


rich man's wage and wallet

by snakebait



Category: VIXX
Genre: CEO!hongbin, CEO!wonshik, M/M, assistant hakyeon, lovely bff gongchan and sanghyuk :), mentions of b1a4 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebait/pseuds/snakebait
Summary: Kim Wonshik is messy, unprofessional and quite frankly, just a bad businessman. Hongbin doesn't like him because he doesn't take things seriously and yet he’s in the same position as Hongbin: heir to a massive company. In the times Hongbin has met Wonshik, they’ve been competitive with each other, Wonshik’s easy smile and ability to catch onto jokes easily infuriating Hongbin to no end. Despite him being relatively the same as Hongbin, even down to their ages (Wonshik is older and it irritates Hongbin to no end), Wonshik somehow is preferred and has made it his goal to piss Hongbin off just by existing. Even seeing his face plastered on buildings or in news articles makes Hongbin’s blood boil.





	1. chapter one

Hongbin is trying to make it painfully obvious that he wants Sanghyuk to look at him from across the cafe he works at.

His best friend is trying his damn hardest to work, tunnel like focus on the coffees he’s making and the customers he’s serving but Hongbin is tapping his fingers on the tabletop loudly, obnoxiously. Sanghyuk’s smile is sweet to the customers but Hongbin’s getting fed up with waiting and eventually waves his hand a little pathetically in Sanghyuk’s direction just to grab his attention.

Sanghyuk does look at him this time, though it’s only a glance. But he nods to his co-worker who takes over the register, Sanghyuk wiping his hands on his apron as he _finally_ crosses over to Hongbin, because his attention is so precious, much like his time. Hongbin scoffs.

“Can you be anymore obvious, hyung?” he grumbles but sits down in front of Hongbin, waving a hand at the current barista on the machines and motioning for _two_ of whatever code Hongbin can only assume is for coffee. “I’m busy. Like, I actually have a job.”

“I’m here on my break and this is how you treat me?” Hongbin scoffs again, mock offended and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. Hongbin isn’t over dramatic in the slightest in a work setting but with Sanghyuk, he has a right to be. They would often fight with each other over the most ridiculous things, Hongbin ending up being the nagging partner and Sanghyuk sweetly calling him any pet name in the book just to make Hongbin cringe. 

“You’re here whilst I’m _working_ and this is how you treat me?” Sanghyuk retorts with a raised eyebrow. Hongbin sticks out his tongue, mocking him childishly before leaning on his hand. Sanghyuk smells like coffee like he always does and even with his hair unstyled, sitting a little flat on across his forehead, he still looks very handsome. That’s the charm about Sanghyuk. He could make anything look good because if it doesn't work for his face, it definitely works for his body. He always had a win on everything growing up and Hongbin had long since given up on trying to understand why Sanghyuk hadn’t dropped his shitty barista job to be a model.

_I can’t sit still,_ Sanghyuk had said but they both knew that was bullshit. Sanghyuk could sit rigid for hours like a statue and ignore anyone in the room, no matter how important they were. He certainly can ignore Hongbin for days straight because he feels like it, even though Hongbin is the heir to _Lee Industries_ and could probably ruin Sanghyuk’s life in seconds flat.

Not that he ever _would._ Sanghyuk’s his best friend and has been since he was nine, the two of them going through school together and still talking even when Hongbin had been shipped off to a more prestigious and more expensive high school than Sanghyuk.

Hongbin crosses his arms, not caring that he might wrinkle his newly ironed shirt and blazer. “Maybe I wanted to see you. Or get free coffee. Either or.”

“Awh, you know I have to make you pay, sweetheart,” Sanghyuk teases and Hongbin almost throws up in his mouth right then and there. This is usually how Sanghyuk wins most arguments if Hongbin hasn’t already walked out. They don’t live together but judging by how much they see each other, it’s not weird if people assume they do. Sanghyuk doesn’t work for Hongbin but he’s the closest thing to a best friend and assistant Hongbin has. 

Hongbin doesn't like people touching his things and he would hate to have an assistant. If he doesn't know what is going on exactly and where documents were going or who he is meeting, he’ll lose his mind. He can figure things out by himself and the few times he has had assistants, they had quit because they literally had no jobs with Hongbin. He could and would do everything himself, run around the company and sort things out, talk to different departments and filter his emails perfectly. 

He’s meticulous like that, preferring to be on top of his work the second it comes in and knowing what’s lined up for his schedule for the rest of the month. He plans his own days and gets through them by himself. If he doesn't want to do something or doesn't need to, he sends it off and it will be completed for him. He only does that when he knows his father has given him a bunch of documents just because he feels like it. 

Hongbin isn’t stupid; he knows when someone doesn't want to do something and it’s obvious in the amount of useless documents his father would email to him, telling him to complete them by _six tonight,_ and if Hongbin didn’t have them finished, well, he wouldn’t have a job then would he?

Hongbin doesn't mind his job. It’s hard work but it’s rewarding in a way, to file things through and send off emails, knowing he has some kind of power but he isn’t manipulating it. He has the respect of his employees because whilst he is the CEO’s son, people much prefer speaking to Hongbin over his father who never smiles and is rarely seen outside his office. He isn’t a bad man and Hongbin loves him dearly but things take a toll on you when you run a massive corporation and own many investments. 

That’s where Hongbin comes in; to be a people pleaser and charm people with his wide smile and sweet dimples. He is the picture of youth, a new generation rising up and people lap it up, loving every word that comes out of his mouth. Sanghyuk would often record news segments just because he felt like it and pause it on Hongbin’s face, snapping a photo on Snapchat and draw all over his best friend’s face. It’s stupid but after a day of forcing smiles onto his face for people he doesn't even know, Sanghyuk’s stupid and frankly demeaning photos would make chuckle, his cheeks hurting before he finally falls asleep, getting up to do it all over the next morning.

It’s moments that he has free like now that help him along, Sanghyuk’s horrible teasing making him roll his eyes so hard it hurt but the familiarity of it easing him into his seat and distracting him from the stiffness of his newest suit that is probably worth more than the entire back room of imported coffee beans and this cafe combined. 

Sanghyuk is quite literally the one thing that’s normal in his life and it’s the times that Hongbin would switch lanes on the road and go home to his best friend just for a hug and some cheap fried rice that truly kept him grounded. Without Sanghyuk, Hongbin would have lost his mind years ago despite being twenty-four and the only thing old about him is the fact that he doesn't know how to use his new iPhone immediately.

“I gotta run,” Sanghyuk says, standing up and grabbing the mysterious two coffees he had ordered previously. He gives one to Hongbin, it being Hongbin’s favourite cold brew with ice and no milk. “You’re okay?”

“Yes,” Hongbin replies confidently, holding up his hand for Sanghyuk to smack. They hold each other’s grasp tightly before Hongbin steps away, the two of them parting like some kind of weird Romeo and Juliet story. Or Michelangelo's Adam. Hongbin makes a face at this and Sanghyuk cackles, his nose scrunching up.

“Text me tonight,” Hongbin laughs, rattling the ice in his drink. “I’ll kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

“Okay, hyung,” Sanghyuk says in a really stupid voice, sticking out his tongue like Hongbin had done earlier.

Hongbin leaves, fishing out his way too big phone as he sips his drink, scrolling through his schedule for today. He has two meetings, one that he is going to be late to if he doesn't hurry up but other than that, he would mostly be free to hang out with Sanghyuk tonight. The two of them have tried to always book in Fridays for game night and most of the time it works out because Hongbin makes sure of it, and if it doesn't because Sanghyuk has work or God forbid Hongbin is still stuck in his office, the two of them would text each other with _no hard feelings_ and talk the next day. 

Hongbin had tried to give Sanghyuk a job at first, the younger man still in university and needing some form of work to feed himself something other than noodles even though it is the only thing he could make without burning it. He had refused, claiming it is really weird to work for your best friend and Sanghyuk just doesn't have a head for the amount of bullshit businessmen feed each other. 

Hongbin is very good at talking to people and weaving his way through situations to get what he wants for his company but Sanghyuk isn’t afraid to call someone out for being a bitch and he definitely isn’t afraid to get physical. Hongbin has been on the receiving end of Sanghyuk’s fifteen year old anger and that resulted in a broken nose, all because Hongbin had called Sanghyuk stupid for failing his math test.

_Sorry I’m not a big business heir like you,_ Sanghyuk had spat and Hongbin had sat on the ground, blood rushing from his nose as he just stared stupidly up at his best friend who was two years younger than him but already taller and stronger. It was then that Hongbin had realised that Sanghyuk doesn't need to be a businessman to be successful and had thought himself a fool for even thinking that. He doesn't need money or Hongbin’s ability to argue into getting what he wanted. Sanghyuk didn’t want to be rich or own a bunch of shit he couldn’t keep track off.

Sanghyuk was abnormally normal whilst Hongbin was still a little boy with too much on his plate at the time. It was Sanghyuk who brought Hongbin back down to earth when his stupid little seventeen year old obnoxious brain made him arrogant and pretentious, his head too full of air.

_You’re an idiot if you think being rich will solve all your problems,_ his sister had said to him once and whilst she probably would never understand what Hongbin has gone through to even be accepted into his father’s company, she knows their father well. His sisters weren’t the ones who had been subjected to constant monitoring and ridicule for doing anything slightly wrong but they are their father’s daughters and they know him better than anyone.

_He loves you,_ his mom had told him once and Hongbin knows that. He _knows_ that, but his father is still a cut throat man and all Hongbin wants is to please him. It’s sad in actuality, but it’s Hongbin’s cross to bear. He makes his company very proud and one day, he will own it all but his father is definitely a businessman and treats Hongbin like one. He just hopes he won’t turn out like his father, cold and impassive.

When he was younger, he had been very loved. He still is because he actually bothers trying to see his family frequently. He doesn't live at home anymore, hasn’t since he was eighteen, but there is nothing that would compare to him coming home to his mother’s cooking on the table and his sisters pulling on his ears while he tried to shove a spoon of soup into his mouth, whining the whole time whilst his eldest sister patted his head. They would even tuck him into bed (much to his hatred) and kiss his forehead goodnight, dancing away before Hongbin could untangle himself from the too tight blankets and chase them down the stairs.

Even now that he works with his father (or, rather, for his father), he rarely ever sees him. The most communication they have is through emails and because they doesn't live together, Hongbin isn’t even sure if his father returns home once Hongbin locks his office and heads back to his own apartment for the night. It isn’t… weird, as bad as that sounds. Hongbin doesn't have much time to be concerned with whether his father approves his every move or is watching him cross the street to go to Sanghyuk’s cafe. Without him constantly by his side, Hongbin can breathe a little bit easier.

Stepping into the lobby of his building, he takes the elevator up to the top floor, quickly stopping by his office to grab his briefcase and laptop. His next two meetings are just going to be him sitting there looking like he’s interested. Admittedly, his father’s assistants (that were basically just more Hongbin's to be honest) will be the ones taking notes that would be forwarded to not only him but his father too before an executive decision would be made between them. Which pretty much meant Hongbin had to sit in his father’s office and say nothing before his father decided what to do and told Hongbin what he is going to do.

Hongbin likes making decisions but it’s frustrating that he’s one day expected to take over this company and his father never speaks to him about anything or never gives him praise on what he’s done right. But with Hongbin, you just have to be fine with whatever he’s going to do and if you had an issue with it, you kept your mouth shut.

“Mister Lee?” comes the voice of one of the assistants at his door, and he turns to greet her quickly, packing up his laptop and shutting his briefcase tightly. “Your meeting with _Kim Incorporated_ is on the eighth floor. I’ll come with you.”

“Thank you,” Hongbin replies smoothly, fixing the buttons on his shirt before following the assistant to the meeting. Once in the elevator, he takes a breath, frowning as he realises exactly what she had just said to him in his office. “Wait, _Kim Incorporated?_ Kim Wonshik’s company?”

“Yes,” the woman frowns, looking as confused as Hongbin feels but for the wrong reason. “Is… there an issue, sir? I thought you had your schedule. You should have seen the schedule.”

Hongbin very much _does_ have his schedule but Kim Inc. is not on there. He knows he has a meeting today but unless it’s been switched last minute, he isn’t supposed to be meeting with Kim Inc. until next month. 

“They had to rearrange,” the assistant tells him slowly, trying to gauge his reaction in the reflection of the elevator doors. “Chairman Kim’s son is going to Japan next week for a business trip so they figured it would be easier to move it forward rather than try and cram us in after he returned home.”

It isn’t that Hongbin has an issue with whatever planning people had neglected to tell him about. It is _Kim Wonshik_ that he has a problem with.

Kim Wonshik is messy, unprofessional and quite frankly, just a bad businessman. Hongbin doesn't like him because he doesn't take things seriously and yet he’s in the same position as Hongbin: heir to a massive company. In the times Hongbin has met Wonshik, they’ve been competitive with each other, Wonshik’s easy smile and ability to catch onto jokes easily infuriating Hongbin to no end. Despite him being relatively the same as Hongbin, even down to their ages (Wonshik is older and it irritates Hongbin to no end), Wonshik somehow is preferred and has made it his goal to piss Hongbin off just by existing. Even seeing his face plastered on buildings or in news articles makes Hongbin’s blood boil.

Okay, maybe he dislikes Wonshik more than he thought but it’s only because he is just so… Ugh! Not to mention, his assistant who Hongbin shamefully has forgotten the name of, is constantly stressed and looking like he’s just had a fight with a pissed off cat. Whatever Wonshik is doing in his company holds no concern to Hongbin but it’s obvious who’s a better businessman and it’s _Lee fucking Hongbin._

“Will Kim Wonshik be there?” he asks sweetly and the assistant shakes her head, easing Hongbin’s chest. 

Wonshik and he have been in meetings together before, their companies desperately trying to work together but it never seems to work out, and Hongbin always prides himself on being very civil. Hongbin knows how to act excellently and it comes in handy when what is expected of him is to be clean cut and formal but Wonshik makes him want to jump across the conference table and strangle him. It isn’t even that Wonshik can’t sit still or says things that are particularly annoying. He just isn’t cut out for business and Hongbin hates to be compared to someone who has been raised the same way as him and yet has a music degree and a laid back attitude, not a business degree. 

Hongbin is the heir to his company just like Wonshik but he’s groomed and representing his company well, whilst Wonshik is just… Wonshik.

Hongbin is sure that to anyone else, Wonshik is the perfect son. He’s loveable and has a smile that could charm millions, his eyes bright and his wit quick. He _is_ charming and that’s what makes Hongbin even more aggravated. But to Hongbin, from a business point of view, Wonshik couldn’t be anymore rotten. Hongbin is serious, if not a little strict because he prides himself on being a good businessman, his head screwed on like he had been raised to be. Wonshik is poorly timed laughter and too many eyebrow twitches to be taken as anything besides a joke. He’s being really harsh but Hongbin works hard and Wonshik does too but it’s… Hongbin can’t deny that he’s an envious person.

“If he won’t be there, who will I meet with?” Hongbin says calmly, a big contrast to how many things he is spewing in his thoughts. He steps out of the elevator with the assistant on his heels.

“Cha Hakyeon,” she says with a smile and Hongbin’s brain slows down a little bit at that name. “His assistant.”

Ah, that’s his name. Hakyeon has had to apologise countless times for Wonshik’s behaviour, insisting that he is very good to work with during meetings but Hongbin knows what stress looks like. Hakyeon had been a shock and a faint away from a hospital visit the first time they had ever met and Hongbin had half the mind to ask him if he was okay. He had then ripped into Wonshik about treating his employees better before being told that Hakyeon was dealing with a break up, rather than dealing with Wonshik even attempting to scream at him at work (Hongbin doesn't think Wonshik is capable of doing that but his voice certainly said otherwise). Hongbin hadn’t apologised, because he never apologises for speaking his mind, but wished Hakyeon well while sending glares to Wonshik across the room of the charity party they were attending.

Hakyeon is nice enough; a sweet voice and small figure but very serious and able to argue his case quite well. He is smart and charming in his own way. But Hongbin knows that Hakyeon can step on people if he wanted, cutting them off just for mentioning something he doesn't like. He is cut throat but genuine and if you don’t like it, that’s your issue. Hongbin much prefers him to Wonshik and suddenly his dread towards this meeting is gone, knowing Hakyeon will listen to him and respond in kind, the two of them communicating very well.

Hakyeon even stands up with a smile to greet Hongbin upon entering, the two of them bowing to each other respectfully. Hongbin knows Hakyeon’s older than him but it’s more than just age that makes Hongbin want to treat him with respect. Hakyeon is a good businessman and just from that, Hongbin is inclined to listen to him and respect his decisions.

“Okay,” Hongbin says as he settled into his wheely chair, opening up his laptop and smiling at Hakyeon from across the table as the man tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

 

***

 

Wonshik is bored, to say the least.

He’s waiting for a call from Taekwoon to give him confirmation from his earlier question, which is if he can visit Taekwoon at his work and by circumstance, also his preschool class.

During the day, Taekwoon is never online. Wonshik is lucky to get a response from him during his breaks and today is no exception. Being a preschool teacher didn’t seem like hard work to Wonshik at first but Taekwoon had informed him that paint took a very long time to get out of clothes and he had long since given up on trying to style his hair because his kids would just tug on it and pull it out of whatever style he had decided to do that day. Taekwoon would either keep it down or tie it up, only for it to be hanging out in random places by the end of the day.

Wonshik’s normal day consisted of getting up, carpooling to work with Hakyeon and grabbing breakfast along the way, sitting in his office for hours at a time before lunchtime rolled around and he is off with Hakyeon for fresh air and a little bit of coffee to keep him going. After that, it’s back to the office, checking in on others and meeting with his father or answering emails or meeting with random corporations that he couldn’t remember the names of. He would sit in meetings, mindlessly scribbling down whatever his brain decided to listen to and Hakyeon would go back with him to his office, the two of them sorting through the notes of the meeting to send them off Wonshik’s father by the next morning.

At the moment, while Wonshik is waiting for a phone call he won’t get, he’s shifting through his emails to bring up documents he has to look over, print and then sign. Hakyeon isn’t with him because he’s over at the _Lee Industries_ building to finish a meeting Wonshik wouldn’t have attended anyways. 

Hakyeon is better at handling people Wonshik doesn't like because he can be rude and then just blame it on Wonshik. He’s done that countless times but people still like Hakyeon and Wonshik as a pair enough to communicate with them. The two of them aren’t rude unless they have to be and if someone annoys them, it’s mainly because they’re being stupid and not listening. Even then, Hakyeon’s temper is to be feared, rather than Wonshik’s.

That, and Wonshik did _not_ have a head for business. He knows how to sign a document and if he knows what he is talking about, he will argue his case. But it’s Hakyeon who pretty much sorts all his shit out because a business major is a lot better at understanding all the documents Wonshik has to read than a highschool graduate with a degree in music. Wonshik knows how to talk and he definitely knows how to debate but without Hakyeon’s constant mothering and mentoring, Wonshik would still be a nineteen year old with no degree and definitely no job. 

At first, Hakyeon hadn’t worked for Wonshik. He had just been someone Wonshik had grown up with, fitting in with his family a lot better than Wonshik had. Wonshik’s family loves him and he would die before he could distance himself from his sister but Hakyeon seemed to be the model son they never had back then. It’s frowned upon for someone else who isn’t family to take over a big company because you could never be sure who you could trust but Hakyeon is as close as a brother to Wonshik and Wonshik is forever grateful for him, even if he does nag a lot. 

Without Hakyeon, Wonshik would still be sitting in his apartment with the lights turned off, wondering why his life was going to shit while he was still a teenager. Hakyeon had picked him up, dusted him off and smacked him upside the head, dressing him and sending him through the door to his father to ask for a job.

Wonshik worked hard ever since then. It’s difficult because he would never have Hakyeon’s brain or his father’s drive for business but he manages to do what he can, attending meetings and working as a team with Hakyeon, rather than piling work onto him and letting him figure it out by himself. His father had still let him graduate and study for his degree which he’s grateful for. Wonshik would be in an early grave if he was in an office twenty-four-seven rather than making music or at least thinking about something he could create. 

Hakyeon had become his assistant when he was twenty years old and now that he’s twenty-five, Hakyeon hasn’t left his side so he’s hoping he’s doing something right.

When it becomes evident that Taekwoon isn’t going to answer him, Wonshik decides to check in on Hakyeon. There’s no message from his assistant, meaning he’s still in the meeting with… 

Lee Hongbin. Wonshik doesn't love him nor does he hate him. Hongbin has a temper on him that seriously needs to be checked out but other than the few yelling spats the two of them had experienced because of each other, Wonshik is more or less stagnant with the man.

Well, maybe not. He had refused to go to that meeting, sending Hakyeon instead because it’s horrifically evident that Hongbin not only hates his guts but will go out of his way to make it very obvious that he would love to string Wonshik up like a piece of meat and beat him with a stick.

At first, the two of them had tried to get along but Hongbin is a very serious businessman and to Wonshik, he can respect him. But Hongbin only talks about business, it’s all that ever comes out of his mouth. Wonshik personally has to give a fuck about his own company since it would be his one day but he seriously can’t absorb anything Hongbin says about his company, simply because his brain refuses to. 

The only things Wonshik and Hongbin have in common is that they’re the same age and they are both heirs to two of the biggest companies in the country. They have more properties to their names than anyone else and they’re both working to make their father’s companies to bigger and better.

But with that comes competition. If _Kim Incorporated_ manages to buy out or invest in a business or block of land or anything really, _Lee Industries_ is right up their ass doing the exact same thing. They’re constantly fighting for dominance and it reflects in the two sons who are constantly shading each other but plastering smiles their faces for the press to snap pictures of, claiming them to be civil and hard working with each other, eager to make a change in the new generations.

Blah, blah, _blah._ Wonshik couldn’t care less about whatever boring journalist tries to slander him as some easy going, lazy slob in the papers. He isn’t lazy and he can be very serious if he needs to be but when he’s in a room full of people almost forty years his seniors talking about some business trade in the Philippines, Wonshik can’t stifle more than three yawns before he’s caught and then he had to deal with his father arguing with him for the next hour whilst Wonshik stubbornly stands his ground, claiming the meeting to be boring and unproductive. 

Hakyeon would send off the notes he had made with Wonshik’s help and an email would return back with his father’s _I’m sorry_ at the bottom, telling him to decline the offer of merging businesses because Wonshik had been right and if they wanted to make any money from the deal, it would take a lot of negotiation. Wonshik may not have a head for business, but he knows numbers well enough to know that _Kim Incorporated_ would get nothing out of a deal if the profits were split thirty-seventy, thirty going their way. 

On one hand, Hongbin is the picture perfect heir or son or whatever that Wonshik’s father desperately needed. He is a business major, perfect in his scores and is everything Wonshik isn’t. He’s smart, quite beautiful and knows his way around deals. He has a particular way of speaking that makes you question yourself and he isn’t afraid to put his foot down, letting his demands be known. He’s very much a “take it or leave it” type businessman, knowing where to pull strings and where to cut them. He can push and push and _push_ until someone snaps, giving in to him and even smiling for the picture of them shaking hands afterwards.

Wonshik does admire Hongbin. That much is true but he doesn't admire being accused of over working Hakyeon to the point of hospitalisation and he definitely doesn't like being blatantly told that he’s stupid and a terrible businessman right to his face. That’s what the press is for, not Lee Hongbin to make it obvious how much of a better son and heir he is just by existing.

Wonshik sighs. At the end of the day, it’s true enough. Hongbin is always going to come out on top in terms of dealings but at least Wonshik knows how to treat human beings like they were worth something. Hongbin will walk all over someone just because he feels like it and - _wow, I sound super mean?_

Wonshik shakes his head like a wet dog, effectively messing up his styled black hair. He sniffs, ducking his head to look at himself in his darkened computer monitor, pushing up his glasses and tucking a stray strand back into its part. This is why Hakyeon handles the meetings with Lee Industries. Wonshik won’t bite unless provoked but Hongbin sure does like to shove Wonshik into a corner, forcing him to fight his way out. 

His phone vibrates in what he hopes is Taekwoon but it’s Hakyeon. It leaves him equally relieved though and he picks it up with a smile. “How’d it go, hyung?”

_“Oh, you brat,”_ Hakyeon snaps but next moment, Wonshik hears a very sweet thank you, Sanghyukkie. _“You should have come. Mister Lee could tell you were free, too. You’re just lazy.”_

“I’m not lazy,” Wonshik says, leaning back in his chair and sticking his feet onto his desk, the perfect picture of relaxed. “I just happen to be on Lee Hongbin’s hit list and I’m going to Japan in a week. I don’t wanna die before I get to go there, now do I?”

Hakyeon scoffs over the phone, rustling coming from his end. He must have his earphones in because when he speaks next, he is very close to the microphone. _“No, we can’t have that. Do you want sushi? I’m inviting myself over tonight, as well.”_

Wonshik looks at his schedule and tilts his head. “Doesn’t bother me. When you’re back, we can settle the notes and send them off? Then we won’t have to worry ‘til tomorrow.”

Hakyeon hums, the sound becoming static at the end. _“Yeah. Mister Lee was quite civil, actually. We might get this deal through if you don’t shove your nose into it and ruin it.”_

Wonshik snorts and stands up, stretching his back. Maybe he can convince Taekwoon to go to the gym with him tomorrow after work, considering it’s a Friday. Hakyeon will be at the dance studio with his friend and even then, he can’t keep up with Wonshik’s training. Taekwoon is a boxer which is weird considering he works with children _(Taekwoon really is just super weird, isn’t he?)_ and he was prone to spot Wonshik just to watch him from above and make Wonshik sweat because he knows it makes him uncomfortable.

“Yeah, because I’m the one who would ruin it,” Wonshik chuckles but they know it’s equally his and Hongbin’s faults that all the deals between their companies fall short. Everything would be going fine until Hongbin or Wonshik would make a comment and make each other start yelling and Hakyeon would drag Wonshik out by his ear whilst Hongbin screamed behind him. The confirmation email would never come from either of them and the chairmen of Lee and Kim would shake their heads and sigh, filing the deals away for another day.

Wonshik honestly isn’t sure why they still put Hongbin and him in the same room. Everything can be handled by Hakyeon but Hongbin hates Wonshik so much that even the mere thought of making a deal with _Kim Incorporated_ makes everything go to shit because as soon as Hongbin sees that name, it all turns sour. Wonshik is sort of the same but more so filled with dread rather than hate. They could never make anything work and that is a fact but his father really just likes to throw him and Hongbin into a pit so that they can fight each other until Hakyeon has to smack someone and easily wrestle Wonshik into his car, yelling the whole way home.

_I cannot even begin to understand the way you acted,_ Hakyeon had spat to him once in his disappointed parent voice, neither yelling or whispering and Wonshik had cowered. _Do you think it’s funny to insult Mister Lee like a child just because you don’t like him?_

Wonshik still doesn't think it’s right but Mister Lee isn’t doing himself any favours by acting pretentious and all high and mighty. He’s an asshole! There’s nothing else to it and there is always going to be people Wonshik doesn't like in this world or people he doesn't get along with but Lee Hongbin will never save himself from the hole he’s already dug himself.

_“Wonshikie?”_ Hakyeon says and Wonshik startles, stumbling over himself as he stares at himself in the reflection of his full length window. _“Did you hear anything I just said?”_

“No,” Wonshik answers truthfully and Hakyeon sighs, making his heart sting. “Sorry, I just… I got distracted. What did you say?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hakyeon mutters before quickly saying goodbye and hanging up, leaving Wonshik to stare at his phone stupidly, Hakyeon’s contact on the screen. Hakyeon has never outright hung up on him like that before unless they were genuinely having a fight but he only does that when he’s already outside Wonshik’s building, buzzing himself in to finally slap some sense into Wonshik. He sounded disappointed on the phone but Wonshik highly doubts it was just from him not attending the meeting.

Wonshik shoots Taekwoon a text, telling him not to worry about replying and takes his keys, smiling at the assistant who greets him when he leaves his office. He’s about to head into the elevator when Hakyeon steps out of it, startled from seeing his boss right in front of him.

“Why are you upset?” Wonshik asks immediately and Hakyeon opens his mouth before taking a breath, looking very concerned and frustrated at the same time. He points at Wonshik’s office and they walk back into it, Hakyeon locking the door behind him for privacy. He isn’t about to yell because Wonshik knows when Hakyeon will yell and he’s very thankful for it.

“Shikkie, you don’t listen,” he says and Wonshik sits down in his stupid wheelie chair, rolling up against the massive windows with a pout. “I was asking you something very important to me and you didn’t hear me. So, I got frustrated.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonshik says, knowing his eyes looked very sad and Hakyeon looks away, a frown on his face. The puppy dog eyes aren’t something Wonshik always uses but Hakyeon is a sucker for them. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I was just… I got distracted.”

“Sweetie, you need to listen to me especially when I’m coming back from a meeting that you were supposed to attend.” Hakyeon’s voice is soft, knowing Wonshik won’t respond well to being accused and he sighs, placing the sushi boxes onto Wonshik’s desk. “I was asking you about the weekend because I know you’re going to Japan on Tuesday. While you’re gone, I need to know what you want me to do while I’m here.”

Wonshik nods and immediately moves to his desk, bringing his computer back to life. He processes what Hakyeon is asking him but he doubts that Wonshik giving him work while he’s gone is important to him so why had he mentioned it? “What did you ask me for? You said the weekend, not Tuesday.”

It’s Hakyeon’s turn to look nervous. He sits down and crosses his legs slowly, rubbing his hands on his pants, biting his lip. He looks like a student about to get yelled at by their principle. “I… I have a date on Saturday and I really don’t want to have to cancel because work had piled onto me.”

Wonshik’s eyes widen and he eyes Hakyeon from around his computer screen suspiciously. “Who’s the lucky woman?” he teases and Hakyeon rolls his eyes, licking his lips.

“He’s… a barista from where I get our coffees.”

Wonshik stares at his computer screen before the words finally hit him. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again before recoiling and shaking his head, completely stumped. “Wait, isn’t that the guy that’s like twelve? Hyung, the younger men thing is really starting to affect you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Hakyeon huffs, reaching over and grabbing his sushi box. “He’s twenty-three, _tall,_ and he makes great coffee. Ideal man.”

“It’s not hard to be taller than you,” Wonshik mutters, skimming his emails for the correct documents before giving up, bringing up a new window to ask an assistant for what he needs. Hakyeon throws a wasabi packet at him, hitting him in the cheek and continues to eat whilst Wonshik juggles the packet before it lands on the ground.

“Then we’ll do the notes tonight and send them off in the morning,” Wonshik says with confidence, sending the email off. “I’ll have what you have to do whilst I’m gone on your desk by tomorrow too but I’ll be gone for two weeks so it shouldn’t matter much. You don’t have to start it until I’m gone because I’ll have to send things over to you anyways.”

“I am better at Japanese than you,” Hakyeon muses before shoving tuna nigiri into his mouth, smiling around the rice. Wonshik rolls his eyes but they both know it’s true. Wonshik isn’t awful at Japanese but Hakyeon is very good at translating text very quickly so Wonshik leaves that up to him.

“Do you even know that guy’s name?” Wonshik finds himself asking. Hakyeon isn’t stupid and he has talked about the barista before. Wonshik genuinely thought that the guy was younger because Hakyeon had rushed into the car with their coffees, basically throwing them at Wonshik and whining about how the barista was _so fucking cute! Can you see him from here? He looks so sweet, oh my god._

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon replies, absolute with a smile on his face. “And before you ask, yes, I got his number too. _And_ he’s already texted me.”

“Well done,” Wonshik laughs, actually impressed. Hakyeon sometimes would get caught up in himself and the first time he had met Wonshik, he had completely forgotten to introduce himself but Wonshik had been a very antisocial fifteen year old so he hadn’t really tried his best to talk to an eighteen year old confidently. 

Ever since Wonshik had met him, Hakyeon had always been his big brother. As soon as they had met, Hakyeon had swept him up with too much affection and love but had given Wonshik a life. Hakyeon may have been everything his father wanted Wonshik to be but he is Wonshik’s big brother, his guide and his rock. Hakyeon is headstrong and a leader type and the amount of times he’s picked Wonshik up from his bathroom floor and tucked him into bed, even staying when Wonshik’s too drunk out of his mind to complain about Hakyeon being the big spoon. 

The two of them fought for each other, often even fighting each other, but they always stick together through everything. It had been ten years since they had first become friends and though Wonshik had fucked up two of Hakyeon’s relationships because of his job, Hakyeon hadn’t held it against him. The first one had ended because the guy thought Hakyeon was cheating on him with Wonshik which is _gross_ to say the least. And the second one had ended because Hakyeon had prioritised work/Wonshik over him. That had been the relationship aftermath Hongbin had seen and Wonshik is determined to never let that happen again because he not only wanted Hakyeon to be happy but he never wanted to give Hongbin something he could use against him.

“I hope it goes well, then,” Wonshik says, giving Hakyeon a small smile. 

His assistant polishes off his sushi before standing up and stretching, popping his shoulders with a satisfying crack. “I’ll see you tonight, ‘kay?” he says, giving Wonshik a wave and pointing at the sushi box. “If that’s not gone by the time I’m back, you can forget about the Japan trip. I’ll take it as a holiday.”

Wonshik nods, trying his best to look terrified just to tease Hakyeon and takes the box as soon as Hakyeon leaves. He pops it open as his emails update and he gets the documents he needs, saving a copy for himself and sending it to the printer for Hakyeon to pick up later.

Wonshik is comfortable. He has his schedules laid out and a lovely trip to Japan that hopefully will sedate his desperate need to travel, even though it’s for business purposes only. He takes a deep breath and glances at his phone when it vibrates, finding Taekwoon’s contact with the time marking four in the afternoon. Wonshik can clock off soon and Taekwoon is probably sitting in his chair, about to leave his own work.

_jung_tw: whts wrong_

_jung_tw: u wnt to meet still or no? i finished now. come down to ur buildin? if want? But not now come soon if ok?_

Wonshik stares at the messages for a good minute before figuring out what Taekwoon is trying to say to him. For a preschool teacher with a degree in educations, he really does type like a toddler who just slapped a phone in order to send a message. He would type random abbreviations that don’t even exist or ones that Wonshik has no chance at understanding because he isn’t a teacher and half the time, he would speak in code right to Wonshik, getting annoyed when Wonshik won’t understand a word of it.

Wonshik only barely speaks business but Taekwoon speaks like he’s from out of space sometimes. He would show the texts to Hakyeon but even his assistant had no chance of understanding anything that Taekwoon is trying to communicate. All three of them were friends and Hakyeon found Taekwoon’s charm of swearing his head off and drinking too much to be very lovely. 

Taekwoon is Wonshik’s friend from university, the two of them bonding over their love of music when Wonshik was fresh out of high school and into university and Taekwoon was twenty-one with a love for piano that he couldn’t get rid of. They had booked out a piano room for the entire day, showing each other what they could do before Taekwoon had confessed that he wasn’t even a music major.

Wonshik had been floored, completely stunned. He couldn’t understand how Taekwoon could play like _that_ and not be a music major. But his passion laid in teaching kids and ever since he was younger, he had wanted to work with them. He truly loved kids and at first, he had wanted to be a soccer coach for children but an ankle injury had landed him in hospital and after hearing from some of the nurses that some of them would volunteer that an orphanage a few times a week, he had been sold. Ever since he was seventeen, he had been volunteering and when he got his degree, there was no second guessing himself. He got his first job as a preschool teacher and had never been phased with any issues. He truly loves his job and although it’s something Wonshik can’t understand (he is pretty bad… with kids), Taekwoon is happy enough to watch people’s kids and teach them how to paint everyday and sing to them until they fall asleep, ready to play with them all over again when they wake up.

Wonshik squints at his phone before hoping he understands Taekwoon correctly and sending off a text.

_RAVISHIK: come to mine? Yeon hyung and i gotta look over docs but it shouldn’t take that long. Mayb u can understand some of the acronyms_

_jung_tw: ahha. ok. come 7?_

_RAVISHIK: if u want. idc when u show up_

_jung_tw: paint in hair i gotta shwr. so 7 ill brig wine and chse_

_jung_tw: bring* cheese* ffs. crack screen fuck up my keyb cant type nothing. bad_

_jung_tw: need new phne pls xmas gift? Also wine y/n? coz wont buy if wont drink_

_RAVISHIK: ur not subtle and it’s july? Im rich but im not getting u a new phone_

_jung_tw: ahha. Xmas in july is a thing. new phone or no wine. ur choice shik_

_jung_tw: a kid shove a pencil up his nose today u know how hard it’s to get it out? Another girl can put a coin in her nose_

_RAVISHIK: what the fuck?? Where did she get the coin_

_jung_tw: ahah its bad and idk. but wine also ffs answer me? Eight dollars is being used 4 this_

_RAVISHIK: yes wine. hyung drinks white only tho_

_jung_tw: bich_

Out of all three of them, Taekwoon is the one that drinks the most but Hakyeon is the only one who can actually hold his liquor. Taekwoon isn’t a lightweight but he definitely cracks before Wonshik and Hakyeon could keep going whilst the other two were passed out and snoring, sobering up in record time by the next morning and getting himself home in peak condition. It’s a superpower, to be honest. 

Wonshik shoots Hakyeon a text to let him know that Taekwoon is going to visit them tonight and gets a response immediately, meaning Hakyeon is sitting on his phone. He’s probably texting his soon to be boyfriend and for once, Wonshik isn’t going to give him shit for it.

_jung_tw: im comin now bc locked myself out of apt. ahah help call locksmitc 4 me and pay?_

_RAVISHIK: ur so cheap_

_RAVISHIK: …ill call_


	2. chapter two

Returning home for Wonshik is always difficult.

He likes Korea, he really does, but he has always liked travelling. He had been to Europe, South America, Malaysia, Vietnam and now Japan and he still isn’t satisfied. It’s so reviving to just escape to a corner of the world and live, even if it is only for a few weeks. Wonshik has always dreamed of going to China just to explore, no business and no team of people surrounding him while he sweats in his suit.

The Japan trip had been a success and Wonshik’s father is hoping to expand to Japan just to invest in companies there and trade, working in sponsorships that Wonshik would be the face off. He had been able to move smoothly through the meetings, Hakyeon on the phone too in case he didn’t understand some of the Japanese being spoken. Hakyeon had been able to catch Wonshik’s slip up when the company they met with wasn’t offering good profits. Wonshik had mistaken the number three for seven and if Hakyeon hadn’t been on the phone, Wonshik would have accidentally signed a contract that _definitely_ wasn’t worth investing in.

When he comes home, Hakyeon greets him at the airport, attempting to take his bag but Wonshik shakes his head, happy to lug it around by himself. It’s only a duffle and suitcase anyways.

“Sleep on the plane?” Hakyeon asks and Wonshik nods, slinging his carry on bag over his shoulder easily. Hakyeon is itching to carry something but Wonshik won’t force him too. They’re only going to the car so it isn’t that big of a deal.

“How was your date?” Wonshik asks, knowing Hakyeon had gone on another two in the two weeks Wonshik had been away. He had told him about the first, going soft over how Sanghyuk had picked him up from his apartment and opened the doors for him wherever they went. Hakyeon had said it was a like a fairytale and Wonshik could tell Hakyeon had truly loved being treated in such a way. It’s a stark contrast to his other two relationships, his exes never going out of their way to impress or really have any redeeming qualities. To be honest, Wonshik is somewhat glad that he had managed to ruin those relationships by doing nothing but exist. That sounds bad but the two of them hadn’t lasted more than a couple months and even then, they were really judgemental and something Hakyeon didn't need to waste his time on.

Hakyeon smiles, holding his folders to his chest like a blushing school girl. “Honestly? It was really… easy. We went to the movies and then just walked around. It was almost two before I got home and I didn’t even realise.”

Wonshik hums, taking the keys from Hakyeon. He much prefers to drive than be carted around and he had made it clear that once he’s back in Korea, he’s fine to travel with Hakyeon back to his apartment. He trusts Hakyeon and his team will be behind him should any trouble occur but he highly doubts anyone wants to kill him just because he’s doing business.

“That’s really good,” Wonshik says, ducking into the car once his luggage is thrown into the back. “Did you kiss him or are you not ready yet? It’s the third date, hyung. Don’t be a prude.”

Hakyeon groans as he settled into the car, neck chopping Wonshik as he starts the car. “We haven’t. I don’t want to scare him, I guess.”

Wonshik laughs, flicking the compartment in the roof for his sunglasses. He pulls into traffic easily and relaxes back into his chair with a shake of his head. “Scare him away from what? Are you gonna bite him?” 

“No,” Hakyeon replies, fiddling with his fingers nervously. He’s frowning, deep in his thoughts so Wonshik waits for him before his assistant sighs. “I don’t know… Things are going well so I don’t want to screw it up by moving too fast.”

Wonshik switches lanes and shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “Hyung, he’s been on three dates with you already. If you haven’t scared him away with your horrific personality yet, he’s not going anywhere.”

Hakyeon smacks him upside the head and gives him another neck chop for good measure. “Says the one who’s lasted ten years with me. You’d be lost without me.”

Hearing ten years out loud makes Wonshik grateful but uncomfortable at the same time. He’s never had a friend as long as Hakyeon and even after working with him, they’re still going strong. 

“What did I miss?” Wonshik asks and in a flash, Hakyeon has binders in front of him and he's reading their schedule like a robot, filtering the information through Wonshik’s head. There's a charity party on the coming Friday night and there will be a lot of wine and being polite to people who try and undermine Wonshik and his company just for the sake of being rude and entitled.

“Mister Lee will be there as well,” Hakyeon adds and Wonshik takes a sharp turn so he can get home quicker. But Hakyeon rests his hand on his shoulder and when Wonshik finally parks, they look at each other.

“Mister Lee can be there,” Wonshik reassures him. “I don't care.”

Hakyeon doesn't look convinced but he smiles politely, folding up the binders in his lap with a hum. “Just making sure. Do you want me to stay for dinner? Or do you want to sleep?”

Wonshik locks his car and steps out, grabbing his bag from the backseat. “You can stay. I won't be sleeping for a while.”

Hakyeon follows him through the lobby and they go up to Wonshik’s apartment together, Hakyeon typing away on his phone before he squints. 

“You can plus one someone, if you’d like?” he says and scans the phone. “It’s a children’s charity, by the way. Maybe Taekwoonie, actually.”

Wonshik nods in agreement, unlocking his door and filing in with Hakyeon, his assistant immediately going to the windows and pulling open the curtains to let in some light. Taekwoon would be perfect to bring and Hakyeon doesn't count as Wonshik’s plus one. A plus one usually means a date but Wonshik can’t really be bothered to find someone and deal with the endless questions of how they met. He could do all that with Taekwoon.

It is a Saturday so Taekwoon isn’t working but it’s five in the afternoon so he might be asleep. Calling him would be the best bet. On the fourth ring, Taekwoon picks up but he doesn't say anything. Wonshik frowns, checking that he’s actually picked up. “Hyung?”

_"What?”_ Taekwoon replies, sounding annoyed. He's half asleep, it seems and Wonshik laughs, shaking his head. Taekwoon is only twenty-eight and already an old man.

“You wanna come to a charity party with me as my plus one?” Hakyeon mimes for children and Wonshik waves his hand around. “It’s for children.”

Taekwoon moves around on the other line before he answers, a smile clear in his voice. _“I’ll come. When is it?”_

“Friday night,” he replies. “I'll pick you up, if you want.”

_“I’m not paying for gas.”_ Taekwoon laughs once before he hangs up, leaving Wonshik to hang up by himself. He puts his phone down and sits on his couch, disturbing Hakyeon a little but it’s comfortable enough.

Wonshik dozes while Hakyeon shifts through work and soon, a bowl of Vietnamese Pho is in front of Wonshik and he blinks, the broth making his mouth water.

“Sanghyukie called,” Hakyeon says as he sits down, no Pho for him. He usually cooks but doesn’t eat at Wonshik’s place. “I’m going to call past before I go home. Is that okay?”

Wonshik stuffs his face with noodles and bean shoots while Hakyeon crosses his legs and hums. “Go ahead,” he mumbles around his mouthful, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

Hakyeon smiles and gets up, raking his hand through Wonshik’s soft hair before he pats his shoulder. “I'll see you tomorrow then. Get some rest, okay?”

Wonshik hums again and makes a thumbs up around his chopsticks. Hakyeon and Taekwoon always cook for him and while he prefers Taekwoon’s Korean food, Hakyeon is really good at foreign dishes. They always battle for Wonshik’s opinion on their cooking and it’s usually Taekwoon that wins. No offense to Hakyeon.

Wonshik polishes off his Pho and just lays on his couch, too full and too lazy to move to his couch. He closes his eyes to the setting sun and yawns, letting himself fall asleep. He hopes Hakyeon’s date goes well.

 

***

 

“I would plus one you but I feel like you don't care.”

Sanghyuk laughs over the phone before swearing, screaming about dying in his game and Hongbin wishes he was playing Overwatch with his best friend but he's at work, shifting through his too expensive quinoa salad with a soggy wooden spoon fork.

_“Damn right,”_ Sanghyuk answers him once his rage spat is finished. _“A fucking Genji killed me. I’m playing Hanzo, too. Isn't that just mean? I mean, he killed his own brother.”_

Hongbin is a Hanzo main and he's pretty good at it but Sanghyuk is pretty awful. He doesn’t know why he still plays him if he literally can’t do anything with him. “Why are you playing Hanzo if you're so bad at him? Just play Reaper like usual. Or Mei. You’re good at Mei.”

Sanghyuk groans and Hongbin hears the guns shooting in the background. He just probably died again, like usual. Sanghyuk’s ridiculously good at Mario Kart and Overwatch, he’s not bad at but that’s only with the characters he’s comfortable with. _“Whatever. But for real, I hate being mistaken for your boyfriend on a daily basis. I don't wanna play boyfriend in a suit on a Friday night without being drunk.”_

Hongbin chuckles, shaking his head. He doubted Sanghyuk would agree so he asked only to be rejected but it was worth a shot. If he had an assistant, he would bring them but they're not counted as plus ones or dates anyways. And Sanghyuk as his date… That would have been a mess, to say the least.

Sanghyuk has never spoken to anyone in a corporate job besides Hongbin and possibly some randoms at the train station and he's not exactly business material. If he were to go to the charity party, he’d play with the kids that would be there early on before drinking too much and chewing out all the older businessmen and passing out on Hongbin’s shoulder. It’s not that he can’t handle his liquor; it’s just that when Sanghyuk gets bored, he either plays on his phone, hits Hongbin or falls asleep and two of those things are frowned upon in a corporate charity party.

Han Sanghyuk really is a national treasure.

They hang up because Hongbin has to drive home and he likes to listen to music and Sanghyuk had started to scream in his ear over his game again. He packs up and locks his office, his earphones in his ears, blasting his playlist that mostly has Park Hyoshin and Billy Joel in it. There's some Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen because Sanghyuk pinched his phone. The Justin Bieber is self explanatory but the Carly Rae Jepsen is a whole other story.

He scans his emails as he goes up his apartment elevator, realising that if he’s invited to this party, Wonshik most likely is too. He promises himself that he will be civil as it is a private function and it’s not always about him and if this gets out, Sanghyuk will make fun of him until he either kills him or cries. The press will too but Sanghyuk is a force to be reckoned with because he never lets Hongbin live anything down.

This could actually be a good opportunity for both of them and he relaxes himself, ordering take out ramen because he's lazy and can't cook for shit. Sanghyuk is texting him, as well as Chanshik, his friend from university. Next to Sanghyuk, Chansik is his closest friend and even though he’s a musician and not anything close to a businessman, he and Hongbin could talk for hours about whatever they wanted, no politics or business involved. It’s refreshing, honestly. Hongbin doesn’t know what he would do if two of his closest friends worked similar jobs to him.

_GONGCHAN: r u online 2nite? i eat soon and then go out for drinks but if ur online i'll stay??_

Hongbin smiles. Trust Gongchan to always watch out for him.

_HBINBIN: nah. SH already asked me lol he's playing rn if u want to join? im working then sleep lmfao_

_GONGCHAN: hahaha ok i'll ask hyogi. are u ok? do u have anything coming up_

_HBINBIN: nothing besides a party tomorrow night for a charity. i doubt u wanna be my plus one?_

_GONGCHAN: binnie i lov u but like… i ain't gonna fit in and tbh it’d be so messy. do u rly want me to come bc like i will if u want me to_

_HBINBIN: nah its k chan. i just asked bc lmfao they ask for a plus one but i don't have to bring anyone. but i'll talk to u later?_

_GONGCHAN: ofc lol i'll text u later then. love u binnie_

_HBINBIN: gross :P_

 

Hongbin watches Netflix when his ramen comes in before ending up browsing Youtube and watching let's plays. He falls asleep halfway through a Metal Gear Solid: 3 one and wakes up when the playlist ends, the middle of the night. His back is sore but he sits up, deciding to call Sanghyuk because he knows he’ll be awake and it’s easier to fall asleep if it feels like someone’s with him.

_“Miss me that much?”_ Sanghyuk asks when he answers and Hongbin chuckles. He steps out onto his balcony and when the air hits him, he calms down immediately. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Maybe it’s just the pending dread of the party and how much his face is going to hurt from all the smiling.

“Yeah, I just can't stay away,” Hongbin says but he cringes at his own words, Sanghyuk laughing quietly. “Why are you still awake, though?”

Sanghyuk hesitates for a moment, sounding like he’s moving outside too. Probably to his fire escape. _“Uh… My, um. My… boyfriend? Came over?”_

“Is this why you didn't want to plus one with me?” Hongbin says, yelling into the mic and Sanghyuk groans loudly. He’s joking, of course. Sanghyuk can do whatever he likes. “Why do you sound so confused? Is he catfishing you? Did you meet him online?”

_“Very funny,”_ Sanghyuk chastises but sighs. _“He's just a guy I’ve been seeing but we’ve been on three dates. Does that make him my boyfriend?”_

Hongbin has no fucking idea. He would say no but three dates is more than Hongbin’s ever been on so Sanghyuk is winning. It feels weird to be giving his best friend dating advice when he’s never been in a serious relationship himself or has anything to go off besides his parents and his sister and her husband. “Well, he did just come over, right? Did you invite him or did he ask?”

_“Asked him to. But we didn't kiss until tonight. So he’d be my boyfriend, right?”_ Sanghyuk sounds so young in that moment. Hongbin tries to keep himself from laughing.

“Too much information,” he cringes but Sanghyuk seems right. Three dates and they've only just kissed now? Hongbin only knows romance from dramas which isn't a good thing to base his knowledge from but that seems like a standard relationship start. If anything, it sounds like it’s been pretty smooth sailing from the start. “I think it’d be okay to call him that? I don't know, Hyogi. I’m not exactly the best person to talk to about this.”

Sanghyuk laughs but it’s not unkind. They both know Hongbin isn’t great with couples. _“Yeah, I know, Mister I Hate Love But Believe In Love At First Sight._ ” He sighs but he doesn't sound upset, thankfully. _“I’ll let you know. You going to bed, hyung?”_

Hongbin hums, picking at his fingernails. “I'll ring you tomorrow night, probably. If I’m not drunk. Or angry.” He bites his cheek and he thinks that they both know he’s lying. He’ll probably end up calling Sanghyuk even if he is angry or drunk.

They say goodnight and Hongbin leans on his balcony, watching the skyline. It’s late but the city is still alive with lights and cars, making Hongbin just a person. It’s oddly reassuring, in a way. Hongbin may be important to a lot of people, but him just on his balcony watching the world go by… Nothing stops for him. He’s not the centre of the universe which he knows but in his company, it sure does feel like that sometimes. He’s just a boy, at the end of the day. He hardly feels like an adult because he just ate take out ramen because he can’t cook for shit. Peek adult, right here.

He keeps a pack of cigarettes up on his balcony for when he's stressed which is an awful habit that he wants to kick but it helps him when he needs it. He shouldn’t do it and he’s been told too many times to count that he should quit but a nicotine patch doesn’t save him from tearing out his hair. He doesn’t need one now (he doesn’t smoke that often, as a matter of fact), but he’ll figure out if he needs one tomorrow night.

He's not exactly dreading tomorrow night since it will be with other businesses and he has to represent his company. It will be for a good cause and Hongbin is actually looking forward to socialising and talking with people just for a night. When he's with his father, it’s a little bit harder to relax but he's alone this time and it eases him beyond all belief. He can get away with a lot more when his father isn’t present but he doesn’t abuse it. He’s still a good businessman and knows how to make decisions that will benefit him.

He strips down to his boxers and flops onto his bed, the mattress pulling him in and he yawns, turning his head and rolling over. The window in his room is open and his chest is getting cold so he hops under, hoping to sleep well before he has to prepare himself for tomorrow night.

 

***

 

Preparing a party yourself as the host and showing up for a party as a guest are two very different things.

Running around the office isn’t common for him and neither is him being in his father’s office but he’s trying to clear up his schedule for Friday night so he isn’t busy and doesn’t have to worry about the weekend either. He’s planning on spending it with Gongchan to work on their website together and if he doesn’t get to this weekend, he’ll be pissed.

His father is cold to him in the office but it’s not like it’s not normal. He sits in silence while his father files through his emails and sends Hongbin off with approval to attend the party and who to be on the lookout for, who’s names he should know.

The assistants help him too and he’s too busy learning other names to remember theirs but they get him situated and help him a lot. They organise him a driver so he doesn’t have to do anything and can relax and focus on the party. It works out well and once Hongbin finishes up at the office early, he heads home to get ready and make himself look good.

People expect Hongbin to be here tonight purely because he said he would be and his company is a valuable asset that people can look into either investing or working with in the future. He's here to represent his departments as a whole, a leading and commanding officer and when he steps in, he's being greeted and his hands are being shaken. People _want_ him here, they want his attention and his mind so that they can use it for themselves and Hongbin’s smiles are too easy to fake, years of practise perfecting a dazzling charm to benefit him in the long run. 

As the night continues on, it gets a little quiet.

Hongbin stands in the hall for the party, champagne in his hand and he feels very out of place all of a sudden. He's wearing a normal suit, navy blue and ironed and that's not even the least bit out of place but he's the only person here that’s under thirty years old and he actually did his hair for this.

It’s bullshit.

Hongbin’s face already hurts from the smiles he's been giving to everyone that crosses his path, rich ladies with their husbands complimenting him until he feels sick and now he's in the corner, his father’s assistants nodding to him when they make eye contact with him. He could be at home with Sanghyuk, playing Borderlands or Smash Bros but he’s in a too tight collared shirt and tie and his eyes are starting to hurt from the harsh yellow lighting. He should have brought his glasses.

The kids that were here earlier were nice, though, even if Hongbin isn’t that good with children. One of the girls sat with him on the floor with her caretaker and they talked as best as they could, her trying to teach Hongbin some kind of new dance that he had no idea about. It was nice, just to be with her and not have to listen to how great of an opportunity this party could be for his company. Honestly, if he could just donate whatever money he had to the charity, then he would. He doesn’t care about the politics of it or how good he’ll look compared to other CEOs. But such is life and Hongbin hates it and must deal with it.

The doors open when Hongbin takes a sip of his champagne and it echoes a little but no one really looks besides him because from here, he has the perfect view of the entrance. He squints, knowing he’ll need his glasses later on in the night (he just complained about not being old and now look at him), but he recognises who it is, a little taken aback. They should have been here an hour ago but at least they’ve made an appearance now. He can't exactly whine to anyone about it.

Hakyeon has always been sweet and a little too gorgeous for an office job so it’s no surprise that he looks incredible, black hair styled up and a dark purple suit without a tie fitting him comfortably. Hongbin takes another sip of his champagne, hiding his smile around the rim. Cha Hakyeon really doesn't play around and you’d have to be blind not to see his beauty. He’s like Sanghyuk in that aspect; both of them are way too good looking to be sitting behind counters, rattling off whatever information gets passed to them and Hongbin feels bad for the modelling agencies who can’t get their hands on either of them.

But it’s Wonshik, surprisingly, that draws his attention the most. His skin is beautiful, perfectly bronzed and he's wearing glasses that Hongbin _knows_ aren't prescription but he looks impressive, a simple black suit and his shirt is red underneath the blazer but it’s buttoned dangerously low, a silver necklace resting in the centre of his chest. Hongbin has always known that Wonshik’s attractive but this is just a slap in the face and Hongbin takes a breath that's all the fizz from his champagne, stinging his nose and making him cough. Wonshik looking like this just makes Hongbin more angry and the fact that he’s _late_ proves Hongbin’s point but he’s still unbelievably attractive and Hongbin is not in the mood to let his sexuality run wild tonight. He can look as drop dead gorgeous as he wants but Wonshik is still not exactly clean cut and business looking. He looks like he just stepped off the runway and that's not an acceptable business look even if Hongbin’s mind is telling him otherwise.

“We should sit down,” comes a voice and Hongbin recognises her as an assistant of his father and smiles at her, his heart beating way faster than it should. He’s startled and not nearly as drunk as he needs to be to find Wonshik’s attractive or bearable but whatever. He was enjoying his night so it’s only natural that he starts to hate it now.

There’s another man that walks in after Wonshik, the CEO holding out his hand but the man smacks it away, frowning. His hair is a little longer than it should be for him to be another businessman and it’s tied into a small ponytail at the back of his head, his long black fringe still framing his face. He’s kind of cute too, his face round and soft and his lips are pouty and pink. He scans the floor, going over Hongbin and his eyes are even prettier, brows furrowing and whatever he says to Wonshik looks like a whine. 

Hongbin downs the rest of his champagne, handing it to a caterer and making his way to his table without another word. He knew Hakyeon was gorgeous too but Wonshik just had to bring in a friend who’s apparently a model to a charity party to boost his image. He needs another drink.

Turns out, Hongbin and Wonshik are on the same table for whatever fucking reason. Admittedly, they are big tables and considering they don’t have their fathers with them or wives and older children to sit with them, the planners probably just shoved them together because Hongbin and Wonshik both have parties of three. 

What a good night. Hongbin is really going to need a cigarette after this. The pack is burning a hole in his inside pocket but he can't leave right now. He has a reputation to uphold.

He greets Hakyeon politely because that’s how he was raised and shakes hands with the man from before, his name being Taekwoon and smiles when Hakyeon and him catch up. He surprisingly does greet Wonshik too, his smile close mouthed and a little forced but it’s good enough. Wonshik doesn’t comment or look particularly impressed by anything. They’re on neutral ground tonight and they’re both acutely aware of it.

“How goes?” Hakyeon asks and Hongbin makes a so-so gesture. He’s on his way to being tipsy which is helping his mental state in the worst way possible. It won’t be helping him in the morning but that’s for future Hongbin to deal with.

Taekwoon is looking around worriedly and Hongbin finally asks him what's wrong, only to have Wonshik groan in annoyance. “He thought there was going to be kids here,” Wonshik says, his finger circling the rim of his glass and Hongbin is not looking at that, the rings on his fingers catching the yellow light and glinting. He looks filthy rich, dripping in money and it’s disgusting because Hongbin finds it hot. He _hates_ Wonshik. He's just drunk.

“Why invite me if there’s not going to be children?” Taekwoon says, picking whatever fluff is in Wonshik’s hair. “You invited me solely for that! I’m a preschool teacher, not a businessman. I couldn't give less of a shit how many old men here want my money.” He sniffs, crossing his arms with a frown. “I pay enough tax.”

“There were children before,” Hongbin says and Taekwoon looks beyond upset at that but it’s their fault for coming late. Taekwoon is probably thinking the same thing right now because he’s glaring at Wonshik who is pointedly ignoring him, a perfect groomed and slit eyebrow raising.

Hakyeon laughs, covering his mouth as he takes a sip of his drink, still smiling. He glances at Hongbin and shakes his head. “Taekwoonie has been a long time friend of ours. When then invite said plus one, Wonshik gave him a call.”

It’s easy to talk to them all together for some reason and Wonshik rolls his eyes, pushing up his glasses. The chains sway as he moves and he looks expensive, dripping in silver with the complement of the golden hue of his skin. “You only came for that! Not even because I invited you.”

“Well, there’s _champagne,”_ Taekwoon spits, downing Wonshik’s glass quickly and looking around for more. Hongbin has been refilled so he offers his glass to the teacher only for Hakyeon to stand and take the glass from him before Taekwoon can grab it. He makes whiny grabby motions at it like a child who’s toy has been taken from them but Hakyeon shakes his head, pouring the glass into his own and it almost overflows.

“We’ve been here ten minutes,” Hakyeon scolds, pointing at Taekwoon and the teacher lowers his head in shame. He looks like a kicked puppy which is funny because he’s a lot bigger than Hakyeon and broader than Wonshik too. “Behave, Taekwoonie. Or I’ll make you pay cab fare.”

That shuts Taekwoon up and Hongbin laughs suddenly, shocked at himself. He covers his mouth and looks away, Hakyeon giving him back his glass. Wonshik’s staring at him with wide eyes, surprised, and he really doesn't like it so he tries to make conversation with the assistants next to him to distract himself. He knows his ears are red but he pays all of them no mind, whispering to the assistants next to him just to distract himself.

“How was Japan, Mister Kim?” one of the assistants asks and Hongbin hopes food will be served soon. They’re all idly chatting and Hongbin doesn’t have a problem with it but his own assistants are tuning more and more into Wonshik and even Hakyeon which he shouldn’t have a problem with (he doesn’t) but Taekwoon is chatting away with others at the table, talking about his work and how he’s been volunteering at orphanages since he was a teenager and that he’s always had a soft spot for kids, even if he has no kids of his own. 

Everything is perfect for Wonshik in that moment, the ball in his court. Everything couldn’t be more beautifully set up for him, an artist completing a picture perfect masterpiece. His assistant is even jotting down notes and chatting like this is the easiest thing in the world, Wonshik’s easy smiles inviting and pretty for everyone. Taekwoon has a nephew even, and is showing photos of him to one of Hongbin’s assistants and she’s cooing, complimenting Taekwoon’s sister who’s _so beautiful, wow! Do you all look similar? You must have a beautiful family._

Hongbin’s blood is boiling and he takes a breath, about to snap. He’s annoyed and he’s being ignored by everyone, including his assistants but it’s his own damn fault. He could snap and yell and scream but he was never raised that way and he saves his rage for Friday nights with Sanghyuk, something he’s missing out on right now. His night is crumbling around him and it’s entirely his fault for being so bitter but he wants to blame anyone, _everyone_ so he can stop feeling so fucking awful.

Wonshik makes eye contact with him and frowns and Hongbin smiles in a way he hopes is friendly but it probably comes across as a sneer. He downs his fourth champagne and crosses his arms, seeing the food slowly filtering out. Wonshik doesn’t question him and Hongbin really should have eaten before coming here because his head is starting to throb, his ears refusing to listen to anything besides Hakyeon’s beautiful laughter and Taekwoon’s rambling about his family.

The food is in front of him and Hongbin can’t even stand to look at it. People are still chatting and no one has acknowledged him or spoken to him in a while now and he wants to run away. He’s definitely a little more than tipsy, the champagne hitting him harder than intended and he’s never usually like this. He still has the mind to not open his mouth and start growling at people because he’s better than that and he won’t lower himself to the ground for people to walk over just because he’s upset at being ignored like a bratty child. 

Hongbin stands right as Wonshik is about to make a speech for the tables around them because he was asked to and leaves, hoping no one finds it strange but they most definitely will. He can feel the eyes on him, the questions of _why is Lee’s boy getting up? Where is he going? What’s he doing? Is he drunk?_

He’s closer to drunk than he is to sober but he has little to no self control and he should have stopped when he was still calm but his blood is boiling and the water in his brain is starting to whistle. He wants to smash something but he’s still standing outside the hall in his suit and his hair is done. If anyone bothers to come looking for him, he’d be damned if they see him kicking rocks onto the road.

Why does Wonshik have to exist? It’s petty jealousy at this point and for once, Hongbin actually thought he could get through one fucking day without wanting to throttle Wonshik but he’s still the same old Hongbin and he lets his negative emotions control him until he can’t handle it anymore. He’s jealous and envious and everything about Wonshik is perfect but Hongbin will never be that. He’s never had the freedom Wonshik has and he never will. He’ll always be a corporate sell out, taking over his company and knowing nothing else besides how to manipulate profits and get his way with people he’ll see in the media more than he’ll see in real life. 

Wonshik is perfect and that's the bottom line. Hakyeon is the perfect assistant and fucking hell, even Taekwoon is the perfect plus one. Wonshik couldn’t have made better choices tonight and he’s the one coming out on top because Hongbin has no friends like that and he thought of plus oneing Gongchan and Sanghyuk all because he didn’t want to be alone. Taekwoon may be Wonshik’s friend, Hakyeon’s too, but he’s the perfect person to bring to a charity party for children and Hongbin highly doubts that Taekwoon was their only option. Even then, Hakyeon is fit for any job just like he always has been but at the end of the day, Hongbin can’t hate either of them. They’re better than him and they always have been, even if Hongbin is stubborn and too cocky to admit when he’s been bested. They've done nothing wrong; it’s just Hongbin’s own gut ripping himself to shreds and then attacking both of them.

Hongbin is used to fighting to get his way and he’s a good businessman but it’s been proven that tonight, he’s the one sitting on his ass outside the dining hall when a stomach full of too expensive champagne and a raging headache while Wonshik is inside chatting about his business trip to Japan and how good this party will be for his company and how well Taekwoon fits in and how good of a choice it was to come tonight. He was late and still, he's better than Hongbin!

He’s crying before he can stop himself because he’s past the point of trying to save himself and look presentable. His hands are in his hair and he’s probably going to throw up but his throat is clamped shut and he can barely breathe. He grabs his phone, his tears blurring his vision and blindly calls Sanghyuk. He feels like two day old garbage that's been kicked around but his best friend picks up easily and in a moment, Hongbin is crying harder for no reason other than he's so angry and upset and it hurts him and calms him to hear Sanghyuk’s voice.

“Sanghyuk, please come get me,” he manages, choking and he’s moaning in agony because his head hurts so fucking bad. Sanghyuk must have been asleep before answering but he's awake now, trying to scramble around.

_“Hyung? What's wrong-”_

“Just please come get me!” Hongbin yells into his phone before taking a shaky breath and stretching out his legs as he settles on the kerb. Sanghyuk says he’ll be there in ten minutes and Hongbin hangs up only to cry into his hands, his chest tight. He's sobbing on the fucking sidewalk all because he's so pissed off and jealous that everything has to be about Kim fucking Wonshik. It’s always been about Wonshik. Hongbin is a good person but Wonshik is better. He’ll always be better and Hongbin is too drunk to not overthink everything.

Sanghyuk pulls up in seven minutes flat and Hongbin stands up only to fall back down again, hard on his ass. Just from that, he starts pathetically crying again and Sanghyuk grabs him, hauling him up and holding him around the waist.

“What happened, hyung?” he says and Hongbin can't speak. He can barely even see but Sanghyuk just gets him into the car, driving off while Hongbin cries next to him, a little quietly. Sanghyuk holds his hand over the gearstick, Hongbin’s nails gripping too tightly but he doesn't complain, squeezing when Hongbin does.

Sanghyuk takes him back to his apartment because it’s closer and more or less carries Hongbin to his apartment. It must look weird to the people in the lobby who are only just heading out for a night on the town but Sanghyuk doesn’t pay it any mind, Hongbin hanging onto Sanghyuk’s shoulders limply. He puts him on the couch and crouches in front of Hongbin and wipes his cheeks with his sleeve, sighing as he rolls them up.

“Talk to me, hyung,” he says softly and Hongbin looks up him, his nose snotty and he just takes a breath, looking down at his hands. Sanghyuk shouldn’t have to deal with him but he is now and Hongbin needs to sober up quickly.

“W-Wonshik, he…” He screws up his face, his nails digging into his palms painfully. “Everything is about him! I’m so _sick_ and _tired_ of being pushed aside! We’re the same age and yet I’m always just in the corner, the second guess! He doesn't even fucking care!”

He shakes his head, clenching his teeth tightly. “Tonight… It was okay, at first. We were talking! Wonshik and I! And his friend… His plus one is a preschool teacher. He's fucking perfect! I’m…” He’s about to cry again and he can’t admit that this is primarily his fault so Sanghyuk just sits back on his heels, his hands on Hongbin’s legs and he squeezes comfortingly, urging him to go on.

“So you're drunk and you cried on the sidewalk?” Sanghyuk concludes with a smile, not unkind. Hongbin tries to push him away but he ends up with Sanghyuk dragging Hongbin on top of him and rolling on top of him, crushing him. In his drunken state, it doesn’t hurt but he might still throw up.

“Hyogi, get- Ugh, get off me!” Hongbin grunts but Sanghyuk is almost three inches taller than him and weighs a lot more, deadweighting himself and Hongbin wheezes, his eyes wide.

“Hyung, you're stupid,” he says simply and Hongbin groans in his ear, trying to get him off. If he wanted to be belittled, he wouldn't have called Sanghyuk. He would have just listened to his own thoughts and cried some more outside the hall. But he’s glad he could form a logical thought for more than four seconds and call his best friend. He’d rather be sat on by Sanghyuk and made fun of than sit in that dining hall for a minute longer.

“He's a businessman,” Sanghyuk says, leaning on his hands that are barracketing Hongbin’s head. They’re staring at each other and Hongbin distantly wonders when Sanghyuk grew up right in front of him. “He has to look good. He isn't doing it to make you look bad and you know it.”

“You don't know busine-” Hongbin tries but Sanghyuk sits on his stomach, making him cough.

“So what if I don't?” Sanghyuk spits, scowling. He really had grown up but he’s been fighting Hongbin ever since they met despite the age gap. “It doesn't matter. I know how _people_ work. But you're drunk and you need to go to bed. Will you throw up on my carpet?”

“If you don't get off me, I will,” Hongbin whines and Sanghyuk stands, effortlessly pulling Hongbin to his feet. He slumps onto the younger man because Sanghyuk can carry him easily and he does, only to just throw him on the bed and let Hongbin tuck himself into bed. He’s caring but there’s only so much Sanghyuk will do for Hongbin before he gives up.

“Hyogi?” he calls quietly when he's out of his suit and under Sanghyuk’s covers, the blanket up to his chin. His best friend turns in the doorway, his own shirt off and he's about to sleep on the couch because they both don’t like waking up spooning. “Thank you for picking me up.”

Sanghyuk laughs under his breath, his eyes alight with some kind of fire that Hongbin’s too drunk to identify. “You're welcome, hyung. But you're paying for gas.”

“It was a five minute drive!” he calls but Sanghyuk still leaves, closing the door behind him. Hongbin tries to doze off before he hears a phone buzzing on the floor, realising it’s his. 

He climbs out of bed hazily and answers as best as he can, hoping he doesn’t sound as awful as he feels. “Lee Ho- Hongbin speaking.”

_“Hi,”_ comes the voice and Hongbin recognises it as Hakyeon’s. Why is Hakyeon calling him? To rub it in that he went home and accepted the humiliation? _“Mister Lee, are you home? Or with someone?”_

“Uh.” Hongbin shakes his head, really hoping he’s not dreaming because that would be a stupid dream to have. His rival’s assistant who he thinks is too hot for this earth ringing him? Okay, maybe it’s not that weird. Hakyeon is gorgeous. He’s too drunk to think rationally. “Yes. I’m… Yeah, I’m with my friend. Right now.”

Hakyeon chuckles and Hongbin immediately relaxes. Hakyeon isn't trying to hurt him. He's friendly, he always has been. _“Okay. As long as you’re safe, okay? Please get some rest.”_

“I will,” he responds blindly before hanging up. He drops his phone on the ground, slowly falling back onto the bed and the minute he hits the pillow, his eyes are closed. 

He’s way too drunk for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u thought of this chapter bc i feel like it was kinda rushed... i tried to make it more built up but i want to establish hongbin and wonshiks relationship rn so dsjkjds tell me pls im sorry


	3. chapter three

Wonshik has no idea where Hongbin just walked off to.

He had stood up to make a speech that he really couldn't be bothered making or standing up for but Taekwoon hates public speaking and Hakyeon does this too much for him so he has to swallow his pride and get it over with. No chance Taekwoon is standing up and representing him when he's hiccuping like a newborn baby, tipsy off expensive champagne.

For the most part, it’s fine. Wonshik knows how to joke and when to be serious and thank his associates. He's been trained to speak this way and please people like he actually means every word that comes out of his mouth. Hongbin’s assistants are watching him with bright eyes and he’s surprised none of them have bothered to even look for their CEO who is obviously missing. He finishes the speech with a toast and sits down before anyone can comment, Taekwoon cradling his champagne like a it’s the most precious thing ever.

“Where did Hongbin go?” Wonshik asks to either Taekwoon or Hakyeon (anyone who will answer him is good enough). Taekwoon looks between Hongbin’s vacant seat and Wonshik before his eyes widen comically. He turns in his seat to scan the floor but there’s no sign of Hongbin at all. Wonshik checked already.

“He left before you started,” Hakyeon says, standing up and placing his napkin on the table. “I’ll look for him. He can’t be too far.”

“He was really cute,” Taekwoon comments randomly and Wonshik can agree with him. Hongbin looked incredible tonight, simple black earrings dotting his lobes and his hair was styled up and out of his eyes, a beautiful navy blue suit framing his shoulders. The tie was even better and Hongbin had looked the picture perfect ideal of high class youth. He’s always known that Hongbin is gorgeous; he’d have to be blind not to admit it. Hearing Taekwoon say it makes it a lot more real because Taekwoon has an eye for pretty things and if Hongbin fits that category, he's already won.

“Is he around?” Wonshik asks when Hakyeon comes back but his assistant shakes his head before sitting down again. Wonshik turns to Hongbin’s assistants and taps on the table, a little rudely but their CEO is either missing or dead and they’re not doing anything about it or haven't even realised he's gone.

Hongbin had looked upset before but he hadn’t given anything away when Wonshik had met his gaze besides his fingers curling on the table. He’s really not sure what could have happened in the give or take forty minutes that they had spent together and as far as Wonshik is concerned, he didn’t do anything wrong that could have pissed Hongbin off besides just existing.

But the CEO looked ready to burst and if Wonshik recalls correctly, Hongbin had downed at least five glasses of champagne, meaning he was either really good at handling his liquor or he’s drunk and alone and unable to be found. Wonshik’s worried because he's a decent human being and Hongbin is _alone._ Hongbin could wish him dead and Wonshik would still be worried about him.

“I checked the men’s room and he wasn’t in there,” Hakyeon tells him, his eyes on the other tables. “He might be outside but I haven’t seen anyone else leave. Is he a smoker?”

Wonshik frowns. He doesn’t think Hongbin would be but if he is, he hides it pretty well. He’s never smelt like smoke or anything like the men who are all three times divorced that sit in the conference room and even if he was, Wonshik doubts Hongbin would let him being a smoker affect his image. It’s not even that bad, honestly, considering Wonshik could guarantee that everyone in his company has tasted an ashtray before.

Wonshik decides that checking outside would be their best bet and he asks one of Hongbin’s assistants to at least call their damn CEO because one of them is bound to have his number. They need to leave because Taekwoon is about to start screaming at people about politics and feminism if he doesn’t stop drinking and Wonshik really doesn’t want to have to explain that to people. Not that it’s a bad thing; Wonshik would join Taekwoon in yelling at a bunch of sexist old men just for the hell of it but Wonshik wants to go home and Hakyeon’s been not so secretly checking his phone the whole night so he probably wants to get somewhere too. Somewhere being a certain Han Sanghyuk’s apartment.

“Let’s go,” Wonshik whispers in Taekwoon’s ear who takes his hand this time and lets himself be pulled from the hall, waving at randoms and Wonshik bows respectfully to anyone that they meet. It’s only eleven at night but the party should be wrapping up about now and Taekwoon’s personal party should have wrapped up an hour ago. For a preschool teacher, he sure does drink a lot.

“He’s not here either,” Hakyeon says when they’re outside and the assistants are following them, one on the phone trying to contact Hongbin frantically. It was the CEO’s decision to walk out and since he’s not here, Wonshik can only assume he either called a cab or got someone to pick him up. He looked too angry to be walking home so Wonshik hopes someone actually got him instead of Hongbin stumbling home like a drunk. He really hopes Hongbin didn't make the decision to _drive_ home.

Hakyeon is on his phone and Wonshik is about to tell him to stop texting his not-boyfriend because they need to find Hongbin or he’s going to _die_ but Hakyeon puts the phone to his ear, holding his hand up for Wonshik to stop whatever he’s about to say. “Hi, Mister Lee? Are you home? Or with someone?”

Wonshik is very surprised that Hakyeon managed to get a hold on Hongbin rather than the assistants who fucking work with him but Hakyeon is a man of many names and secrets, smart and cunning. He’s pleased with himself and Wonshik hears Taekwoon kicking a rock behind him so he has to take care of that now. God, when did he become a babysitter? Taekwoon is the one teaching _children._

“Okay,” Hakyeon smiles, putting his hand into his pocket when Wonshik is done grabbing Taekwoon from the garden bed. “As long as you’re safe. Please get some rest.” He hangs up, looking between Wonshik and Taekwoon before looking sharply at the assistants who look terrified out of their minds. “Your boss is fine but do try to keep an eye on him next time. He’s at a friend’s house right now and it would be in your best interest for this to never happen again.”

Hakyeon isn’t trying to be rude or pretentious; this shouldn’t have happened in the first place but Hongbin is also a grown man so he can be to blame as well. The assistants visibly sag with relief and Wonshik holds out his hand for a cab, Taekwoon’s hand tightly grasped in his own. Now that that’s taken care of, Wonshik can’t wait to get home. Hakyeon pats Wonshik’s shoulder, brushing his hair a little out of Wonshik’s eyes before sighing. It’s been a long night and now they have to tackle a drunk Taekwoon who’s adamant about getting Wonshik to let him go.

All three of them fit into a cab, Taekwoon against the window, squished. Luckily, he falls asleep pretty easily, his head leaning on Wonshik’s shoulder. He doesn’t know why he’s in the middle considering that Hakyeon is the smallest but his assistant is back on his phone, texting someone (it’s definitely Sanghyuk) with a smile on his face.

“How did you get his number?” Wonshik wonders quietly, shooting a look at Hakyeon. The street lights give their fleeting colour to the inside of the car before disappearing and he catches sight of himself in the rear view mirror, his glasses glinting.

Hakyeon purses his lips, not looking up from his phone. “I was emailed his number a while back to organise a meeting with him personally. His contact details were listed so I just found the email again and rang him.” 

Wonshik nods, Taekwoon pretty much clinging to his arm and snuggling into his neck. He puts his arm around the teacher, sighing as Hakyeon leans against him too. It’s hardly comfortable but with all three of them, Wonshik relaxes easily.

“That went well?” Hakyeon asks, looking up at Wonshik who just sighs, looking straight through the windscreen as Taekwoon drools on his shoulder, dead asleep.

 

***

 

Sanghyuk wakes up to a particular CEO vomiting in his toilet and it’s not even eight in the morning but Sanghyuk is sitting on the side of his bathtub, patting Hongbin’s neck and face with a wet cloth when he comes back up for air. What are best friends for, after all? Hongbin’s lucky he doesn't have long hair anymore or this would have really been disgusting.

Not a lot comes up besides champagne but Hongbin looks awful and when he looks up at Sanghyuk, his eyes are red rimmed and puffy. He’s been crying and Sanghyuk can only wipe his whole face with the cloth, dabbing his lips so get rid of the spew and Hongbin sniffs once before sitting back on his heels, probably feeling a lot worse than he looks.

“I have a headache,” Hongbin rasps like that’s his number one problem right now and Sanghyuk just shakes his head with a pitiful smile, brushing Hongbin hair out of his face because it’s his turn to be the big brother and Hongbin needs a shit load of tender love and care. If Sanghyuk has to cuddle him to better health than he will.

“You think you can keep anything down?” he asks and Hongbin just replies with a request for water. Now that it’s out of his system, he probably feels a lot better but he’s still sleepy and a little groggy so it’ll take some time before he’s brand new again. 

When Hongbin is lying on his couch with a blanket, a bucket and two litre water bottle next to him, fast asleep, Sanghyuk finally sits down in his bedroom, plugging in his earphones and calling the one person he knows will be awake this early on a Saturday. When he’d not working, Sanghyuk isn't even awake before noon but Hakyeon is up by eight every morning no matter what.

Hakyeon picks up on the third ring with a yawn but greets Sanghyuk cheerily. _“I’m making breakfast. What’s up?”_

“You know that friend I told you about? That came over last night drunk?” Hakyeon hums and something pops like bacon, making Sanghyuk wish he was with his boyfriend (still unclear on that) rather than taking care of his stupid best friend. But Hongbin needs him so he can't really be selfish right now.

Sanghyuk picks up Hongbin’s shirt and sniffs it, glad that it smells like Hongbin and not… vomit. “Yeah, he just woke me up to spew in my toilet and now he’s on bed rest. How’s your morning, hyung?”

Hakyeon laughs and it’s a sweet sound, making Sanghyuk’s heart flutter. _“I’m sorry, baby. I think my night was better than yours and my morning definitely is but… I had to chase up another CEO last night and then put my drunk friend to bed.”_ He tuts. _“Looks like we were both big brothers last night.”_

Hakyeon was at a work party last night according to what he told Sanghyuk. He had said that he had fun but it was a work party, after all and he was with his boss and friend who was their plus one. Also, Hakyeon calling him baby? That’s a step in the very right direction and Sanghyuk _really_ likes it. “How’d that go for you?”

_“Eh,”_ Hakyeon replies and Sanghyuk can imagine him shrugging. _“As well as it could have gone, honestly. The CEO was drunk and his assistants couldn’t even get a hold of him. He answered me, though. Pays to have a few tricks.”_

Sanghyuk laughs, deciding to hang up Hongbin’s suit jacket and slacks, wedging his phone in between his face and shoulder. “Have you always been absolutely incredible at your job or is that a recent thing?”

_“Don’t get smart,”_ Hakyeon teases. What sounds like the stove turns off and he sighs. _“You want to come over later? I don’t really want to go anywhere, though. Is that okay?”_

“That’s okay,” Sanghyuk agrees, grinning like a fool. Once Hongbin’s alive and responding to the waking world, Sanghyuk can drive him home and head straight to Hakyeon. He just needs his friend to actually wake up rather than lay dying on his couch but he knows for a fact that Hongbin likes his own bed better than Sanghyuk’s. “I’ll call in around two?”

_“That’s perfect. I’ll see you then, baby.”_ He laughs softly, a plate clinking over the other end. _“Take care of your friend, though.”_

“Oh, he’s getting well taken care of,” Sanghyuk grumbles but there’s no hard feelings. Hongbin needed him last night and he won’t kick him out unless Hongbin is actually okay and not pretending. He’s not heartless and he did promise Hongbin some love even if he didn’t ask. “I’ll see you soon, hyung.”

 

***

 

In three hours, Hongbin wakes up again and doesn’t vomit. Sanghyuk is able to get him to eat something and gets some coffee into him too for good measure. He’s oddly quiet but Sanghyuk isn’t upset; Hongbin had a big night and he’s probably trying to remember the worst parts of it right now.

Hongbin has told him about Wonshik many times. At first, it was just an offhand comment because Wonshik shares the exact same position and age as Hongbin, just in a different company. It then morphed into how unprofessional he is and how much better his assistant is than him. The assistant seems a lot like Hakyeon, now that he thinks about it.

Wonshik had never been outright rude to Hongbin and it’s honestly a mystery as to why Hongbin despises him so much. It’s his own insecurities, Sanghyuk figures, even if Hongbin won’t admit it. He and Wonshik are pretty much the same in their positions and age and responsibilities but Wonshik seems to get off scot-free with everything whilst Hongbin is the one struggling to please a father who won’t acknowledge him.

Sanghyuk feels bad for Hongbin even though he knows he shouldn’t. He isn’t some pity party that Sanghyuk is apart of and Hongbin would hate him for that. They’re best friends and Hongbin has done a lot more in his life than Sanghyuk probably ever will but that’s because Hongbin is determined and incredibly smart. He’s strong and level headed, even if he gets jealous sometimes over trivial things. Sanghyuk admires him beyond belief and it hurts to see him like this, especially after last night.

He’s never seen Hongbin that upset and when he found out that it was over Wonshik, it all made sense. Sanghyuk doesn’t dislike Wonshik because he knows nothing about him besides Hongbin’s hatred for him. He doesn’t think he could be a bad guy and all Hongbin ever talks about is how he’s not cut out for business or that he’s lazy but seriously, what twenty-five year old has their shit together and can be a standing CEO of a company? Wonshik sounds like he’s doing his damn best.

Sanghyuk wonders when it all got so messy for Hongbin. He’s always been the one who’s strong, the one who never breaks down but after last night… Sanghyuk isn’t so sure. This could just be a one time thing and Hongbin was drunk but he would hate to wake up to Hongbin crying again on the phone again, begging him to come and get him. It’s heartbreaking to see your best friend do everything they can and get no recognition for it and it’s even worse to know that it’s normal for Hongbin. He never gets recognised for his hardwork and it’s frustrating, painful to see.

“I can stay here with you,” Sanghyuk offers when Hongbin is sitting up, the blanket around his bare shoulders. He doesn’t want to leave Hongbin alone but he can’t tell if Hongbin’s okay or not.

“No,” Hongbin smiles, a little crookedly but it’s reassuring in the weirdest way possible, considering Hongbin looks like he just got his shit rocked at a cheap bar. “I heard you on the phone. Go visit your boyfriend and I’ll go home.” He takes another sip of his coffee, placing it back on the coffee table as he smacks his lips. “That’s if you drop me off. I’ll pay for gas, you asshole.”

“You can walk home, then!” Sanghyuk retorts but he lets Hongbin eat some of his dairy free chocolate even though he complains about it before they head off, Sanghyuk on course for Hakyeon’s a lot earlier than he planned. 

When Hongbin steps out of the car outside his building, Sanghyuk leans over the gearbox to look at him worriedly. “Call me and I’ll head straight over, you know that, right?” he says because he loves Hongbin and if his best friend were to have a meltdown again, he’d rather he do with Sanghyuk next to him than alone. He’d come running to Hongbin if he so much as cried again.

Hongbin stares at him for a moment, all eyebags and conflicting feelings before he manages a smile, ruffling Sanghyuk’s hair. He looks better when he smiles and it makes Sanghyuk’s chest a little lighter. “Go hang out with your boyfriend, loser. I'll be fine.”

Sanghyuk laughs, accepting Hongbin’s hand just to hold it for a little longer than necessary. “I’m just around the corner,” he reminds him before closing the door, more or less speeding off to Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon’s cooking is really good and if Sanghyuk gets to, he wants sweet and sour pork in batter because Hakyeon said he could make it on their first date. Maybe he could bring some for Hongbin later.

He’s rushing a little and the elevator can’t come quick enough but soon he’s on the fifth floor, Hakyeon opens his door only to be kissed by Sanghyuk who’s smiling like a fool. Hakyeon is surprised because he _squeaks_ but cups Sanghyuk’s face, laughing once they both pull back. “At least let me shut the door,” he smiles.

“Couldn’t wait,” Sanghyuk says because he’s a little stupid around Hakyeon.

Hakyeon shakes his head with his hand carding through Sanghyuk’s hair, watching his face. It’s easy between them and even though Sanghyuk has been a little confused as to what to call Hakyeon, he’d really like it if he could call him his boyfriend. Hakyeon’s already using pet names and though he knows for a fact that the older man calls everyone sweetie or darling, he’s never heard him refer to anyone as _baby._

“Sweet and sour pork,” Sanghyuk blurts and Hakyeon snorts, his arms still wrapped around his shoulders. Sanghyuk’s hands have made a home for themselves on Hakyeon’s hips and he kisses him again just for the fun of it while Hakyeon hums.

“I think I have things here for lemon chicken,” he says against Sanghyuk’s lips, his words a little muffled. “Next time you’re over, I’ll do the sweet and sour pork for you, okay?”

Sanghyuk hums even though he’s a little disappointed but Hakyeon had said that lemon chicken was something he’s been making for years so it’s bound to be good. And when he’s over next time? _Yes._ Sanghyuk can’t cook so anything that’s not burnt and tastes better than charcoal is a win to him.

“How’s your friend?” Hakyeon asks when he’s in the kitchen, Sanghyuk sitting on the countertop as he cuts the chicken. “Did you get him home?”

Sanghyuk nods. Hakyeon would probably know better than him about why Hongbin feels so awful so he takes a breath and shoots his shot. “That friend… He’s a CEO,” he starts and Hakyeon pauses his knife work, looking at him with a concerned frown. “He’s against this other guy who’s the exact same as him, like in age and position and stuff. I picked him up last night from a charity party or something and he was really upset. Apparently the other guy is really successful and has a great assistant and… Hyung’s really upset about it.”

“Is your friend Lee Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks, suspicious and Sanghyuk frowns this time, confused.

“Yeah? Have you heard of him?”

“Oh, baby.” Hakyeon starts to laugh, his cheeks a little pink and he shakes his head. He’s brandishing a knife and when SAnghyuk leans away from it, Hakyeon puts it down quickly. “We’re very stupid. _Kim Wonshik_ is my boss.”

“You’re an enemy!” Sanghyuk yells but it’s playful. Hakyeon neck chops him only to stand between his legs and lean into him, his hands on Sanghyuk’s thighs. Sanghyuk keeps his hands to himself but leans forward a little.

“So Mister Lee is your best friend?” Hakyeon purses his lips in thought and Sanghyuk refrains from kissing him. “He’s… Wonshik is a character but _he_ admires _Hongbin._ Mister Lee is perfect to Wonshik and I, honestly. He’s a business graduate and was raised exactly for the job he has. He knows what he’s doing.” He looks up at Sanghyuk and sighs, searching his face. “You said your friend was upset last night, though. What did he do?”

“Got drunk and cried on the sidewalk before calling me.” Even saying it outloud makes Sanghyuk’s heart hurt. Hongbin is stronger than he looks but everyone needs a break. Hongbin got one last night but it wasn’t exactly in a good way. “I love him but he doesn’t let anyone in. He just shoulders his issues. I guess it’s because I won’t understand.”

Hakyeon touches his cheek and Sanghyuk leans into it. “It’s not your fault, sweetheart. I had to call him last night to make sure he was even alive but it was you who came and got him. Saved his assistants a world of hurt.”

“We really are stupid,” Sanghyuk laughs, leaning his forehead against Hakyeon’s. “Why didn’t you tell me you worked for Kim Wonshik, though?” Hakyeon stiffens and goes to move away but Sanghyuk grabs him, keeping him close. He cups Hakyeon’s face this time and wraps his legs around his waist, looking innocently at him in prompting.

“Working… Working for Wonshik doesn’t get me a second date, usually,” Hakyeon confesses and it looks like he’s in pain. “My job ruined my last two relationships because they were jealous idiots and… I didn’t want to lose my chance with you all because of my job.”

Sanghyuk strokes his cheekbones with his thumbs, kissing him sweetly. Hakyeon would have had to have done a lot more to screw up their dates than just be busy with work. At this point, Sanghyuk is in a little too deep for him and the late night hangouts and weirdly timed dates don’t bother him in the slightest. It’s kind of different, to be honest. Gives him a bit of excitement.

“You’re stupid,” Sanghyuk tells him only for Hakyeon to frown at him, Sanghyuk grinning the whole time. “Can I call you my boyfriend, then?”

Hakyeon blinks, completely stunned. Sanghyuk is about take back what he just said before Hakyeon kisses him quickly, his arms around his back to hold him tightly. “You’ve been thinking that this whole time? Of course you can call me that.”

Sanghyuk smiles at him, pulling him closer with his legs that are still wrapped around Hakyeon’s waist. “Good. I was confused ‘cause… I didn’t know if it was too soon or not.”

“But I can call you baby and you’re still wondering if I’m just playing with you?”

“That was what confirmed it, honestly,” Sanghyuk laughs, looking into his eyes. Hakyeon’s always been pretty ever since they met for the first time but even more so now, with his curly bed head and low hanging shirt. Sanghyuk is in way too deep for him. “I just don’t feel like you would call your friends that.”

“Smart boy,” Hakyeon says against his lips, pecking him once, twice. He smiles and Sanghyuk is swooning but he remembers what Hakyeon just said in a rush.

“You called Hongbin?” he questions, earning a hum in reply. “I didn't hear you but why did you call him? Couldn't his assistants do that?”

Hakyeon pulls away for a moment, recalling. “Wonshik told them to call him but Hongbin wasn't answering. Wonshik was the one who got us to look for him but he was already gone.” His eyebrows raise and he looks at Sanghyuk. “Wonshik was the only one to notice, really. I didn't think anything of it.”

Sanghyuk thinks on that for a moment. Even though Hongbin rang him, Wonshik was the reason anyone even knew he wasn’t okay, Hakyeon included. And from what he’s gathered, Hakyeon is very observant. Wonshik did a really good thing in even bothering to check on Hongbin, even if Hongbin seems to hate him.

“Hongbin-hyung hates Wonshik,” Sanghyuk says, flushing just from saying that. He’s telling Wonshik’s assistant who also happens to be his boyfriend that his best friend hates his boss. How did Sanghyuk manage to do this to himself? “Well, maybe not hate. But he doesn’t like him. Do you know why? I wouldn’t think that Wonshik could be an awful person. He seems like a regular guy.”

“He is,” Hakyeon replies, smoothing down Sanghyuk’s hair as he rakes it back, making him sigh. “Wonshik is a simple guy. He lives a little too much for certain aesthetics but… I think Mister Lee doesn’t like him because they’re so similar but different at the same time.” He pulls away from Sanghyuk so he can go back to cutting the chicken, Sanghyuk dropping down and leaning against the counter. “They’re the same age, in the same position in their companies, but Hongbin is a business major like me, really serious about his position and he doesn’t like to be… mocked.” He swallows, looking down, dejected. “He knows this life better than anyone but Wonshik doesn’t. He’s not stupid but he’s definitely not Hongbin’s level because he was never taught. He was never raised like that. Everything that Wonshik knows is either from me or he learnt it himself.”

Sanghyuk didn’t know any of that. As far as he knows, Wonshik is just like Hongbin but Hongbin hates him. He’s unprofessional and rude and that’s all Sanghyuk has ever gotten out of him. Hakyeon says that Wonshik admires Hongbin, somehow, even if his best friend is hostile towards him. He’s going to have to google Kim Wonshik himself later. There’s no chance he’ll get a good opinion out of Hongbin if he asks, even if Hongbin was drunk and cloudy last night.

“I guess Hongbin doesn’t see that,” Sanghyuk mumbles, more to himself but Hakyeon puts his knife down, shooting him a glare.

“Do you not believe me?” he asks and Sanghyuk is quick to shake his head, holding his hands out in surrender. Hakyeon and Wonshik have been close friends for a while, from what Hakyeon has told Sanghyuk so him questioning Wonshik couldn’t have landed well.

“Of course I believe you,” he says and Hakyeon huffs a breath through his nose. That could have been a bomb that would have taken weeks to diffuse, Sanghyuk realises. “I’ve never met the guy so how can I judge him?”

Hakyeon places the chicken onto a plate, seasoning it before he can deep fry it. “I wish people were more like you in that way,” he says sadly. “Wonshik works hard for the company, even with his background. He knows he doesn’t have Hongbin’s experience but that’s why I help him so much. He’s serious about making his father proud and he knows how to talk. You should hear him, honestly.”

“You sound like you’re talking about your child,” Sanghyuk chuckles but knowing Hakyeon, he probably treats Wonshik that way. When he and Hakyeon had first met, Hakyeon had been nothing but kind to him and soon they had started joking around like old friends despite Sanghyuk being behind a counter and Hakyeon coming in for coffee before disappearing. Hakyeon’s always been familiar to him in a way, easy going and comfortable.

“How long have you known Wonshik?” he finds himself asking and he knows he’s not overstepping his boundaries but he hopes Hakyeon doesn’t find this invasive.

Hakyeon purses his lips as he coats the chicken in flour, egg and breadcrumbs, his hands skilled and practised. He pauses, his fingers dripping with egg as he thinks. “For… Well, since I was seventeen.” He looks like he's doing the math in his head which is faster than Sanghyuk could do himself. “So, eleven years now.”

Hakyeon and Wonshik haven’t known each other for as long as Sanghyuk and Hongbin but Hakyeon holds so much love, pride and affection for Wonshik that it makes Sanghyuk feel warm and soft inside. “What about that other guy?” He squints to which Hakyeon goes to boop his nose but decides against it because of his breadcrumb fingers. “That Wonshik-hyung brought to the party?”

“Wonshik-hyung?” Hakyeon echoes, smirking at him. Sanghyuk goes to shove him with his foot but Hakyeon finishes up with the chicken as excuses himself to grab a frying pan. “That was Taekwoon. Wonshik knows him from university and I met him… Oh God, I don’t even remember. Maybe two years now?”

Sanghyuk nods, pursing his lips as he watches the chicken crisps in the pan. Hakyeon is puttering around to make the lemon sauce and Sanghyuk takes the initiative to put on some rice and cut up from chives. Hakyeon matches him as he makes the sauce, a smile on his face. It’s disgustingly domestic but Sanghyuk’s stomach is filled with butterflies and he’s content even if he can’t cook at all. He can cook rice and if he can help Hakyeon, it’s enough for him.

Sanghyuk doesn’t hear from Hongbin until later in the night when Hakyeon is curled up on the couch next to him, sound asleep and tucked under Sanghyuk’s chin. Hongbin texts him, _u busy?_ and Sanghyuk answers him with a _depends. What do u want? :P_

_HBINBIN: idk. Can’t i be lonely? Lolol. Jk gongchan wants to game_

_HBINBIN: actually ur probs w ur bf so dw_

Sanghyuk sighs, knowing Hongbin is lying through his written words and texts him back quickly. 

_SHHYOGI: hyung i can come be ur friend if u want. just ask me_

_HBINBIN: nah u’ve done enough for me. I’m gonna game with gongchan. Check my profile if u think im lying lolol_

Sanghyuk does because he’s worried. He texts Gongchan for good measure too, who replies with _yeh i got him hyogi don't stress :D._ Aside from Sanghyuk, Gongchan also known as Gong Chanshik is the only other person that Hongbin really talks to that he considers a friend. It’s a little sad but Sanghyuk gets why; Hongbin doesn’t have a lot of time for regular friends and sometimes, Sanghyuk has to make a lot of effort to get Hongbin out of the house because of his work. It’s just the way that he works sometimes.

Hakyeon stirs with a small sniff, shifting in Sanghyuk’s arms with a yawn. He leans up and kisses Sanghyuk softly, smiling sleepily. He sits up properly and takes Sanghyuk’s hand in silent comfort. It’s refreshing, Hakyeon is, and Sanghyuk stands up to follow him to bed. They’ve yet to actually sleep in the same bed together or sleep together but Hakyeon doesn’t bat an eye when Sanghyuk takes off his shirt and cuddles up beside him, his head on Hakyeon’s chest as he squeezes him comfortably.

“You seem worried,” Hakyeon whispers into Sanghyuk’s hair just before they’re about to fall asleep.

Sanghyuk looks up at him, kissing him softly on the jaw which makes Hakyeon chuckle. “Just a text from Hongbin-hyung. Worried about him, that’s all.”

“He’s a grown up, baby,” Hakyeon says even if the phrasing is ironic. “A CEO. He’s rough right now but he’ll be okay. And he’s got my number too.”

“I’m not sure if I should make him delete it or not.” Sanghyuk smiles when Hakyeon ducks his head to frown at him. “You’re my boyfriend, after all.”

“Oh, go to sleep,” Hakyeon chastises, slapping Sanghyuk’s back before rubbing it in soothing circles. Sanghyuk hums, sighing into Hakyeon’s chest and almost immediately, he’s out like a light, Hakyeon placing kisses on his head as he snores softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumbass basically using chasang as a filler but also letting them explain some bullshit lmao. have some soft :)


	4. chapter four

“Wonshik, when I said come to my class, I meant it for you to sit with me, not my kids.”

Wonshik looks up from his colouring book, crayons behind his ears as he’s sandwiched between two preschoolers. Taekwoon is standing behind him, Wonshik’s head at his stomach and he rakes his hair back from his forehead, pulling on it until Wonshik whines, dropping his crayon to smack Taekwoon’s hand.

“Ow,” he says and Taekwoon sighs, releasing his hair quickly lest he set a bad example. “I came to hang out with your kids. And they like me. Do you guys like me?”

A chorus of yes’ fill the class which makes Taekwoon more frustrated as Wonshik grins. 

“They’ll cheer for anything if you say it like that,” he says, turning to his class. “Hey! There was a big shipwreck years ago that drowned thousands of people called the Titanic!” 

The kids cheer again, louder this time and Taekwoon looks pointedly at Wonshik, cocking an eyebrow. He sits down on the floor mat, a little tired but his hair hasn’t been pulled out of his hair tie yet so that’s a plus. Wonshik leans back with a sigh and manages to slip off his stool chair and into Taekwoon’s chest. He’s not normally like this but he looks up at Taekwoon who is glaring at him but Wonshik just sighs heavily again, the teacher’s arms circling around him protectively.

“I’m tired,” he says.

Taekwoon scoffs but holds Wonshik a little closer before letting him go. He stands up, helping Wonshik up too before taking a picture from one the kids with a soft _thank you._ He’s completely in his element, sitting back down with the kids and helping them to choose some crayons and telling them where to colour. He takes a pink one and starts drawing with a little girl before someone else calls out for him. Wonshik has already flicked through all the picture books and skimmed Taekwoon’s own sheet music, correcting the messy notes so he’s slumped and bored, stuck at Taekwoon’s desk now with a green crayon behind his ear as he reads yesterday’s daily paper and fills in the crossword like he always does.

“Jaehwanie gave me that,” Taekwoon tells him when the kids have gone back to colouring. It will be nap time for them soon and Wonshik will have to help with that. “He gives them to me to keep me off my phone.”

“So Jaehwanie is the reason you ignore my texts?” Wonshik teases, glancing up at him. Taekwoon chops his neck but pulls up a stool to sit on, leaning his head on Wonshik’s shoulder. “Who is he, anyways? You’ve never mentioned someone like that before.”

“He works as a music teacher.” Taekwoon isn’t even looking at him and Wonshik can tell he’s blushing. He’s avoiding Wonshik’s eyes when the CEO tries to look at him and he stands up to turn his back on Wonshik. “He’s just a friend.”

“Oh?” Wonshik smiles, poking Taekwoon’s sides until he cringes and giggles. “Just a friend? Then why are you so red?”

“I’ll kick you out,” Taekwoon threatens, poking a finger under Wonshik’s chin. He’s glaring at him and they should really shut up before one of the kids starts teasing Taekwoon because he’ll never hear the end of it. 

Wonshik only came here because he was bored at work and not even Hakyeon could entertain him. Taekwoon had asked for help with his kids just to keep them occupied for a while because he hadn’t been able to sleep much recently. Wonshik agreed immediately because he barely ever got to see Taekwoon’s kids and he loved stopping by to just play with them and keep them entertained. Hakyeon had come by a few times as well so they could pick Taekwoon up to go out but had ended up waiting with some of the kids to see them off to their parents. Wonshik is good at tiring the kids out so that Taekwoon can let them nap, him in the corner napping too until it’s time to get up.

Taekwoon sits up when Wonshik gets a text from Hakyeon, asking him to come back to the office. He bids Taekwoon goodbye and waves to all of his kids who look like they’re getting sleepy. He almost yawns just by looking at them and Taekwoon peers up at him, blinking as Wonshik walks out. He wishes he could stay for nap time but alas, he has a job.

He returns back to the office to some late lunch on his desk. His office space is oddly quiet as he eats and he realises that he doesn’t even know why Hakyeon called him back to the office. He looks up to Hakyeon on the couch opposite his desk, his assistant on his phone as he chews around his chopsticks.

“Oh, you have an urgent meeting,” Hakyeon answers, speaking around his chicken. “Your father ordered it for four o’clock. It’s for the hotels opening soon? Our branch is covering it now.”

“Did you receive the documents?”

“I _did_ the documents, thank you.” Hakyeon smiles at him around his food before setting the tray down and dusting off his slacks. He looks nice, with his white shirt patterned with black dots, his navy blue tie fitting with his black pants. His hair is curled slightly and he looks pretty, as usual, A good example of what youth handled business should look like.

They polish off the meeting and Wonshik heads home by himself, the hotel project in the bag and finished thanks to Hakyeon. He’ll be sure to send Hakyeon his paycheck with a little extra something for saving his ass in that meeting. For an assistant, Hakyeon really does act more like a CEO than anything. Normally, it’s very frowned upon for an assistant to handle a project like opening a new chain of cafes or food but Hakyeon is well known in the company and respected because of his diligence and reliability. Wonshik couldn’t ask for a better best friend/assistant.

He skims his emails as he waits for his order to be delivered, sending off automated _thank yous_ to all the companies from the charity party that reached out to him. It’s routine and he refuses to let Hakyeon do it because he always rambles and Wonshik would much rather a curt thanking than an essay about his efforts.

He's got his earphones in as he fiddles with his music demos, sending them to a few of his friends. What's good about being involved in business, is that it gives him a lot of knowledge and his father gave him the okay to invest and build an independent music producing company with some of his friends so they can have their own label. Almost everyone knows that Wonshik doesn't want to sit behind a desk for the rest of his life unless that desk has a soundboard on it and he's in his own recording studio. He's produced countless of his friends songs already and he's keeping to himself right now because of his acting CEO position. At the moment, he's strictly a music producer on the side. That's the way it will be for a while but hopefully not forever. He got his degree for a reason.

Right now, he's scanning the track he managed to wrangle Taekwoon into, comparing the demo to his original guide and notes. Wonshik can sing but Taekwoon is completely different, his voice light and airy, featherlight and beautiful. Wonshik is deep, harsh and gravelly, the polar opposite but they compliment each other so well, fitting together like two puzzle pieces destined to complete.

He's trying to keep focused but after he sends the file to Taekwoon, he's bored again. He usually fucks around on his computer and at the moment, his dog is with his sister. Wonshik misses him but his sister had offered to take of him for a while, even after Wonshik returned from Japan. His dog likes his sister more than him but whatever.

Wonshik could explain how he managed to get onto the Wikipedia page for Lee Hongbin but he doesn't feel like it and it strikes him as he reads that he really doesn't know anything about Hongbin. Well, anything useful.8 It’s understandable that he doesn't know his birthday (Wonshik doesn't even know _Hakyeon’s)_ but Hongbin is the youngest in his family? Wonshik thought he was an only child… 

Hongbin is apparently an avid gamer when he has the time, investing in conventions and launch parties for young developers. He's unmarried, has no kids (not surprising), has no plans of marriage to be frank, grew up in Seoul and always knew he was going to take over his father’s company. He majored in business, graduating early at seventeen. He apparently finds couples annoying and hopes he's never that gross if he were to ever be with someone which makes Wonshik laugh. It even has that he's a fucking Hanzo main which is credited to a twitter user named _SHHYOGI_ who is Hongbin’s best friend in real life (supposedly).

Wonshik ends up reading all of the _Lee Industries_ articles, even Hongbin’s father’s. Half way through he finds himself looking through an album of Hongbin’s high school photos online which make him grin but scoff at the same time because it’d be perfect blackmail material if Hongbin was a troublesome teenager but everything about him is perfect. He even works out. Not that it’s important to _note._

Wonshin leans back, the sun long since set and he's staring at a photo of Hongbin from an international investors banquet from last year, back when his hair was black instead of a caramel brown. He looks elegant, completely regal and beautiful. He's holding his hand up for the picture, a flawless image of youth and new money, gorgeous and presentable. His skin is perfect and his hair is styled, glossy and pretty. His suit is ironed and fits him perfectly, his collar fasted and his watch is expensive, just like his smile. If Hongbin was just someone on the street, Wonshik would have taken every chance he's ever been given to grab a sliver of his attention. He's totally Wonshik’s type too: tall and pretty. Hakyeon won't let him forget it because _it’s that easy to bully you, sweetie._

Then again, some of his not so subtle man crush is jealousy. Hongbin is everything Wonshik could have been, everything that people wish Wonshik was. Hongbin is the perfect heir, the untainted and untouched business son, skilled and knowledgeable. He hates Wonshik because he's unprofessional and Wonshik supposes he is compared to Hongbin, who’s picture perfect and hard working, determined and passionate. Wonshik isn't the jealous type but if he was like Hongbin, would his father like that more? Would Hakyeon like that more? 

Wonshik likes who he is. He might not be the best and he's definitely not cut out for business but he gets by. He works hard where he can and if he needs help, well- then he needs help. But he's always willing to try.

But Wonshik went to university to be a music producer in a family of businessmen. His sister is studying to become a teacher, Taekwoon being thrilled with that but Wonshik is supposed to be the heir to a big corporation, one that his own father owns and has worked on for years, and Wonshik wants to be a music producer. A song writer, a rapper, whatever- he just wants to make something he can call his, something people will help him with like Taekwoon but is he really right in wanting this? He's throwing away millions of dollars to just drop his dad and his life on its ass so Wonshik can go off and perform in clubs and hopefully on a stage in front of thousands of people.

This is what Wonshik has always wanted and his father gave him a chance and let him go to university but… If he was like Hongbin, would it be better? Wonshik is positive that Hongbin has dreams and ambitions but he's always known he’d be taking over his family’s company. Wonshik can't help but feel inferior to him because Hongbin is everything Wonshik _should_ be. He's everything he wishes he was so he could lay his father’s worries to rest. 

Wonshik rubs his face, groaning. He's overthinking and it’s not helping anyone. He needs to let it go. He needs his dog back and he needs to go to sleep. 

He leaves his sister a message and tucks himself into bed like a proper adult but he ends up on SHHYOGI’s twitter, stalking the photos and tweets. He ends up finding one from seven years ago, Hongbin in his high school uniform with SHHYOGI who looks an awful lot like Sanghyuk before it finally clicks. Now he has to message Hakyeon and try and get away with cursing him out over text where Hakyeon can't hit him.

_Sanghyuk’s_ twitter is mostly about himself and Wonshik can recognise Hakyeon’s hands in one of the photos that's just Sanghyuk’s breakfast and he switches over to Instagram to thoroughly stalk Sanghyuk. Hongbin’s instagram yields nothing because it’s mostly photography he's done but even then, the shots are really nice and in a few posts, Hongbin talks up his cameras in great detail. It’s cute, in a way. Hongbin seems like a little kid if you take away the whole multi-million dollar business stress. He's just like Wonshik, almost. 

Wonshik switches off his phone, yawning and closing his eyes. It’s been a long day and now that he's effectively filled his need for social media stalking, he's exhausted. Too many thoughts, too little time. Wonshik needs a drink, his dog and a good night’s sleep. He’ll get two of those things in the coming days and he's good with getting no sleep. He's survived this long.

Hakyeon texts him back but Wonshik has left the waking world, asleep and snoring. He's lucky and unlucky that he lives alone.

 

***

 

Hongbin should be listening but skyping with associates in Taiwan with the connection dropping out every four minutes is annoying and making his patience wear thin. He’s leaning on his hand, tapping his finger on the table top while the assistants tap away at their computers. He’s thinking of everything he can do to fix this, to fix the damn internet on their end because Hongbin made it his job to get good internet in his building when he first joined. 

“This isn’t working,” he blurts, sitting up straight and pushing out of the table. He stands up, typing in a message with the keyboard in front of him to the associates and they agree to postpone the meeting. Hongbin even sends them a personally typed email he did years ago on how to troubleshoot their network before hanging up with a forced smile and a wave.

After moving through two more meetings, one that he was actually interested in, Hongbin is _exhausted_ and he hasn’t even done much today. He pegged a presentation to his own company for the coffee chain he invested in and it had gone through based on Hongbin’s own knowledge and passion. He’ll have to present another presentation to the Taiwan associates again but hopefully he can get a better connection this time. Even though he’s tired and he needs to slip on his glasses when he gets back to his office, he’s happy with the state of his presentation. 

There’s a message from Wonshik’s assistant which catches him off guard but it’s just a sweet check up message. It makes Hongbin cringe but his stomach flutters at the same time, grateful for Hakyeon checking up on him even when he’s supposed to hate him. He actually doesn’t know if Hakyeon hates him; he kind of doesn’t want to ask in case it makes him change his mind. He’s wondering why Hakyeon is even bothering messaging him but he doesn’t respond right at that second. He texts Sanghyuk instead and blinks at his phone when he gets the response.

_HBINBIN: wonshik’s assistant messaged me? How cute is that_

_SHHYOGI: funny story_

_SHHYOGI: im dating his assistant lol_

 

Hongbin doesn’t even respond. He should have figured it out by now judging by the fact that half of Sanghyuk’s most recent Instagram posts are with a man that Hongbin doesn’t recognise because they’re mostly just his hands. One post was just Sanghyuk and the man who is apparently Cha Hakyeon holding hands, captioned with _thx for watching dragon ball z with me in the cinema as a date lol x._ Sanghyuk rarely updates his instagram but since dating Hakyeon, he’s got a lot more content besides exposing Hongbin on his story.

Hongbin leans back in his chair, slipping his glasses on with a sigh. He’s got another email from _Kim Incorporated_ and he scans it, realising it’s an automated email and squinting as he smirks. It’s signed _Kim Wonshik of Kim Incorporated_ and it makes Hongbin purse his lips, responding to the email with one of his own. He mass emails the rest of the parties that have inboxed him, pulling up some of his old gaming servers on his phone and finding Gongchan playing Portal 2. He wants to join him but he has to plan not only his presentation for the coffee chain so he can pass the project to another department but he has to plan another hotel chain as well to hand over to yet another department. He sees his father’s notes on the project, rolling his eyes when he sees _Kim Incorporated are looking into being investors for the hotel chain as well. Please email them._

Hongbin is just about done with trying to work with Kim Incorporated but whatever. The coffee project is something he wanted to actually work on, something he finds interesting but he doesn’t get a say in things so the hotel project needs his attention. His father asked him to work on it and he’d rather not be yelled at by him for being petty. He’s at least happy that Hakyeon has messaged him and he sends him a text in reply, thanking him for bothering to check on him that night.

_Chayeonnie: wonshik actually realised you were gone. Without him i wouldn’t have called you ^^_

_Chayeonnie: and Taekwoon too, haha. He said it was nice to meet you._

Hongbin barely remembers meeting Taekwoon but he appreciates the comment. Maybe he could meet up with them more often at parties but Taekwoon might be a stretch since he’s not involved in business at all but if they have another party like the children’s one, he hopes Taekwoon can come again. But Wonshik being the one to notice he left strikes him. Wonshik had been… fine with him all night and he was the first one to notice Hongbin had left?

His phone pings suddenly and it’s from his father, telling him about a trip to Taiwan for the hotel chain business. Apparently the investors want to meet him in person for future installment of the chain in their country. It would be easier considering the awful connection they had before. Hongbin’s company is yet to branch out to Taiwan officially but it’s a good call and it will give him an opportunity to brush up on his Chinese. The trip will be in three weeks and only for a week in total. If they have to confirm anything else, Hongbin will just do a conference call through Skype and all will be sorted. He doubts that after the trip, he’ll get to stay on the project. He's just going for representation and then once that's over, his father will hand it off to another department to finalise. He wasn’t really interested to begin with so it’s not like it’s a loss.

Three weeks to brush up on his Chinese. He taps his fingers on his desk, bringing up his online Chinese tutoring and talking to bots just to get started. He doesn’t know how much he’s going to get done in the next few weeks but it’s worth a shot. He’ll have to keep people on the phone to translate for him in case he messes up; his Chinese isn’t incredible but it’s not bad. He continued Chinese up until he graduated so hopefully it can pay off during the meetings. 

He doesn’t sleep for a while surprisingly, reading up on Chinese and spectating Gongchan’s matches in Overwatch, messaging him to tell him to switch characters because he genuinely sucks at Reaper. It’s three in the morning before he finally gets into bed but he’s on his phone, uploading pictures to his instagram and spying who’s online to like his pictures. He sees that Hakyeon has started following and frowns at another account that has liked one of his pictures. It’s just him and Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk in his suitcase while Hongbin tries to zip him into it. It’s from a few years ago but he uploaded it because he found it and decided to give into the mainstream throwback Thursday and tag his best friend. The like comes from the account _RAVISHIK_ and Hongbin realises that it’s Wonshik’s personal account, just him and his friends; no businessmen or achievements. All of it is just… him.

He ends up stalking Wonshik’s profile for an hour, seeing photos of him and his sister at her graduation. Wonshik looks so proud next to her, cuddling her and smiling that it makes Hongbin smile too. Some of them are with Hakyeon, fucking around and Wonshik is with others that he doesn’t recognise but it’s in a music studio with purple lighting. Half of his photos don’t have captions but Hongbin is struck by how gorgeous he is. Him with Taekwoon, Taekwoon looking at the camera while Wonshik stares at him, is even more pretty. Wonshik’s hair is mostly black in all of the photos, simple and yet classy and beautiful, his jewelry changing a lot but his earrings are dangly like the ones idols wear and Wonshik really could be a star with his looks. He’s in a studio so maybe he actually does music considering his degree. Hongbin distantly wonders if he’s actually any good.

He decides to just fuck it and follows Wonshik. In literally four minutes flat, Wonshik follows him back and Hongbin feels so weird. He’s never even spoken to Wonshik without losing his shit so this is really surreal and Wonshik decides now would be a good time to like his most recent photo, a photo of him and Gongchan eating breakfast because they both pulled an allnighter and went out at six in the morning. He takes a breath and locks his phone, confused as to why he feels so nervous about this. It’s a fucking instagram follow and he's not twelve, harbouring a crush on the prettiest boy in school. Kim Wonshik is bad news. Hongbin is not dealing with him.

He falls asleep before answering Gongchan who is telling him to shut up about Reaper because they’ve been having an argument for two hours now about who’s a better main. He’ll only sleep for four hours before he has to get up again. He hands a meeting to another assistant so he can meet his father to plan the Taiwan trip and the day passes without another thought and he’s home, asleep in his bed with a message from Sanghyuk on his phone. 

 

***

 

“When were you going to tell me you're dating Lee Hongbin’s best friend?”

Admittedly, Hakyeon doesn't even look phased. He barely looks up from his phone let alone acknowledges Wonshik’s question. It’s impossible to intimidate Hakyeon; even if Wonshik is taller, broader or anything, Hakyeon will always come out on top. Wonshik is the CEO but he's Hakyeon’s puppet (not in a bad way).

Hakyeon hums finally, his fingernails stilling on his phone screen because Wonshik has to wait for Hakyeon to be done with whatever he’s doing. “I was not aware that I had to inform my boss of my personal life. And I told you I was dating Sanghyuk anyways. What’s your issue?”

“Sanghyuk is Sanghyuk but he's also Hongbin’s best friend, Han Sanghyuk. Did you know that?”

“Only until recently, I didn't know.” Hakyeon cracks his knuckles. “And how did _you_ know? Did you stalk us?”

“Not exactly,” Wonshik mumbles. His computer has a bunch of emails but he stupidly pulled up Hongbin’s Wikipedia page to learn more about the startup gaming company he's trying to push through, has been working on for a year now. Wonshik isn't that into gaming but it’s something he could learn and it’s interesting to see that it’s a personal project for Hongbin, one that he's really passionate about too.

Hakyeon watches him with a keen eye before grabbing his monitor and turning it sharply. It’s too late now and Wonshik just prays that Hakyeon won't hold this over his head just a long period of time.

“You're Wikipedia stalking him?!” Hakyeon scans the page quickly, all over the net worths, the full names, the ages, everything with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open. “Why did you do that?” He squints, manhandling the monitor and grabs Wonshik’s wireless mouse. “And why is Sanghyuk’s twitter credited? That's not a reliable source. Who made this article?”

Wonshik can't even be embarrassed. The amount of people he's Wikipedia stalked while living this business life is endless. Hakyeon has handed him files and faces of people he's learnt ten minutes before a meeting or twenty minutes before a party. Wonshik’s got a good memory until he's too drunk or leaves the meeting room and then it’s all gone. He's rejected people based on the reports and allegations purely because that's disgusting and some politicians are genuinely convicted felons so Wonshik would rather vomit his guts out than be in the same building as them.

“For the record, I was looking at the game company.” It’s a really pathetic attempt to cover his ass- actually, why is he bothering explaining himself to Hakyeon? He Wikipedia stalked Hongbin; who the fuck hasn't? Wonshik has Wikipedia stalked _himself._

“Last visited, two nights ago at four forty two in the morning?”

Wonshik snatches the mouse from him, yanking his monitor back around. “Don't go through my search history,” he warns but it’s futile. His accounts are all synced up so he can't even blame this on someone else. That, and this is his office. The only other person who has access to his computer is his father and Hakyeon. “I was interested.”

“What you get up to in your spare time is none of my business,” Hakyeon muses and that pisses him off more. “But you were interested?” Hakyeon tuts, shaking his head. “Tall and pretty, Wonshik.”

Wonshik scowls at him like a child but the Wikipedia article is just taunting him at this point. Hakyeon smiles at him, kind and motherly but Wonshik slumps back in his seat, tucking himself into his shirt.

“But I should let you know.” Hakyeon says, relaxing back into his seat. “Mister Lee is going to Taiwan soon but when he returns, we’re having another party. That hotel chain from a few weeks ago? It finally opened so we’re celebrating it and Mister Lee is interested in coming.”

“Who else is coming?”

“You could invite Taekwoon if you wanted to. Other companies will be there because there's space in the lobby to buy out and put in stores.” Hakyeon blinks before grabbing Wonshik’s computer again. “Like the hotels in New York? There's fashion boutiques in the lobby and things like that. There's space surrounding the building for cafes and such that we technically own but they can be sold. Mister Lee is looking to open a coffee chain next door which would do really nicely.”

Wonshik scans the page with Hakyeon, nodding to himself. Wonshik needs to represent his company and if Hongbin is going to be there, it’s apparently only natural that Wonshik makes an appearance. It’s almost like it’s an unspoken rule, especially since the media sticks their nose in everything and knows about the _feud_ between the Kim and Lee families. If Wonshik had to be petty, it’s mainly Hongbin’s fault. He's terrible at hiding his emotions and he's infamous for being blunt and honest. Wonshik can respect that and he actually likes that about Hongbin when the bluntness isn't directed at him. He's seen Hongbin shut down ratty businessmen to their faces at parties just to see them sweat and splutter at him and Wonshik would be lying if he said it wasn't kind of hot. Hongbin’s got natural authority to him and it’s like a crafted art.

“Be civil?” Hakyeon asks, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“I was civil last time,” Wonshik defends, scoffing. He's always civil. Hongbin was the one that stormed out, not him.

Hakyeon hums, looking over Wonshik quizzically. “Mister Lee… Sanghyuk told me he wasn’t feeling the best that night so that’s why he left. He explained a lot of things to me so just- Go easy on him?” 

“He’s the one who hates me,” Wonshik replies, coming across as bratty but it’s true. Hongbin is the one who hates him, who finds everything wrong with Wonshik and picks at it until he bleeds. He knows that Hongbin is only doing it to protect himself, him and his position, but after a while, it starts to sting and piss Wonshik off too. He’s not some child that Hongbin needs to scold. “Why do I have to watch myself if he’s the one tearing me apart?”

Hakyeon looks really uncomfortable talking about this. “Mister Lee went home to Sanghyuk and he wasn't in the greatest shape. I think something happened that night and I’m not blaming it on you but…”

Wonshik sighs. He can be the adult for the night if he has to. “If Hongbin pulls anything, I will snap,” he warns and Hakyeon nods at him, understanding. Wonshik won't bite unless he's provoked. But Hongbin did look beaten that night so Wonshik hopes this party won't be a repeat.

Hakyeon hums and suddenly reaches over, Wonshik going cross eyed to look at his hand that cards through his too long fringe. Wonshik’s been meaning to get a haircut but he just hasn't gotten around to it. That, and he kind of likes the longer length but his father is a little wary of it. 

“Do you like your hair now? Like, the length of it?” Hakyeon asks, standing up and walking behind Wonshik. He pushes his head down lightly, so he can inspect the back of it. “It’s a little long.”

“Do I have to cut it?” Wonshik comes off as worried and he supposes he is a little bit. 

Hakyeon’s always kept his hair on the longer side but always over his forehead and eyebrows. He doesn't dye his hair that often either and when he does, he keeps it strictly natural. “I think it looks nice. Especially if you keep it black and part it in the middle like you've been doing. Keep up with the length of your bangs and it will look fine.”

Wonshik spins in his chair, looking up with a smile. “You think so? It’s not too long?”

“Oh, Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon tuts, patting his cheek. “You've always been very handsome.”

Wonshik dodges his hands, ending up having a slapping contest with Hakyeon before he threatens him and Hakyeon just neck chops him, dancing away when Wonshik goes to kick him. They glare at each other until Hakyeon smiles and Wonshik slumps in his chair, taking a deep breath.

 

***

 

Taiwan, for the most part, was very lovely.

He was able to settle the hotel deal and everything went accordingly, no connection issues this time. He had signed a deal beautifully, profits majoring in his way since it was _his_ company’s chain and he hadn't screwed up the deal as far as he knew. He had a translator on the phone, paid for by his company and once he had shaken hands, he basically beelined for the airport. Hongbin likes travelling but that's when he's with his friends, exploring and leisuring around, trying different foods and gathering a mediocre grasp on the language of the country. But for business, it tires him out and he just wants to go home to his own apartment now.

His father had only sent him a thumbs up in return of Hongbin’s full report of how the deal had settled which left a bitter taste in his mouth but he facetimed Sanghyuk at the airport before his flight, managing to smile again as he waited to board his plane. Apparently Gongchan live streamed every night while Hongbin was gone, titling his streams random jokes about Hongbin or just _streaming every day until corporate heir lee hongbin notices me day 4._ A lot of people don't know that Hongbin is actually his friend, best friend at that because Hongbin doesn’t join his streams, so his jokes are stupid and people just think Gongchan has a crush on him. 

He has a party in a few days, courtesy of _Kim Incorporated_ and he's really not looking forward to it. He could bring Sanghyuk since he works at a coffee shop and it might be nice to employ him at the new chain. He’ll probably reject the offer but it’s worth a shot and if Sanghyuk can help him with anything, it’s this. Hongbin learnt a lot through the presentations he had to do, particularly about coffee beans and how to brew certain things with different strengths so he hopes that Sanghyuk can come so they can impress some investors. That, and Sanghyuk will hold him back if he starts losing his mind.

He accepts the invite, RSPVing for the night and adding who his plus one will be. Since Hakyeon will most likely be there, Sanghyuk will definitely accept the invite. 

“I doubt you'll be able to be open,” Hongbin warns when Sanghyuk calls him instead of texting him back. “He’ll be there as Wonshik’s assistant so you can't just kiss him and ask him to make you dinner.”

_“It’s okay,”_ Sanghyuk laughs, his keyboard clicking in the background of the call. “I can whisper. Besides, what would I even talk about?”

“If anyone asks, just say who you are and what you work as. It helps me and you could get a job out of this, too.”

Sanghyuk pauses for a minute. _“That… Can I think about it? Would I be working for you?”_

“Technically, you’d be working for a company employed by me but not exactly me.” Hongbin taps his finger before clicking his tongue, pulling up the site of the hotel branch. He types in Sanghyuk’s apartment complex address just to see how close it would be. “Think about it, yeah? I’m not going to crack the shits if you decline.”

Sanghyuk chuckles. _“I'll come to the party but give me more time for the job. You won't be opening for a long ass time though, right?”_

“Nope,” Hongbin says, popping the p. “I'll pick you up?”

Sanghyuk agrees and they talk a little longer before hanging up, Hongbin logging on to play some Portal with Gongchan. He ends up playing for hours, talking about the gaming company with Gongchan as they play, laughing until he cries because he gets stuck in a loop of portals and Gongchan has to kill his character to make it stop. He goes to bed at four in the morning like an idiot and gets up at eight to go to work. He passes out at eleven in his office because he doesn't have another meeting until three but his father calls him. He barely processes anything he says but pens down as best as he can. His father talks to him like he's another employee and doesn't ask about the Taiwan trip at all. 

_“You're on for the Kim Incorporated party as well,”_ his father says like Hongbin doesn't already know that.

“Yes,” he answers blindly. “I’m going to bring an associate of mine, for the coffee establishment I sent you a few weeks back. He works as a barista and has been working as one since high school and teaches classes as well as training juniors.” It sounds impressive and he bites his lip, hoping his father will see it too, the work he’s putting into this.

His father goes silent and Hongbin flinches at nothing when he speaks. _“That sounds good enough. I want this to work so don’t screw it up. Don't be late. Goodbye.”_

Hongbin sucks in a breath when he hears the dial tone. He hates speaking directly to his father. The monotone of his voice makes Hongbin feel so completely useless, like he's not even worth the time of day to his father. He's just another employee, another disposable. He's worked his ass off for his father and he gets no credit.

He needs food, a nap and most importantly, a beer but he's only going to get two of those today and the beer is not one of them. He has an hour until his three o’clock so he decides to grab some food so he can save that part of his brain. Katsudon seems like the best option and he needs something warm and filling. He feels like shit, he's tired and over this day and it’s mainly his fault. He slept late and he didn't please his father. He didn't eat breakfast and he's not good enoug- 

Jesus, he needs to get a grip. 

The katsudon helps a little bit. He really misses going to Japan with his sisters and mother and eating this almost feels like home in a way. He should go home to his mother soon. He needs some love that doesn't involve Sanghyuk spooning him and Gongchan screaming in his ear while they play Borderlands 2 together, even though both of those things make him laugh. He needs his sisters kissing him goodnight when he complains and his mother brushing his hair just so his sisters can put it into pigtails. He needs to feel like the baby of the family again and he misses them. Maybe after the Kim party, he can skip town and go home.

He has twenty minutes until his meeting. He fixes his tie before just giving up and ripping it off. When he looks at himself in the reflection of his windows, he frowns. His hair is a little flat and he's starting to get regrowth under his brown. He was blonde once in university and he really liked it but as soon as he joined the company, his father strictly told him that only black or brown colours were permitted. Hongbin had been juggling between black and various tones of brown and he's really getting sick of it. He's always wanted to dye his hair weird colours but he's never been able to. Gongchan dared him to dye it pink and Gongchan would bleach his hair with him and he hasn't forgotten it.

Maybe he should go blonde again. His father would kill him so he also probably shouldn't but… Ugh, the impulse is so compelling.

He slips his glasses on, squeezing his eyes closed to feel them sting. He takes a deep breath and grabs his laptop, notebook under is arm and heads to his damn meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this earlier than i planned because i wanna talk about r.ook book fucking HOW GOOD is u-niverse my god i've had that song on repeat for fuckin days now holy shit.
> 
> in case yall were curious or wondering lol probably not but im going to tell you anyways: im a double bias of wonshik and taekwoon in vixx ! vixx are my ult group in case that... wasn't clear and yeh i stan LR and it's one of the best and worst decisions of my life skkdsj
> 
> another thing: i'm sort of using gongchan and hongbin as a way to express my knowledge of my favourite games lol. i grew up playing most of them with my brother. gongchan says: ok gamers. ^^


	5. chapter five

Sanghyuk is shivering, fitting his coat nicely but they're inside now and safe, getting warm and mingling. Sanghyuk brought his portfolio even though Hongbin told him it wouldn't be needed but he looks sweet. His hair is freshly dyed and cut, black and pulled forward. He looks quite young, boyish and innocent and Hongbin calls him cute as he fiddles with his hair. 

Hakyeon is in the lobby as expected, directing people because he can do any job ever and when he sees Sanghyuk and Hongbin, he shakes their hands, giving Sanghyuk a sly wink that Hongbin doesn’t miss at all. Sanghyuk flushes a pretty tint of pink and Hongbin shoves him forward, dropping his voice into a whisper.

“Be careful,” he warns, mostly out of concern for both of them. Hakyeon blinks at him but he’s not close enough to hear. “It’s… politics and bitchy old men. I don't want Hakyeon’s job to be at risk and for you to get caught in the cross-”

“I get it, hyung,” Sanghyuk smiles over his shoulder, clutching his folder to his chest. “Professional and deadfaced. Worst comes to worst, burst into tears and people will leave you alone.”

Hongbin opens his mouth to try and formulate an intelligent response but that's probably exactly what he would have done given the circumstance. He pats Sanghyuk’s shoulder, smiling like a proud father even though he's very far from it. 

Wonshik is inside the hall by himself, his company wandering around him in mostly pairs. Other associates that don't really mean shit to Hongbin are hanging around, their names on tables and such. Sanghyuk has found their table already which is next to Wonshik’s (like usual) and he puts his portfolio on the table, brushing it off. He looks between Wonshik and Hongbin before grabbing Hongbin’s arm and dragging him to Wonshik.

“Good evening,” Sanghyuk greets, ducking his head politely. Wonshik blinks at him in surprise and does the same, the two of them shyly shaking hands as they smile at each other. It’s not forced but it’s not exactly comfortable to watch and Hongbin raises his eyebrows. “Sorry, I’ve been stealing your assistant a lot lately.”

Wonshik flushes all the way down to his neck and he looks really pretty tonight, his skin perfect and his _long_ hair shining. Hongbin hasn’t seen him a while, almost a month and a half and Wonshik looks beautiful, his smile making Hongbin’s heart beat faster and he takes a breath angrily. It’s stupid how Hongbin is attracted to him when everything about his personality makes his insides rot. 

“Ah, don't worry about it.” Wonshik says, polite. Hongbin inhales sharply through his nose to calm himself. “I didn't realise who you were when he first told me about you so that was my fault.” He chuckles at himself, scanning the floor with shining eyes. Hongbin averts his eyes so he doesn't stare.

“I didn't even know you were his boss!” Sanghyuk laughs, shaking Wonshik’s hand again before they finally let go of each other. “But it’s nice to meet you. Wonshik-hyung?”

Wonshik smiles brighter, nodding his head. He greets Hongbin too, them shaking hands and Hongbin tries not to think how firm his hands are. His cheeks feel hot. “That's fine,” Wonshik tells Sanghyuk before smiling slowly at Hongbin, his eyes crinkling. Hongbin really hopes he can get through this night without losing his fucking mind in more ways than one. He’s confusing himself at this point. “Glad you could make it tonight. I heard you went to Taiwan?”

Hongbin blinks, stunned at his words. How did Wonshik know about that? Actually, with him coming here in terms of a coffee chain, he probably would have figured that out. But why is he asking? What does he want? Hongbin still is wary, even if Wonshik and him are on the same page of Instagram following. “Y-Yes,” he stammers, his throat suddenly dry. “It went well. Why- Uh, why are you asking?”

Now it’s Wonshik’s turn to be surprised. He drops Hongbin’s hand, keeping to himself out of respect and slight embarrassment. Hongbin shouldn’t be defensive but it’s business and he doesn’t know what this shift in Wonshik’s personality is. It seems friendly, a stark difference to his usual boredom in meetings but Hongbin likes it, somehow. Wonshik isn’t here to impress anyone (this is his party, after all) and his easy-going personality fits well for tonight, a form of casual business floating around him. “I was just curious,” he says, swallowing. “Hakyeon-hyung told me you came here for a cafe opening as well so I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. Since we’d be collaborators, basically. Not directly, but-”

Hongbin manages a smile to him, surprised that Wonshik actually gives a shit about his presence. His rambling is sweet in a way; he’s clearly a little nervous and Hongbin supposes he is too. This is a lot different to their usual interactions and he vowed to himself that he would be civil and collected tonight and so far, so good. This is Wonshik’s party and he’s going to respect it like an adult. “The Taiwan associates want to invest in a hotel chain.”

“That's great!” Wonshik smiles, rubbing his hands together. His rings clink together, distracting Hongbin but he blinks to clear his head. “I hope you can benefit from this party as well. I’m assuming Sanghyuk is here for it as representation?”

Sanghyuk managed to slip away and Hongbin’s ears are starting to heat up from this conversation. Wonshik’s words aren’t condescending and he’s trying his best to follow the conversation and talk normally with Wonshik like a regular ass person. They can be on common ground. Hongbin isn’t going to screw this up so he nods, wringing his hands together behind his back. “He's worked and trained in a lot of cafes since high school so I figured he’d be good to bring, even if he did bring his fucking portfolio.” He covers his mouth quickly, eyes wide because he should not be swearing but Wonshik laughs with him, rather than at him. 

“It’s a nice touch,” Wonshik admits. “Like what I did with Taekwoon-hyung. It’s good representation.” Hongbin knows that but Wonshik is smiling at Sanghyuk who’s standing with Hakyeon now, chatting and surprisingly they’re keeping their hands to themselves but their eyes say something very different. “Do they make a good couple? Hyung really likes him.”

“Hyogi really likes him too.” They're watching on like proud parents and it makes Hongbin frown, laughing to himself. Wonshik steps closer, so that he’s not behind him anymore, their shoulders brushing a little. Hongbin keeps his eyes forward. “How long have you guys been working together?”

Wonshik puffs out his cheeks (cute) before blowing out a breath, clicking his tongue. “I… kind of forgot? We've been friends since I was fourteen, though. Can I count it from then?”

“No,” Hongbin snorts. “Being your babysitter then or now doesn't count as working for you.” He stills, realising what he's just said and turns to Wonshik with wide eyes. Fucking so much for being civil. It’s not new that Hongbin prefers Hakyeon to Wonshik based on his professionalism but now that it’s out in the open after Wonshik has just been genuinely wonderful to him. “I didn't- I’m sorry-” he tries but it’s pathetic, really. 

Wonshik looks at him for a moment in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing but someone snags his arm and greets him. Hongbin stays for a moment but he’s horribly uncomfortable and steps away, back to his table to sit down with Sanghyuk. Hakyeon is mingling around and Sanghyuk is not so subtly keeping an eye on him but his attention is on Hongbin too. Hongbin is trying his best not to think about Wonshik. They were doing so well and of course, Hongbin had to fuck it up. If that man hadn't grabbed Wonshik, he would have apologised. Apologised for the first time ever to Wonshik. Apologised for being a complete and total ass.

The night hasn’t even begun and he already feels fucking awful. Hakyeon materialises next to Hongbin, his hand on his shoulder and all he does is smile at him but somehow, Hongbin relaxes completely. Parties like these are mostly filled with talk and conversation, companies getting the chance to interact and meet with others that they wouldn't normally meet with. Since it’s a hotel branch opening, people from all over the world that have worked with _Kim Incorporated_ are here to scope out the place and see what can be installed, who can sit in the lobby and offer the best things, who this hotel should be marketed to. Wonshik opened the hotel and this party is just to get a little more stability, to get it out into the public. The site is good too because it’s close to the airport but not so close that the roads are constantly busy. He’s done a fantastic job with this and Hongbin is kicking himself because he didn't get the chance to tell him that when they were doing so damn well.

Hongbin vows not to get drunk tonight because everyone that he personally knows at this party is acutely aware of how he turns into a runaway when he's had a few too many and he doesn’t need a repeat of that. Sanghyuk is sipping on the champagne just to make it look like he's given it a fair shot but Hongbin can tell he hates it from the way his nose screws up every time. 

The tables aren't ridiculously close but fate really loves to fuck with him because when everyone sits down, idle conversation turning to a lull as everyone eats, Wonshik is at his back. If Hongbin leans his chair just a little bit, they’ll touch. If he slumps back into his chair, he’ll meet Wonshik’s head with his own. 

“Did you plan this?” he whispers over his shoulder, trying to hide it as a cough. Wonshik hears him loud and clear though, and laughs, handsome and lovely. Hongbin grits his teeth.

“Surprisingly, no,” he answers, his voice even deeper in a whisper. “We always get thrown together. It’s getting really annoying, isn't it?”

“A little.” Hongbin shakes his head at Sanghyuk offering him a tiny cupcake. “I feel like we’re each other’s shadows at this point.” Wonshik chuckles lowly and it gives Hongbin a wave of new fire. “About before… That- I didn't mean to make that come across like that. I’m sorry for it and I hope you can forgive me. I know you and Mister Cha have known each other for a long ti-”

“Jesus, how old do you think I am?” Wonshik hisses, trying not to laugh out loud. He turns in his chair a little so they don't have to keep whispering like children to each other. “I’m not upset. I know what you meant. I know how to take a joke, Hongbin.”

“And I don't?”

“Forgive me, but you're not the most laid back person,” Wonshik says but it’s not completely unkind. He is right, at the end of the day. “You're serious and it’s admirable, so I get it.”

Hongbin swallows, ducking his head a little. When he decided to get over himself and apologise to Wonshik, he didn't think that this was how he would do it. Or that Wonshik would compliment him. He wants to drag him outside so they can actually talk but that would be more awkward than this so he’d rather not dig himself a bigger hole. He hears someone compliment Wonshik, the same thing that he was thinking before about the site for the hotel being really well thought out. He just can't swallow his pride and add onto the compliment and Wonshik has leaned forward, chatting with Hakyeon and whoever else is on his table. Sanghyuk clicks his fingers in front of Hongbin, startling him and just like that, the night falls into a lull.

Hongbin barely remembers anything but before he's even waiting outside to say goodbye to some representatives, he has email glore in on his phone and he shakes hands blindly, Sanghyuk bowing to all of them politely.

Hakyeon comes out, a clipboard in his hands with the guestlist. He's taking in who came and who he will have to contact later on with emails of gratitude but he comes out to bid them a personal goodbye, the chauffeur bringing Hongbin’s car around so he doesn't have to go looking for it in the parking. 

“It was good to see you both,” Hakyeon says, professional and curt but he smiles at Sanghyuk, hugging him to mask the kiss he leaves on his cheek. He hugs Hongbin too which is surprising and shakes his hand when he draws back, smiling. “Thank you for coming. I hope you're able to open the coffee chain as well!”

Hongbin ducks his head politely, smiling. He hopes so too. He stands up straight, his car coming around the corner and Wonshik steps out too, laughing at whoever just spoke to him and he meets up with them, shaking Sanghyuk’s hand like he did earlier. He shakes Hongbin’s too, the grip firm and his hand is so warm it makes Hongbin shiver. 

“It’s fucking cold out here, hey?” is all he says and it’s so completely different to what he expects that Hongbin barks a sharp laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth and pulling his hand away from Wonshik’s grasp.

“Sorry,” he says, shaking his head. The chauffeur hands him his keys and he thanks her, Sanghyuk snickering at his reaction. “It is. But thank you for the night.” Back to professionalism. “I look forward to business with you.”

Wonshik nods, scratching his nose as he grins. “Thank you for coming. Both of you, even if Sanghyuk dodged everyone and spoke to Hakyeon-hyung the whole night.”

Hongbin snorts but Sanghyuk shuts him up by handing him his glasses, making Hongbin punch him. Sanghyuk chokes, dancing away from Hongbin and Hakyeon smiles at him, rubbing his chest where Hongbin hit him. Hongbin slips on his glasses without a comment, letting his eyes adjust and he shakes his keys, signalling their leave to Hakyeon and Wonshik. “Get home safe. Thanks, guys.”

Hakyeon ducks his head, forcing Wonshik to do the same and Hongbin smiles, Wonshik starring a little too hard at him. Sanghyuk waves to them, climbing into the passenger seat and Hongbin is glad for his glasses because he wouldn’t have been able to read the street signs if he wasn’t wearing them. Sanghyuk is chatting idly while they drive and he’s sober enough to click his heels when he walks up to his lobby, waving both his hands to Hongbin as he shakes his head at his friend, calling him a dumbass. Sanghyuk flips him off and buzzes himself into his apartment.

Hongbin is starting to get nervous because he hates driving for long periods of time but he makes it home quickly, heading to his apartment while trying to calm himself. Sanghyuk had texted him saying _im going to bed_ and Hongbin frowns at his phone, scoffing but his heart drops when he sees an email from his father.

All the email is about is the coffee project, asking when Hongbin came up with it, what department covered it. It’s simple for the most part, businesslike and professional, cold and demanding and it makes Hongbin feel sick to his stomach. He forwards an email that he had to send to the chosen department and adds on what his father has personally asked for, locking his phone and throwing it on his bed so he can slip into the bathroom and change. He’s nervous from driving and now from his father. He should have responded to that email two hours ago when it was sent but he didn’t because he was busy so he hopes his father isn’t waiting by the phone for his rushed reply.

He’s too lazy to properly wash his face but he takes his makeup off as best as he can before brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers, climbing into bed. He doesn’t check his phone, leaving it wherever the hell it is in his bed even when it vibrates. He knows that’s a text sound rather than an email but he’s already falling asleep, exhausted just from replying to his father once. He didn’t drink tonight and the day has killed his energy, so goodnight world, Hongbin is fucking tired.

 

***

 

The morning goes terribly slow, Hongbin plugging in his earphones as he moves through his apartment, making whatever breakfast he can manage, making coffee and checking on Gongchan. He’s scheduled to update the website over the weekend with Gongchan so that they may be able to launch it soon. It’s coming together nicely but it’s still a work in progress. Gongchan has been able to gather people from his streams that want to work with them so Hongbin needs to send him a care package to thank him for his hard work.

They talk on the phone while Hongbin cleans (he forgot to during the week and it’s driving him _nuts)._ They both work on the website until Gongchan has to go to work and Hongbin has to answer his father. It’s a regular Saturday and Hongbin takes a nap once Gongchan hangs up because he’s exhausted mentally and physically but he changes his sheets thankfully, finishing his cleaning and collapsing. 

He comes to to his phone ringing, his hand fumbling around but he doesn’t pick it up in time, his mouth going dry when he sees the two missed calls from his father. This is his weekend off, he made it his weekend off so he could work with Gongchan but clearly his father has different plans for him and his email is full of things for the coffee chain and he wants to vomit when he sees his father’s name in bold at the top of his inbox. 

He blindly responds to the emails, his fingers aching and numb at the same time and he manages to set up another few meetings, an online one with the Taiwan associates and his father informs him that he will be attending the launch party with him as well, making Hongbin inhale sharply, nodding even though his father can’t see him. He closes his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he rubs his eyes, already getting a headache from overthinking. He’s usually not this bad with his father but he’s never gotten used to attending meetings with him or going to parties or galas. It’s always been Hongbin who represents the company, represents his father, that he’s never had the chance to get used being in public with his father. They barely speak face to face and his father barely pays him any mind unless he wants something.

It’s going to be a big party but Wonshik and Hakyeon will be attending too. Hongbin’s losing his mind just thinking about this but he shoots off some messages to some assistants who email him back almost immediately, agreeing to help and plan the party, the chief assistant telling him _Don’t worry, Mister Lee. I’ll handle it and let you know as soon as possible._ Just that simple ending statement eases his heart significantly but his headache is building behind his eyes and making him want to cry. Turning his computer off helps a little but it’s only two in the afternoon and he needs to go back to bed or he’s going to start shaking. His father doesn’t message him again and he’s grateful for it but sleeping twice a day means he’ll be up at night for longer and he knows he’s going to need a cigarette later. So much for trying to kick that habit.

He doesn’t really know when he became afraid of his father. Maybe afraid isn’t the right word but the fear from just a fucking email makes Hongbin’s legs shake and he knows that’s not right. He’s a good businessman, he _knows_ he is. He’s been told it ever since he joined the company and it’s not just because he is his father’s son, the CEO’s child. Hongbin works his ass off to make his company look good, to be the face of it that shows pretigence and professionalism. People know his name, know who he is because he made it that way. He’s an employee but this is his company too, it will be his in the future and God forbid he fuck anything up.

He takes a breath in a poor attempt to calm his heart. Waiting for the phone to ring is cliche but Hongbin is doing that right now, his mind melting as his fingers shake in his lap but the call never comes. He’s so exhausted that he actually lets himself believe he fucked up by not answering his father when he was asked but the rational part of his mind that’s trying to fight its way to the front is telling him that he’s an adult, he’s dont what was asked of him, and any hard feelings afterwards are not his fault, only petty grudges that will be let go in a few hours. 

It’s not even early evening and Hongbin has a bottle of whiskey in front of him, nursing a glass that he vaguely remembers his mother giving him as a house warming present. It’s shameful that this is what makes him think of her, a glass set for his damn house but it’s taking care of his whiskey really well especially since his hands are still shaking. His calming down from a borderline mental breakdown methods aren’t flawless but who’s is? 

Hongbin thinks back to when he was a teenager, a little rebellious but still obedient and hard working. His father being cold to him isn’t a new development but when he was with his mother and his sisters, it wasn’t so bad. His mother would cook him soup when he was sick, they would do laundry together while his sisters were at after school practise. When they came home, Hongbin would get to play on his computer until it was time for dinner, his sisters running up the stairs to wrestle him out of his room. Growing up, that was exactly what he needed. He didn’t have a lot of friends and Sanghyuk was a family favourite with him, often over for dinner whenever Hongbin’s mother would make curry. His father was rarely home when he was so they would never see each other, Hongbin happy in his own little world. But when he started working for his father, everything changed. His father never being around wasn’t new but now, he _needs_ his father to give him some form of attention just so he can feel confident that he’s doing anything he’s ever been assigned _right._ But he’s not going to get that, he never will and he knows it because Hongbin isn’t an idiot but he is an idiot for thinking he ever _could_ get the approval he so desperately wants.

He’s half a bottle of whiskey short now and well on his way to stumbling to his bedroom and ordering Japanese because he really misses his mother’s cooking now and the kimchi in the fridge is too old for him to eat. But for now, he’s stuck to his couch and purely because of the whiskey, tears slip down his cheeks. He doesn’t sob and he can breathe just fine but the tears are dripping down, staining his face as stares at his glass, his lip quivering. 

Setting down his glass, Hongbin takes in a deep breath and leans back with a sigh. He should wipe his eyes but all he can do is sniff his snotty nose and stare, his eyes burning and watering more. He’s able to order food and when he numbly goes down to the lobby to pick it up, the delivery girl doesn’t even bat an eyelash at his splotchy cheeks and puffy eyes. She smiles softly at him, making sure he has the bag grasped in his hands before thanking him and leaving. Some people are nice and Hongbin inhales, feeling dizzy in the elevator.

He eats a little more than he usually would and passes out on the couch, full and still tipsy but comfortable. He won’t be comfortable in the morning when his neck is tight and his back is aching but it’s too late to move. He falls asleep and doesn’t dream. He rarely dreams of anything these days, awake or asleep.

 

***

 

Taekwoon is a man of many wonders and avoiding people is a very good skill of his. He's had it mastered since he was in elementary school and a girl tried to confess to him for no other reason than she liked his coloured pencil set. He still does it now when teachers try and get him to cover their noon class so they can go out for pre-drinks.

Avoiding Wonshik is a whole other issue that he thought he had down but apparently, he was wrong. Wonshik being in his workplace isn't a common thing but it’s not weird to see him if they've spoken prior and Taekwoon has _invited him._ Taekwoon hasn't done either of those things but Wonshik is trying to find him for a reason he's not even proud of.

Taekwoon needs a lot of booze before he opens up about things. Hakyeon and Wonshik know him very well and have that knowledge down pact and the only other person who knows him well enough like that is-

Lee Jaehwan.

Taekwoon really doesn't know how he managed to but he's now dating him and has been for almost four months now. When Wonshik was in his school the last time, Taekwoon had lied about the newspaper, claiming Jaehwan to just be a friend purely because if he had have said anything out loud, his class would never have let him live it down and neither would Wonshik.

It’s been going steady, something Taekwoon really enjoys because Jaehwan is upbeat, beautiful and has a sense of humour that is cute and isn't based on stupid and offensive shock value. He had only been working at the school for a short time but he loves singing and his voice is gorgeous. Taekwoon had been so wrapped up in Jaehwan that he was the main reason Taekwoon never answered his phone during school. If Jaehwan was around and Taekwoon was free, he was with him.

But here's where it gets messy. He had accidentally sent a text to Wonshik instead of Jaehwan because he had opened Wonshik’s messages and left his phone, his brain not bothering to check the contact name. It wasn't incriminating at all, just a simple invite for dinner tonight and when he had actually sent the fucking text to Jaehwan, he had agreed! But now he had Wonshik up his ass, asking questions he didn't want to answer so now he’s hiding in Jaehwan’s music room, underneath the old piano that he loves while Jaehwan sits on the bench, smiling pitifully down at him.

“Is it really that bad?” he asks, tilting his head. Taekwoon ducks his head because he looks really cute. His hair is a soft brown, styled up and out of his eyes and Taekwoon wants to kiss him.

“You don't know Wonshik,” Taekwoon groans, curling further in on himself. 

“Oh no,” Jaehwan says, frowning. He shifts himself, suddenly uncomfortable. “Is he- He’s not like, against-”

“God, no,” Taekwoon quickly says, unfolding his arm and taking Jaehwan’s hand for good measure. “His assistant, Hakyeon? He’s dating a guy..” He squeezes Jaehwan’s hand again and the music teacher smiles, warm and sweet.

“I was going to say I'd kick his ass,” he says, looking around the classroom. “I have two older brothers. But then again, why would you be friends with him if he was?”

Taekwoon hums. He doesn't actually know if Wonshik is here right now because he left his phone in his classroom and Wonshik does in fact have a job. All the CEO had said was _when i see u ur explaining this_ and Taekwoon had bolted out of his room when his phone started ringing. This honestly is a big reaction from him but then again, Taekwoon hasn't had a boyfriend since high school and his almost relationship with another guy he knew in university was over as soon as it started. Jaehwan was all new for him, his polar opposite but it didn't scare him. Jaehwan is lovely and Taekwoon hadn't even tried to fight how he felt about him. It had been easy and Jaehwan is more than content to let Taekwoon nap at his place while he plans his next lesson or sings as he cleans. 

“Is it really that bad?” Jaehwan repeats, sitting down on the ground with him and playing with Taekwoon’s fingers, massaging them and making him sigh. “Why would he freak out?”

“I haven't dated since high school,” he says like Jaehwan doesn't know. “He probably just wants to see who else I know besides him and Hakyeon.”

Jaehwan hums this time, leaning in to kiss his cheek. It’s after school and they should go home soon but Wonshik could be around here and Taekwoon is comfortable with Jaehwan next to him. “If he rips into you, just rip into him about that other guy. Didn't you meet him a few weeks ago?”

“I don't know if he likes him,” Taekwoon admits but he shrugs, climbing up onto the bench with Jaehwan tailing him. They press keys randomly like they have no idea how to make harmonies, with or without each other. “Hongbin walked out of the party and Wonshik made it his mission to find him afterwards. He was at the hotel party too.”

Jaehwan frowns, taking over Taekwoon’s bass notes and playing whatever he wanted. Taekwoon leans into him, head on his shoulder. “Who knows. Wonshik hasn't dated since university, anyways.”

Jaehwan chuckles, pausing his playing to kiss Taekwoon’s forehead. “Who knows,” he echoes, keeping quiet because he knows Taekwoon appreciates it in times like this. Jaehwan is a ball of energy and normally, Taekwoon loves it, but right now, Taekwoon just wants to fall asleep with him.

Taekwoon should answer Wonshik. He should be a good friend. Jaehwan offers to drive while Taekwoon responds like the good friend he is to Wonshik’s whines and complains but he hasn't left his office nor was he serious about coming down and meeting _the guy who stole hyung’s heart._ He’s grateful in retrospect; he doesn't want to know how well Jaehwan and Wonshik will get along.

Wonshik asks him to come to his office, Taekwoon declines because he has dinner with his boyfriend and the CEO sends back a sad face but says nothing more. He does get an email from Hakyeon later about an upcoming office party but at the end of the automated invite, Hakyeon writes _(It’s not mandatory for you. We figured no harm in trying :) )._ They both know Taekwoon too well.

“Did you hear about the new hotel branch opening up?” Jaehwan calls from the couch when Taekwoon is in his own head, one of Wonshik’s playlists in on ear as he chops up bok choy. “By _Kim Incorporated?_ Apparently _Lee Industries_ wants to work with them _again.”_ He leans over the back of the couch to peer up at Taekwoon who spares him a glance but focuses on his knife; he’d rather not visit the ER with Jaehwan as a cute night in date. “Wonshik is the CEO of _Kim Inc,_ yeah?”

Taekwoon hums, not understanding Jaehwan’s point of this conversation. “And Lee Hongbin is the CEO of _Lee Industries, _but they're both only acting CEOs for their fathers.”__

__Jaehwan clicks his tongue before puffing out his cheeks, looking away in thought. He looks adorable but that's besides the point. “Don't they hate each other? The media is always up at the companies, talking about how the Kim and Lee CEOs can never work together and that they despise each other. How they keep trying to one up each other.”_ _

__Taekwoon doesn't care much for politics, especially ones that slander his best friend as a good for nothing lazy slob half the time but he does know about the infamous Kim Lee feud. Hongbin has always been known to be difficult to work with purely because he doesn't let anyone walk over him. He's strict on others and himself to a fault; that much is obvious and Taekwoon has met him once. “Hongbin is unique,” he admits, Jaehwan’s bright eyes trained on him. “So is Wonshik. They're… I don't know. Wonshik isn't a piece of shit to Hongbin like the media thinks he is. Everyone thinks he's stupid or that he's just a pampered little rich boy but it’s all wrong. I don't know much about Hongbin so I can't speak for him.”_ _

__Jaehwan smiles, crescent eyes and pretty and Taekwoon’s heart speeds up. “You really love him. You wouldn't get that defensive if you didn't love him.”_ _

__Taekwoon nods, he can't deny Jaehwan anything, and clears his throat. His cheeks are pink and when he spies the television, Jaehwan has flicked it over to a cooking channel. It’s comfortable even if he just gushed about Wonshik for no reason and soon enough, Taekwoon is on the couch cross legged with his bowl in his hands, Jaehwan on the floor with his on the coffee table. He tells Jaehwan about Wonshik’s old studio and how he had a key to it and would play the piano until dawn. They trade stories like old friends but Jaehwan settles into the couch with him, tucked into him and kissing his jaw and Taekwoon really hopes this lasts because being with Jaehwan is a dream he never wants to wake up from._ _

__Jaehwan rests his head on Taekwoon’s chest after a while, his warm hands under Taekwoon’s shirt to keep his cold ribs from completely freezing. It’s hot in the apartment but Taekwoon is still an icicle. Jaehwan doesn't seem to mind though and whenever he has the energy to, he pecks Taekwoon’s collarbone as best as he can._ _

__Taekwoon isn't the first to fall asleep but he does sing until Jaehwan is out, clinging to Taekwoon like he's drowning and Taekwoon is the only thing that can save him. They both left their phones on the coffee table and he can't even be bothered to grab his. Jaehwan is comfortable and Taekwoon is way to content to fall asleep with him, even if both of them are going to regret it in the morning. He hopes that Jaehwan is more comfortable than he is and he smiles when Jaehwan holds him impossibly closer, his nose tucked into Taekwoon’s neck with a sigh._ _

__He could really get used to this, falling asleep and waking up to Jaehwan. He really hopes Jaehwan will let him get used to it._ _

__

__***_ _

__Preparing for a party is something Hongbin really doesn't care for._ _

__The assistants actually saved his ass this time and Mina, one of the new girls on his team, is wonderful. He usually doesn't bother learning people’s names but Mina has helped him multiple times over the last few weeks for this coffee project and he's grateful to her._ _

__Right now, he's staring at his computer as he flicks through emails to forward to his father because he asked. The party is planned for the following week, a Friday as usual and Hongbin has been busting his ass to try and get everything in order, with the added insight of Mina and her team of ruthless assistants who are smashing out emails for him and reminding people to RSVP and if they don't, they will have no table to sit at._ _

__With the added stress of the party, it turns out that Hongbin’s eyes aren't as great as he thought because he had to bump up his prescription and now doesn't have the option not to wear his glasses if he doesn't feel like it or else he can't read. He's becoming older by the minute; maybe he should get contacts but that's a whole other problem that he's not interested in fixing right now._ _

__He's planned things like this before but having his father breathing down his neck is making everything just that little bit more difficult. He's barely drowning but there's water in his lungs, making him sink. He wants this to be over as soon as possible so he can get a goodnight’s sleep. His eyes are so bruised that he looks like he’s been punched. Instead of his glasses, he needed something to hide himself. He just wanted to sleep and not wake up in a cold sweat, answering emails he fell asleep halfway through writing._ _

__Mina knocks on his door to give him coffee and a bagel and he smiles at her. She offers to conceal his dark circles but he turns her down, even though he probably should. He stopped wearing foundation last week because he doesn’t have time in the morning to do it now and he likes it to be blended. Applying it with your hands in a hast while running around his apartment never works out well for him. That, and his glasses sitting on his nose makes his foundation stick to the frames and he hates having to clean them because he ends up with dirty glasses and two dots on foundation missing on his nose._ _

__“CEO Lee would like to see you in his office,” Mina says when she comes back, Nayeong behind her and smiling reassuringly. Hongbin feels far from reassured but he appreciates their concern and their attempts to comfort him._ _

__“Thank you,” he says quietly, rubbing his eyes and Nayeong leaves him a box of peppermint tea on his desk, nodding to him when he looks up and smiles softly. The note on the box says _enjoy when you’re stressed, mister hongbin :)_ and he’s so emotionally confused and drained at the same time that he wants to hug her and cry all at once. She doesn’t deserve that and Hongbin needs to see his father or this entire floor is going to suffer._ _

__He locks his computer, grabs his phone and smiles at the tea again before swallowing his pride and making his way to the office. His hair is longer than he would like it to be and when he looks in the reflectively window just before his father’s office, his reflection scares him. He looks terrible but fuck it -- he’s done caring about anything. He’s exhausted and his eyes are almost hanging out his head but he smiles at himself for a second and walks into his father’s office._ _

__Lee Hongbin is a good businessman and he’s going to prove it._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__His father failed to tell him about a meeting because he didn’t want to handle it. Hongbin’s schedule was already screwed up and now it’s even worse because he has a meeting he was unprepared for and he’s sitting across from Kim Wonshik, who looks incredible with his pretty rings and shiny hair. Hongbin needs to get a grip and he needs to get one _fast.__ _

__Hakyeon isn’t here and neither is Mina but her emails got through to Wonshik. He’s currently reading them to the room so that Hongbin can confirm what was said, no miscommunication between anyone in this room. _Kim Incorporated_ needs to oversee this deal so that Hongbin can actually employ people and get the business rolling. Well, not him personally, but one of the departments or even one of his assistants will handle everything after the party. It’s a rented site so nothing can be installed permanently and Hongbin nods when Wonshik looks up at him, solidifying the deal that’s been weeks in the making._ _

__Somehow, everything goes over well. They’ve never had a deal with _Kim Incorporated_ that has actually worked and Hongbin sits there for a moment when it’s over, stunned, while everyone packs up around him. Associates are murmuring to him and to others in the room and Wonshik is dismissing people with an easy smile, packing up his own things to go back to his company. A draft for who to contact and employ is already in Hongbin’s inbox for him to forward and other coffee companies that Wonshik recommends personally, mentioning that Taekwoon is a coffee addict so he’s learnt a few things._ _

__Hongbin is staring at the table, the jug of water in the centre his focus and Wonshik clears his throat once everyone has left. They’re either standing outside or disappearing into the halls to actually leave the company and Hongbin watches them before looking up at Wonshik with wide eyes._ _

__“Are you alright?” Wonshik asks, furrowing his brows. “I don’t mean to be rude but you look-”_ _

__“Awful?” Hongbin offers, smiling. Even that must looked forced, sad._ _

__Wonshik licks his lips, trying to hide his smile but he nods, setting his stack of papers and his tablet back onto the table. “You don’t look great. So, are you alright?”_ _

__Hongbin stands up and collects his things _finally_ and clicks his tongue. “Stressed, if anything. But I’m fine. Surprised that this deal actually went through.” He purses his lips and Wonshik blinks. “We don’t have a great track record.”_ _

__Wonshik snorts and it makes Hongbin smile at him, too delirious to formulate a proper response. Hongbin shuts down his laptop and he’s really itching to try the peppermint tea Nayeong left him but Wonshik is distracting him with his smile and they step out of the meeting room together, the rest of their associates gone. The floor is quiet and Hongbin drops his shoulders, still in a daze._ _

__“Thank you for meeting with us,” Wonshik says and Hongbin can’t help it._ _

__He laughs in his face._ _

__He truly is insane at this point and Wonshik just stares at him as he shakes his head, shoving his glasses up when they fall. “I’m sorry,” he says, collecting himself. His cheeks are pink and he thinks he might faint but he turns to Wonshik, having to look at him just that tiny bit, making him feel small. “I didn’t expect it to actually work. Even with Assistant Cha, the deals don’t go through.”_ _

__“You’ve put a lot of effort into this.” The praise doesn’t go unnoticed and Hongbin looks down, annoyed that he’s embarrassed from a simple compliment. “And call him Hakyeon-hyung,” Wonshik laughs. “It’s weird to hear Assistant Cha, that’s all. And I can see how much attention you’ve given this project. It’s only fair that I attend your gathering as well, and I hope we can work well together, even if it’s not directly us.” He laughs again softly and Hongbin calms down at the sound. He feels like he’s in college again, trying to convince himself that he definitely doesn’t have a crush on his business TA purely because he’s smart and hot. “I don’t see you working as a barista any time soon.”_ _

__He’s right about that but Hongbin can only numbly nod his head, his brain full of cotton. They walk together to the elevators, still alone on a whole floor in his building which isn’t uncommon but right now, it feels like a set up._ _

__Hongbin pauses, pressing the button to call for it but he looks up at him again, shifting his paperwork in his arms. He truly misjudged Wonshik and he knows that, he has known that for a few weeks now, even a few months, and Wonshik right now has proved him wrong again. Hongbin knows Wonshik isn’t stupid, he never has been; it’s his own petty jealousy that made him so bitter towards the other CEO. But if Wonshik can acknowledge his efforts, it’s only right that Hongbin does the same for him._ _

__“I’m sorry,” he says and Wonshik frowns at him again, opening his mouth to speak but Hongbin shakes his head quickly, effectively cutting him off. “I’m sorry for… For everything I’ve said to you. About you being lazy and- and stupid. And not being a good businessman, and being immature-” He takes a breath, his eyes widening at his own revelation. “I really am a piece of shit, aren’t I?”_ _

__Wonshik barks a laughs and Hongbin smiles softly, pleased. His laugh is really cute and his eyes scrunch up prettily when he smiles, making Hongbin’s chest tight. “Yeah, you don’t have the best track record,” Wonshik admits softly, “but I kind of understand why. You take your job really seriously, so I get it. Having competition can make you want to succeed more.” He pats Hongbin’s shoulder reassuringly, smiling at him and Hongbin takes a deep breath. “But I hope this chain works out well for you. You’ve worked really hard on this so good luck, Hongbin.”_ _

__Hongbin nods sheepishly, unsure how to take the praise. Even Wonshik saying his name makes his ears turn pink. He’s never been given praise like this, from an equal, before and he’s grateful for the elevator showing up right at that moment. His father has never even complimented him as easily as this, or complimented him at all to begin with. Wonshik being able to praise him without any second thought makes him want to duck his head and force him to take it back, makes him feel like it’s not worth it. Does he deserve it? Has he worked hard enough for this kind of comment? He's going to go crazy if he keeps thinking but his mind is reeling now. He did a good thing and apologised and Wonshik forgives him because Wonshik is a really nice guy and-_ _

__The doors ding and Hongbin startles, looking up too quickly and making Wonshik blink at him in surprise. Hongbin tries to give him a smile that’s quite far from reassuring but Wonshik steps into the elevator, looking handsome in his suit and slicked back hair and he smiles at Hongbin a final time before the doors close, leaving him alone in the hall, staring at his distorted reflection with wide eyes. He can’t really decide if he wishes this was a dream or not but now that he’s got that out of the way, he needs to take a nap in his office after he sends the concluded information to his father for final approval. Or whatever constitutes as approval from his father these days._ _

__There’s a cup of peppermint tea in his office and another sticky note form Mina this time, telling him to rest and that they have everything covered for now. Sleeping on the floor has never been too appealing to him but he crawls under his desk after locking the door and falls asleep for forty five minutes, his tea going cold but he still drinks it when he wakes up, the unintentional cold brew waking him up just enough for him to power through. He’ll fall asleep if he drives home and he hates driving to begin with so the bus is the next best thing. Gongchan somehow figured out through his texts that Hongbin feels like shit and he’s only been in his apartment for five minutes before there’s a knock, Pad Thai ready for him and he shakes his head as he sends a heart to Gongchan, his friends replying with a series of hearts and kisses for him._ _

__It’s the middle of the week but Hongbin falls asleep at seven in the evening and sleeps the whole night, waking up to no demanding emails or text messages, only a good luck message from Mina, signed by all the girls in her team. He smiles, locking his phone and sighing, closing his eyes to get a few more minutes before he has to get up and be a normal human being again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting somewhere ! uni has been a bit up my ass recently so lol but i hope you enjoyed! hongbin is making a lot of progress. thank you all for being patient with me ;; i hope you enjoy !


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse. it's more emotional abuse but there is a slap involved. if that makes you uncomfortable, skip from _“I’m just another tool to you,” Hongbin snarls_ and then read from _His father is red in the face_ . there are mentions of the slap from hongbin and wonshik but that's it
> 
> after this chapter, it won't be as heavy so bear with me! <3

Hakyeon looks incredible as he always does.

Wonshik normally wouldn't comment on his appearance but he’d be a fool not to acknowledge how good he looks with shorter hair and a light colour. He looks older, more mature but at the same time, youthful. Still professional and clean cut, beautiful in the most infuriating way and Wonshik thinks it funny.

“You're sure it looks okay?” Hakyeon asks, tying his tie in the mirror on the inside of Wonshik’s wardrobe. Like he even needs to ask; Hakyeon knows how damn good he looks, he just wants recognition.

His suit is a deep navy, accented with the stark white shirt he's wearing underneath. His tie is patterned but Wonshik knows he’s going to give up on it and abandon it because it’s too tight and won't sit right on his chest. Black belt and black shoes, polished with a heel to make them click on the hard polished floors and Wonshik looks him up and down in a way Hakyeon will bask in.

“You look fine,” Wonshik says simply and Hakyeon beams at him.

They have Hongbin’s coffee chain party tonight to celebrate the launch of the business and by connection, Kim Incorporated’s hotel branch. The deal went through beautifully, surprising Hakyeon and Wonshik both. Maybe it’s the beginning of a new era for the two businesses. Whatever it is, Wonshik is excited for it.

He hasn't been able to forget the way Hongbin looked last week, though. Him in his glasses was really cute, his hair looking soft to the touch and if it wasn't for the dark circles under his eyes, Hongbin could have fooled him into thinking everything was perfect. But he's not okay, he's stressed and Wonshik can see what Hongbin saw in Hakyeon a few years back. If Hongbin doesn't rest soon, he's going to be effected in the long run. Wonshik can only hope that after tonight, Hongbin will be stress free and able to return back to his usual state: business casual and beautiful. 

Hongbin apologising to him is a whole other story though, one he hasn't told Hakyeon about yet. He didn't expect it but Wonshik knows it was sincere. He has a feeling that Hongbin would never have said that if he wasn't stressed as all hell and not thinking straight but Wonshik could tell it had been on his mind for a while. Anyone can see how hard Hongbin works and sometimes, his body betrays it. Wonshik is excited to see him tonight, praying that he looks a bit better than he did before so that Wonshik can put his worries to rest. He doesn't know where they're standing right now but Wonshik hopes for both of their sakes that the apology and middle ground between them lasts longer than a few hours.

“Come here,” Hakyeon tuts, pulling Wonshik closer by the lapels of his blazer and buttoning up his shirt. He frowns at the ties laid out on Wonshik’s bed and decides against all of them, buttoning Wonshik’s shirt to a PG-13 approval rating but letting his throat and collarbones breathe a little. “That’s better.”

Wonshik’s in a red suit jacket with black detailing, a white shirt and black pants to pair. His shoes match Hakyeon’s, a size or two bigger than his and they don't give him much height because he doesn't need it. Neither does Hakyeon but it’s funny to tease him. Wonshik’s got his rings on and he's lucky the shirt he's wearing just covers his collarbone tattoo. He doesn't need any tabloids ranting about how he looks _again._ His hair is slicked back, bangs hanging just above his eyes and if he wanted to, he could tie up the back into a tiny ponytail. Hakyeon did his makeup, nothing too extra and he looks good, a light brown eyeshadow dusting his eyes and a lip tint just a touch darker than his normal lip colour staining his mouth.

“Thank you,” Wonshik muses when Hakyeon pats his back, smoothing out his blazer over his shoulders. “I don't want any dangly earrings tonight.”

Hakyeon laughs at him but leaves him to finish up, the two of them choosing to attend the party together so that they didn’t have to drive. Wonshik would have been happy to since he doesn’t plan on drinking tonight but in the off chance that he does, he doesn’t want to have to leave his car at the hall and take a cab home with Hakyeon when they can just take one to the party in the first place. 

Hakyeon finishes off his outfit with a little flower pinned to the lapel of his blazer and Wonshik shakes his head at it, calling for a cab and setting off. Taekwoon leaves them both a text in the group chat that says _have fun_ and Wonshik managed to snag Jaehwan’s number a few weeks ago, texting him to take care of Taekwoon tonight. Call it a hunch but Wonshik has a feeling that the teacher is looking to do karaoke and get wasted tonight so he would rather Taekwoon do it in the presence of his boyfriend than alone.

“After you,” Wonshik says, bowing his head respectfully as he opens the car door for Hakyeon, his assistant scowling at him but stepping in. The cab driver is a little slower than most but they both don’t mind. They both prefer fashionably late rather than early.

Wonshik just prays that it’s a good night and that Hongbin will look pretty like he always does, not bored out of his mind or exhausted with sunken eyes.

 

***

 

Hongbin has hosted parties before so tonight should be relatively easy.

Then again, God hates anything Lee Hongbin related so when he had begun preparations for tonight, ordering in food and setting tables with Mina and her team running around like mad women to get everything in order, Hongbin had been a little bit more than just stressed.

It had all been set in place by the time everyone showed up, businessmen and women alike walking in and greeting him, thanking him for the party and complementing the preparation and design of everything. He could beam with pride but when his father had ordered him to stand at the door and take names of everyone, all his hard work had been diminished. 

Now he’s the door boy, one step off taking people’s coats and Mina has been the one guiding people to their seats, helping him take names until she got glared at by his father and went elsewhere to mingle. Hongbin sure as hell can’t do it right now so she takes his place, like his job is just something anyone can do. He supposes to his father, it is. He’s expendable, basically and his gut is churning in the most disgusting way possible as he acts like being at the door to greet people is just a way of him showing how easy-going he is, how good his reputation is. He’s been demoted and only him and his father know it, everyone else just pleased that they get free booze and an espresso bag on the way out.

The flow of people quiets down after the first forty-five minutes, leaving Hongbin to stand there with a clipboard and pen, wishing someone would bring him his glasses because the words are getting blurry. He can’t even blame it on the alcohol because he’s had nothing to drink tonight, to scarred to even look at the glasses of champagne being carted around the hall. He’s not going to have the night end like it did last time, him drunk and crying while everyone else has a good time inside. It’s his party for Christ’s sake and he’s going to make it a good one.

Hongbin couldn’t be more relieved when Wonshik finally shows up which surprises him in many ways. He’s stressed out of his mind that he thinks it’s normal to feel this way and when Wonshik steps in with Hakyeon, whatever weight was on Hongbin’s shoulders just evaporates into thin air, like Wonshik holds the magic key to his night being perfect. It’s stupid and horribly cliche in some way because he used to dread having to see Wonshik. Just a month ago, he loathed to be in the same room as Wonshik and now he’s relaxing at the sight of him, happy to see him cross the foyer and greet him like a friend, rather than just another businessman.

Wonshik heads over with Hakyeon in tow for a very professional and business greeting but when he takes Hongbin’s hand, he uses it as leverage to whisper to him, over the chatting of everyone and the clatters of dishes being passed around. “You look like you’re about to cry,” he says, pulling back to look at him and Hongbin raises his eyebrows, forcing a smile.

“I want to throw up but thank you for the compliment,” Hongbin says, shaking his hand a final time before dropping it. Wonshik smiles reassuringly and Hakyeon skips the handshake altogether and hugs Hongbin tightly, even if they’re both wearing suits that definitely shouldn’t be creased.

“Just breathe,” Hakyeon says and Hongbin is caught so off guard by the gesture that he might actually start crying. He holds Hakyeon a little too tight before letting him go, his emotions all a clusterfuck of everything and nothing but they both look incredible and Hongbin is glad to see some people that he recognises, not random old men his father insisted on inviting.

His father is across the room, happily chatting with people his own age but Hongbin is at the door like a receptionist, talking to his arch-nemesis recently turned friend like he’s just another employee because his father ordered him to greet everyone while the assistants milled around and spoke to all the guests as they were coming in. Mina had tried to stay with him but it was fruitless for both of them, earning Hongbin a stern glare and a silent order to keep his mouth shut for the time being. A party that _he_ helped organise for a chain he pitched to his company and yet, he’s the one checking off people’s names and smiling until his cheeks hurt at the door.

Wonshik and Hakyeon leave after a few moments, going to their table and there’s various things to eat and try, things that might get on the menu of the cafe if others like it enough. There’s a few coffee organisations littered in the hall, mixing with the businessmen and talking to his father occasionally, hoping to get their own coffee beans and such into the chain to finally do business with them. Hongbin feels hate swirling in his gut but he ignores it in favour of facing his father head on as he crosses the floor, no doubt to tell him off for something Hongbin has no control over.

He smiles when his father approaches but they both know it’s fake, especially since it drops immediately when his father steps closer to him, back to bored and unimpressed. 

“You could at least try and look pleased,” his father says quietly, eyes on the floor.

Hongbin takes a breath through his nose quickly, trying to keep to himself. He promised he wasn’t going to be rude this evening, promised that he was going present himself in a respectful and high class manner but his father’s simple and snide comments are making his blood boil. “Is that why you made me stand here instead of chatting with everyone?”

“I made you sit here to put a good face.”

Hongbin lacing his fingers together behind his back, smiling as people walk past and greet him respectfully. They’re only doing it because his father is right next to him, now that he thinks about it. “Because that’s all I’m good for, isn’t it?”

“I never said that.”

“You don’t have to.” Hongbin doesn’t know what’s coming over him but after the week he’s had and the stress that’s forcing his head to pound, he doesn’t really give a fuck about what it is. He wants respect, he works for it, and he deserves it. His father is a stubborn man, just like Hongbin, but Hongbin gives credit where it’s due. “It’s obvious. I’m just another employee to you.”

His father turns to him, attempting to dismiss this and walk away but even as he backs away, Hongbin isn’t stopping. The rage he’s tried to keep to himself for _years_ is bubbling up, boiling and exploding underneath his skin and he surges after his father when he steps away, hellbent on making him _listen_ for once. Eyes are on him but he’s too far gone to care. He’s wanted his father to treat him like a son for so fucking long but he’s never going to get that, is he?

“I do everything for you,” he spits, his father glaring at him with the heat of a thousand suns. “This entire party was for _you._ I’m so fucking stressed that I haven’t even slept in two days!” He takes a breathe, his eyes welling with tears. He’s unstable, embarrassing himself but his brain can’t quite convince him to stop, not when he’s this far. 

“Hongbin--” his father tries, glancing around but Hongbin throws his hands up, smacking his father’s out of the way when they reach up to try and grab him, make him be quiet.

“But you don't fucking care! Everything I’ve ever done was to make you proud but I’m just another employee to you. You don't care whether someone is family or if they're trash on the sidewalk because you’ll treat them all the same!” He takes a shuddering breath, standing up rigidly but he can’t stop himself, not even with his father growing more and more red in the face.

His father glances around again, trying to smile for the sake of his reputation and that just makes Hongbin more pissed off. Chairs are squeaking across the floor, people standing up and staring at them, whispering amongst themselves. Hongbin can see Wonshik and Hakyeon in the corner of his eyes but he can’t pay attention to anything but his father and his shaking hands. 

“I’m just another tool to you,” Hongbin snarls, seeing people beginning to crowd around him but his father doesn’t seem to notice. If he did, then Hongbin wouldn’t have felt the sting against his cheek in the next moment, his father’s wedding ring making it all the more painful. What’s ironic is that Hongbin _hears_ the crack before he feels it. His body isn't his own anymore; he's numb but he knows what his father has just done. He's been slapped in front of a room full of powerful businessmen, made out to be the runt of them all, the disposable, and he surprisingly feels nothing. He's been expecting this, the day that his father would finally snap.

His father glares at him when he lifts his head, Hongbin meeting his eyes calmly despite the tears clouding his vision. His cheek is starting to _burn,_ the wedding ring having hit the bone of Hongbin’s cheek.

“My apologies,” his father says, but to the room of people instead of Hongbin. Hongbin normally wouldn't even think to be embarrassed by this, he's had it coming and he doesn't even care, but Wonshik and Hakyeon are here. Hakyeon is gripping Wonshik’s arm like he wishes it was his father’s neck and Wonshik is staring at them, his expression quickly morphing into pure anger at his father. Hongbin appreciates the thought but it’s futile now, useless after everything Hongbin has just said, after everything the room of people have heard.

His father is red in the face, ready to explode and Hongbin turns on his heel even when his father calls after him and leaves, a sick feeling in his gut but his head is clear. His head is finally clear.

He could kill for a cigarette right now but he settles for tugging off his tie and throwing it to the ground once he’s outside. He's over everything and he's going to cry later but right now, the air is crisp and burning his lungs better than tobacco. It’s short lived because he feels the rain on his hair, pelting him in just a few moments but he tilts his face back and lets the water rinse his face, drench his too expensive suit and his perfectly styled hair. He sits down because what’s the point when his legs are shaking this bad?

He hears heavy footsteps and for a moment he thinks it’s going to be his father, coming to cuss him out. He doesn’t want to look and closing his eyes is the next best thing, ignoring the world in favour of listening to the rain as it hits him, soundless but deafening at the same time. It’s hurting him now, almost hailing and Hongbin wipes the rain out of his eyes, raking his hair out of his face, realising that it’s suddenly stopped. He's wet and cold, shivering but he looks up, finding _Wonshik_ standing there with a black umbrella, his stance casual and easy, a hand in his pocket. He looks very handsome and Hongbin can only blink, one eye closed from the rain water dripping from his hair into his eye.

“I didn't realise it would rain this hard,” Hongbin admits, like it’s normal for this night to be going how it is. There’s nothing out of ordinary, like Hongbin doesn’t have a welt on his cheek from a slap. 

Wonshik looks sad when he smiles, sitting down next to him even though it’s wet and his pants look expensive. They probably are. His suit looks incredible but so does Wonshik in general. “I didn't think it would either.” His voice is warm, smooth like honey and it makes Hongbin shiver. “But Hakyeon somehow carries a thousand things at once. Are you alright?”

Hongbin really doesn't know. He wants to say yes, wants to brush this all off and let Wonshik see a mask of the shell he is but it won't last. Wonshik will see through it because Hongbin just got slapped in front of his entire fucking company. “No,” he whispers and he feels weak when the tears well up in his eyes. He can't hold it in any longer; he's a failure and now everyone knows it. He's pathetic, useless. He can't even do one fucking thing right because if he could, then his father would accept him. His father would acknowledge it but he never does. Hongbin’s never done anything right.

Wonshik switches the umbrella in his hands and curls an arm around Hongbin but that makes him cry more, slumping into him and sobbing into his neck. He fucked everything up and now he's paying for it, a man he's hated blindly because of his own petty issues comforting him like nothing has ever been bad between them. He wants to apologise for everything, beg Wonshik for forgiveness so that maybe they can one day call each other allies but it’s his fault if Wonshik doesn't think that way.

“I’m sorry,” Hongbin breathes, his face tucked into Wonshik’s neck.

Wonshik’s arm around his shoulders is comfortable, the CEO shaking his head and pulling him in for a tight side hug, soothing his wet hair with a calming hand and occasional tug. It’s grounding in all the right ways and it makes Hongbin’s chest tight, Wonshik’s chest strong and his heart beating rhythmically underneath his ear.

Even this is strange for the two of them. They only just accepted each other as friends rather than enemies but Hongbin didn’t realise how much he had been craving someone to cling to, someone bigger than him to just comfort him, tell him everything will be okay even if it’s obvious that it won’t be.

“Are you…” Wonshik’s voice comes out as strangled. “I’m so sorry, Hongbin,” he breathes and Hongbin still has it in him to chuckle, tucking himself further into Wonshik’s neck. Everything about this is weird but all in the right ways. Hongbin can’t even think straight. He needs his glasses.

“You didn't slap me,” he answers, sighing when Wonshik’s hold on him tightens protectively. He selfishly hopes Wonshik never lets him go.

“No father should ever- No _parent_ should ever hit their kid,” Wonshik spits, his arms curling around Hongbin like he's keeping him from being taken from him. Their legs are both getting drenched but who cares. “Do you- Are you going to come back inside?”

Hongbin shakes his head. He closes his eyes, just enjoying Wonshik’s warmth and his hold in the never ending cold rain. “I don't think I ever want to go back,” he whispers. He only opens his eyes when Wonshik pulls away to look at him, arm still around his shoulders. “I don't- I can't go back. He doesn't want me anymore, Wonshik. He never did.”

“But-” Wonshik frowns, eyes darting across his face, obviously trying not to linger on his cheek. They’re terribly cold and soaked to the bone but staying close together is giving them the warmth they need, the comfort that Hongbin so desperately needs. “You… You’re the heir. You're the _one._ Do you really want to throw that all away?”

“I haven't lived for myself since I was sixteen and picked business as an elective in high school.” Even him saying that out loud makes him want to cry but it’s true, so true that it makes him want to claw his fucking eyes out. “And I won't be living for myself if I keep trying to please someone who doesn't acknowledge my efforts. I’m tired, Wonshik.” He sniffs, ducking his head to wipe his face of rain and snot. “I’m so _fucking_ tired. I don't want this anymore. I thought I did but I don't. Not anymore.”

Wonshik simply nods. He doesn't challenge, doesn't try and make Hongbin reconsider. They know what it’s like to be forced into the same position they share, only Wonshik can give up his seat any time he wants. Hakyeon will take over- Hakyeon basically acts as a CEO now and Wonshik’s father wouldn't mind one bit if Hakyeon took over. Wonshik has given it a fair shot and so has Hongbin, but they're both not cut out for this. Hongbin needs to breathe on his own for once even though he’s been trained to take his father’s place ever since he could read. He doesn’t want this anymore, can’t want this anymore. He’s done killing himself for his father’s approval.

“Okay,” Wonshik says, his thumbs sweeping under Hongbin’s eyes to clear them and it makes Hongbin inhale shakily, the gesture too soft for him to comprehend. Like he’s something that deserves to be taken care of. “Okay. You do what you have to and… and I’ll support you, yeah? Hyung and I will. And Taekwoon-hyung.”

Hongbin laughs, watery and he sniffs so hard his nose stings. He shivers and Wonshik laughs at him, safe and warm in his arms. He looks nice tonight. Too bad Hongbin’s snot is on his blazer now. “I'll be alright,” Hongbin says, a promise. “In a little while. I’ve got some thinking to do.”

Wonshik nods, drawing away for a moment but taking his hand to squeeze reassuringly. He looks like he's grappling with something before he shakes his head and leans a little closer. “I’ll walk you home,” he says, almost a question.

Hongbin scoffs, squeezing their hands together as he stares. He shouldn’t like how they fit together so well but he does. He likes it very much. “I don't need an escort.”

“No,” Wonshik agrees, his eyebrow twitching up. “But you do need a friend.”

Hongbin swallows. His ears grow hot and he drops his gaze, embarrassment washing over him. Wonshik chuckles but he doesn't comment, tugging Hongbin up when he stands and they walk together, hand in hand. Wonshik is right, he does need a friend. At least for tonight.

“Wait, Hakyeon-hyung is-” Hongbin protests, digging his heels in but Wonshik effectively tugs him forward, smiling sweetly at him. Water tips off the top of the umbrella, almost catching Hongbin but he’s pulled under just in time.

“He's okay,” Wonshik says, brushing his knuckles across Hongbin’s cheek (the one that wasn't struck). It’s strangely intimate but Hongbin doesn’t pull away, flushing against his better judgement. He’s not even drunk but everything about Wonshik is making Hongbin’s heart flutter. “I said I was going to find you and take you wherever you wanted to go. He's smart enough to figure it out.” He smiles, Hongbin swaying closer. “So, what do you want to do, Lee Hongbin?”

“I want to eat a lot and then go to sleep,” he says with all the confidence he can muster. Wonshik smiles and nods, stroking his cheek once more before dropping his hand. Hongbin distantly hopes the tabloids don't give a give a shit about their feud for once if they’re seen in public.

“Lead the way,” Wonshik says, letting Hongbin tug him forward. It should feel weird, so weird that Hongbin _wants_ it to feel weird so he can blame his feelings on something other than his stupid brain nut Wonshik fits in next to him like he’s always had a place there, next to Hongbin like there was never a time when he wasn’t present. 

Hongbin takes a breath, blinking away his confusion and pulls Wonshik alongside him.

 

***

He didn't think this through.

Wonshik and him sitting in a diner cafe together should be weird. It is weird, kind of awkward and super fucking _weird_ but somehow, it’s comfortable. Ditching a party early to hang out should be weird but they've made their appearances for tonight and so long as he's with Wonshik, it shouldn't matter.

Hongbin likes the occasional drink and him and Wonshik have a similar taste in beers which is interesting. Soju is a given but they both like Coronas too, cheersing and smiling shyly as the alcohol hits them. It beats expensive champagne by a mile and Wonshik looks quite pretty with a splash of red in his cheeks. Hongbin probably looks the same.

“Why did you hate me?” Wonshik blurts out, finishing off his beer before putting on the table, seeing how many he can put upside down before they eventually fall down. It’s such a stupid almost drunk thing to do but it makes Hongbin fuzzy.

Wonshik to him has always been perfect in a way and he tells him so. “You got the freedom I never had and… It made me despise you for it.” Hongbin takes another swig of his beer, scratching at the label once it’s down again. “You're laid back and at first I thought it was unprofessional and lazy but it was just you being relaxed, friendly. It was petty jealousy.”

Wonshik looks down the neck of his beer, rolling it between his hands before licking his lips. “I think I kinda got that?” he tries before screwing up his nose. “Well, I didn't really but Hakyeon-hyung told me that maybe you didn't like me because we’re too similar. Like with the ages and stuff but we’re really different too in how we were raised.” He eyes his beer again before downing it, smacking his lips once he's done. “I’m too sober for this.”

Hongbin hums, agreeing. He glances at his phone and sighs; apparently his father wasn't happy about him leaving but Hongbin turned off his phone and disabled his emails on his computer. He wants no contact with anyone until he figures this out. Until he figures out what to do.

After a while, Wonshik orders them coffee and tea. He’s staring at his coffee art and Hongbin can feel the long night ahead of them. They’re still in their suits but it feels like hours since they left the party. Hongbin takes his phone in his hand and even though it’s turned off, he knows what he’ll look up once it’s on again.

He needs to quit. It’s not a petty want, a feeling of rebellion. Hongbin’s going to overwork himself to death and have no credit for it if he continues under his father’s rule. He barely has a life outside of work and it’s hurting him to even think about his father. He’s afraid but no child should fear their father like Hongbin fears his own. 

“I have to quit,” he blurts and Wonshik looks up from the foam in his cup. Hongbin blinks at him, his own feelings and the alcohol confusing him. Six weeks ago, he hated Wonshik. All of it seems to have just evaporated into thin air and he's grateful for it, sighing as he stirs his tea. “I can't live like this. It’s not what I want.”

“Then quit,” Wonshik says, simple as that. “Hongbin, as out of place as I am, I can tell you're not happy.” He licks his lips when he gets foam on them. It’s cute. “You're smart as hell but it’s not being utilised.”

Six weeks ago, Hongbin hated Wonshik. Right now? He’s a little in love. 

He sniffs, looking down. “I’ve… I’ve been working on something by myself, seperate from the company. It’s a gaming company.”

“With your friend, right?” Wonshik asks, tilting his head. He looks genuinely interested and Hongbin’s ears heat up. 

“Yeah. How did you know that?” 

“Wikipedia,” Wonshik confesses, smiling. His eyes crinkle up, like he’s trying to force a laugh back down and Hongbin smiles back at him, soft. “It was before I followed you on Instagram.”

Hongbin nods. He did the same to Wonshik over Instagram, laughing to himself quietly. He rests his hands on the table, staring between their cups and sighs. “This is all so weird,” he mutters. “I hated you a month ago.”

“I think a month ago, I was drunk,” Wonshik says, making Hongbin laugh. He's trying to be serious but it’s too messy, too much of a whirlwind of emotion to make him think straight.

“Don't make me laugh,” Hongbin hisses, his hands covering his face. “I can't- I’m trying to be serious!”

“Sorry,” Wonshik chuckles into his hand. He looks nice, without all the bullshit and the “CEO” expectancy. He looks how he should: young and having fun. Hongbin finds himself relaxing just by being in his space and joking with him. He feels like a friendly rival, more than an enemy and even then, he just simply feels like a friend.

They drink for a while until they really should go home. Hongbin doesn't turn on his phone, not even when they're walking home. Wonshik introduces him to late night arcade hopping, a healthy alternative to bar hopping and even after that, they're still not tired. Hongbin’s cheek has stopped stinging and he knows when Wonshik sneaks glances at it. He doesn't know if it will bruise but it doesn't hurt anymore. He can't see it. He doesn't want to think about it.

“You speak English?” Hongbin asks when Wonshik reads him something on one of the screens, translating it for him. Wonshik pales for a moment, his skin catching the pale lighting of the arcade and he smiles sheepishly.

“Only a little.” He tries to go back to the game but Hongbin shakes his head, pointing out different signs and they take turns translating. Wonshik is better than him, probably fluent but doesn't want to admit it and Hongbin laughs with him when the security look at him like he's a tourist.

“Hakyeon speaks Japanese,” Wonshik says when they're outside. “He's fluent. And I heard you speak Chinese?”

“Only a little,” Hongbin mocks, dancing away when Wonshik tries to punch his arm.

They make it to Hongbin’s apartment at almost four in the morning. They stall each other outside before Hongbin bites the bullet and invites Wonshik up. It’s too much like a stupid date that Hongbin wants to gag but Wonshik bulks at all the gaming equipment in his apartment and laughs when Hongbin waves his hand in dismissal at the question of the cost.

“It’s for leisure,” he says and Wonshik snorts, spying his Steam accounts.

“Yeah, because half of these multiplayer shooting games are for leisure.” Wonshik falls into his chair but doesn't play any of the games, even when Hongbin tells him he has Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat.

Even when it’s almost six in the morning, they're on Hongbin’s balcony, Hongbin smoking while Wonshik shakes from the cold and from the height. He insists he's fine and finally sits down on the ground when Hongbin pulls him back from almost vomiting.

“You're dumb,” he says, ashing off into the tray on the edge. “Like, genuinely stupid.”

“I thought you changed your mind about that.” Wonshik looks up at him, smiling cheekily and Hongbin rolls his eyes, his ears pinking. Six weeks ago, he hated Wonshik and as of a week ago, Hongbin has warmed to him. He's friendly, which Hongbin already knew but he tries so hard to leave a good impression that it makes Hongbin want to work harder on himself, too.

“I did,” Hongbin answers, taking another drag. His cheek has started to hurt again. He sits next to Wonshik, next to a pot plant that is well on its way to dying, a gift from Sanghyuk, and soghs, leaning his head back.

“What are you thinking about?” Wonshik whispers and Hongbin smiles, blowing out his smoke to take another drag.

“This situation is all fucked,” he admits, dropping his head like it weighs too much for him to hold up. “With my father, it doesn't really matter. Well, it does. But I’m not concerned with that right now.” He sighs, glancing at Wonshik. “You were the last person I thought would come after me tonight. But I’m glad you did.”

Wonshik smiles, their shoulders together. “You’ve always been around so it’s weird to think of you… not being there. But after tonight, I guess I realised why you work so hard.”

“It’s pathetic,” Hongbin laughs, bitter.

“It’s not.” Wonshik’s voice is absolute. “Hongbin, I love my father, too, but what he wants from me isn't something I can give him. I work for him because without him, I'd probably be dead but I care about him and he needed someone to help. I love him so I took it on with Hakyeon.” He looks up at the sky, the sky that is slowly turning red with the rising sun. “You love your dad and you want to help him but there's a difference between _helping_ and _killing yourself._ You're not happy and anyone with a brain can see it.”

Hongbin swallows, stuffing out his cigarette on the concrete. He wants another one but he probably shouldn't. Wonshik is right and Hongbin already knows what he's saying is true but it’s even more eye opening from a third party. 

He looks at Wonshik, eyes a little watery and just smiles. Wonshik’s eyes are bright and for a moment, Hongbin falls. But Wonshik catches him, pulling him close and the beating of his heart calms Hongbin down like it did earlier. They manage to stretch out, Wonshik holding Hongbin against his chest while they tangle their legs together and the sun rises over them slowly, something impossible becoming possible in the new day. Hongbin mumbles apologies but doesn't move and Wonshik laughs softly as he runs his hands through his hair, smoothing it down and whispering whatever soothing comments he can muster. Hongbin swears he falls asleep but when he wakes up again, he's still in Wonshik’s arms.

“This is so fucking weird,” he mumbles after a while and Wonshik cackles, his face screwed up in beautiful laughter and Hongbin lifts himself just to stare at him until he's laughing too, stupid and undisturbed amusement.

Something changes, a Saturday morning spent getting pancakes and coffee and orange juice. They haven't changed out of their suits and Hongbin is still missing his tie but it’s eight in the morning and Wonshik and Hongbin sit opposite each other and shovel food into their mouths. There wasn't a chance Hongbin was going to cook and Wonshik chokes when he makes a joke about the tabloids finding them.

“They’ll probably still say it’s hate,” Wonshik says once he's recovered, a little out of breath. “Or that you've poisoned me.”

“Well, you can never be too sure,” Hongbin drawls, spearing a piece of banana and popping it into his mouth as he looks pointedly at Wonshik. “Can you be sure that I haven't?”

“Philosophy 101,” Wonshik laughs, shaking his head. Hongbin wonders if his hair in high school was the same length as Wonshik’s is right now.

People say things can't change overnight but Wonshik feels more like a friend than ever and when they stand outside the cafe, Hongbin sucks in a breath and finally turns his phone on. Nothing happens for a moment but then it’s vibrating with messages, missed calls and emails. Some are from Hakyeon, most are from Gongchan and three are from his father. Sanghyuk tried to call him, no doubt hearing what had happened from Hakyeon and he even has a message from _Taekwoon._ He adds his number but doesn't reply.

“I haven't been fired,” Hongbin says, skimming the email with frantic eyes. Wonshik relaxes but still wraps his arm around Hongbin’s shoulders, keeping him close and warm.

“They want to discuss my outburst,” Hongbin says numbly. “Like… They think it’s-” He scowls at his phone, shaking his head. “My father thinks it’s stress from work. And that I’m unstable.”

Wonshik doesn't outwardly agree with him but they both know Hongbin isn't at his strongest right now. There's no use in stating the obvious and he sighs, Wonshik’s eyes wide as he looks at him.

“I have to quit,” Hongbin says. It’s not a big revelation. They both have seen it coming. “I can't- If he's going to brush off what I did last night and claim it as-” He inhales sharply, looking away lest he start crying. “I can't work for him anymore. Maybe then he’ll realise how hard I worked, once I’m gone.”

Wonshik doesn't speak for a few beats but he takes Hongbin’s phone, switches it off again and tucks it back into Hongbin’s pocket. “Don't call him,” Wonshik says. “Sort it out on Monday. Get the documents now and file them on Monday.”

“Mina can get them for me,” Hongbin laughs. She’ll probably freak out but he can't keep doing what everyone expects of him. He wants a life and he's sick of it being taken from him.

“You’ll figure it out,” Wonshik reassures, wiping away the few tears that stain Hongbin’s face. He makes Hongbin look at him and smiles softly. “You’ve got the weekend to think. Just… Don't do anything stupid. You’ve got Hakyeon-hyung’s number too if you need help.”

Hongbin laughs, nodding. Wonshik gives him number and tells him he’s more likely to answer there than on Instagram. They leave each other soon after, Hongbin taking a little longer to get back to his apartment in hopes that it will clear his head.

It doesn’t do shit and since he hasn’t slept all night, his bed is begging him to come to it so he dumps his clothes wherever they fall when he strips and collapses, a dreamless sleep accompanying him.

He hopes that when Monday comes, he’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on twitter at [kimwonshiki](https://twitter.com/kimwonshiki) if you want to talk to me! i'll literally respond to anything lol. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and got some good things out of it. rabin is defs happening so ! after this chapter, there's gonna be a bit of fast movement so lol. but it's personal development so nothing to worry about


	7. chapter seven

His father isn’t happy but when is he?

 

Hongbin sits through a meeting with him, talking with his assistants and gets granted  _ personal leave _ at the end of it all, like his father didn’t slap him in front of an entire gathering of people and Hongbin didn’t drop off the face of the earth for four days afterwards. If they expect him to actually come back in four weeks time and act like nothing happened, like Hongbin’s eyes haven’t been hanging out of his skull for the past few weeks, they’re insane. Hongbin is done and he’s never coming back.

 

He walks out of the meeting before it ends, shaking his head at his father still talking and books it to Sanghyuk’s work, needing a coffee and a little bit of tough love from his best friend. When Sanghyuk sees him, he takes his break immediately and hugs him tightly, even if Hongbin complains in his ear the whole time.

 

“Did it go well?” he asks and Hongbin smiles into his drink, shaking his head. It went far from okay but he’s out of there and done with  _ Lee Industries  _ for hopefully the rest of his damn life _.  _ They can’t drag him back, he won’t go back if he has any say in it. He’s an adult and it’s about time his father learned that.

 

“Let’s focus on other things for now,” he answers instead, smiling at Sanghyuk who frowns but doesn’t push it.

 

Hongbin messes around for once in his life. Buying hair dye and clothes he actually wants to wear is his first breakthrough and going out and getting drunk with Sanghyuk is his second. He screws around and even goes out with Hakyeon when Sanghyuk invites him. Gongchan doesn’t like the scene that much and admittedly, neither does Hongbin but it’s fun to let loose, especially when the press can’t exactly use it against him now. He gets to be young for once and it’s going to be his birthday in a few weeks so he has fun while he can.

 

He keeps in touch with Wonshik and it still uncomfortable between them. The night they spent together after he walked out on his father was fun but it’s more of a ‘where do we go from here?’ type of vibe. Hongbin can’t forget that he hated Wonshik, wished him everything awful in the book until he suddenly didn’t and it’s still strange to correct everything he’s felt for so long, everything he’s despised about himself that he took out on Wonshik. He’s apologised but years of hate don’t suddenly just disappear even if for that one night, they did. He’s got a lot to work through and Wonshik isn’t too responsive in texts anyways. They have their own issues and Hongbin needs to recover from his own issues before he does anything with Wonshik.

 

Hakyeon comes up more often since he’s still dating Sanghyuk. They’re going strong and Hongbin muses at Sanghyuk when Hakyeon embarasses him, saying he leaves his shit all over Hakyeon’s apartment.

 

“He’s a boy,” Hongbin says, looking down into his beer one night. “What do you expect?”

 

They’re in a quiet bar, one without too many people on a Friday night after work. Hakyeon’s in his suit still, tie around Sanghyuk’s neck because he didn’t want to wear it anymore. Sanghyuk had kissed Hakyeon when he came in, startling him but Hongbin had looked away at the lovesick expression on Hakyeon’s face, rolling his eyes.

 

“Am I not a man to you?” Hakyeon snips, swirling his whiskey. Sanghyuk isn’t drinking so he can drive them home later.

 

“Hyogi’s Hyogi,” Hongbin says, finishing his beer. “He’s just a simple boy. You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

 

“Sorry that my apartment isn’t as clean as yours,” Sanghyuk retorts, snorting. “You clean it routinely on a Sunday. That’s your  _ Sunday _ .”

 

“Smart,” Hakyeon says, grinning when Sanghyuk throws his hands up, confused at how Hakyeon could even agree with him. Hongbin and Hakyeon cheers when Hongbin’s new drink comes and that’s how the night goes. Hakyeon cuts himself off a little early and Hongbin starts to sober up by the time they pack up and head home. He’s got work to do with Gongchan on the weekend and he’d rather not be hungover for that.

 

Hongbin doesn’t sleep when he gets home, despite it being almost midnight. He should but he ends up on Instagram and Wonshik has posted a few times over the past few days. Him with his dog, him and his  _ crew _ and there’s one of him and Taekwoon. In the photo, Taekwoon’s hair is rusty red and he doesn’t look happy about being photographed but Wonshik’s caption is sweet enough.

 

_ RAVISHIK: rate the dye job on a scale of 1-10 (disregard the fact that he scared me and i threw the dye on his wall) _

 

_ Chakyeonie: Somehow, it’s good. Why did you dye it, though? _

 

_ RAVISHIK: @chakayeonie we got bored _

 

Hongbin likes the post with a smile, deciding to comment before he goes to bed. No one is watching him, he can do what he wants on his private account.

 

_ HBINBIN: is this your side job? Screw the music industry _

 

_RAVISHIK: @HBINBIN_ _fuck the business industry too hairdressing is my passion_

 

_ HBINBIN: fuck the business industry _

 

Hongbin drops his phone on his chest, agreeing with Wonshik in more way than one. Fuck the business industry.

  
  


***

  
  


His father calls him in after his month is up.

 

Hongbin doesn’t answer. He packs his office up and leaves while his father is in a meeting.

 

He calls Wonshik instead of Sanghyuk because he’s stupid and somehow, seeing someone who knows exactly what he’s going through will help him. It’s strange; they haven’t spoken in almost a month since their night together that Hongbin has basically forgotten. He’s been stressed to no end, believe it or not because it takes a hell of a lot of guts to quit a job you’ve been conditioned to have since you were eleven. 

 

He could call Sanghyuk and admittedly, he  _ should _ but Sanghyuk isn’t like him. They’re friends, of course, but Wonshik has seen  _ everything _ . Hongbin hates that fact but it’s something he can’t change in the slightest. Wonshik knows his position inside and out, he’s lived in his shoes and Hongbin is glad he can recognise that now without feeling sorry for himself.

 

But it’s also not something Wonshik uses against him, something that he failed to notice after all these years. He’s been through a lot even if he doesn’t want to admit it, even if it hurts to call himself a failure. But he is in the best way possible. He failed a dream that wasn’t his to begin with and he’s simply free now, in the worst way possible but it’s no longer him cleaning up a mess that his family created.

 

Hongbin presses Wonshik’s contact and calls him.

 

Wonshik says he’s got nothing else to do and comes to pick him up.

 

It’s a little rocky between them, as it probably will be for a while but it’s not weird. Well, it is; there’s a tension between them that they both recognise but they also both recognise the need to move past it. They’re not enemies anymore and Hongbin takes a deep breath to clear his head.

 

When Wonshik shows up, he’s in casual clothes instead of the usual suit and Hongbin frowns at him. They have the same hoodie, only Hongbin’s has a lot of holes in it because he’s had it since he was sixteen and sleeps in it every other night.

 

“Awh, twins,” Wonshik says casually which Hongbin snorts at, caught off guard by the comment for no reason. They’re terribly awkward with each other but it’s funny in a way.

 

Hongbin hadn’t contacted him much over the month he’s been on ‘personal leave’. They didn’t text much but Hongbin moved through a lot of his own things. Hanging out with Hakyeon gave him a lot of time to process things and Hongbin’s occasional comments on Wonshik’s instagram makes them both laugh. They’re new friends but it’s easier than it was before. Hongbin doesn’t feel any need to justify himself to anyone. He wants to know Wonshik and know himself at the same time, even if it seems stupid.

 

He’s okay for now.

 

He smiles at Wonshik, cringing when the CEO points at his hoodie and then at Hongbin.

  
  


***

  
  


When they meet up, Hongbin has a box of supplies in his hands and he looks too much like a television office worker that if it was any other situation, Wonshik would probably laugh.

 

Instead, he pats Hongbin’s shoulder in the lobby of  _ Lee Industries. _ It’s such an impossible thought that he’s surprised it’s even happening, that they’re even on  _ good terms  _ and Hongbin is doing a lot better but he smiles when he drops his arm. Hongbin barely looks awake but he smiles back and shifts his box again, ignoring the rattling of it.

 

“What’s the verdict?” Wonshik asks as he hails a taxi for them. He has to go back to work but Hongbin needs to go home and as Wonshik has learned, he despises driving.

 

Hongbin sighs but steps into the car when it comes. “They put me on personal leave for a month. I was supposed to go back today but the forms went through. I terminated my contract to the company and as an affiliate with  _ Lee Industries. _ As far as anyone is concerned, in about two weeks, I’ll have nothing to do the company.”

 

Wonshik nods, trying to stomach it all. Two weeks doesn’t seem like a long time at all but technically Hongbin has been working for his father since he could talk. He’s finally getting the freedom he’s wanted for years and Wonshik just looks over at him and smiles. He’s already been free for a month and he looks a lot better.

 

“You don’t… Do you have any regrets?” he asks softly, watching Hongbin’s profile.

 

The former CEO laughs but it’s not bitter. He shifts his box again, peering down into it. “I think I will, eventually. My biggest regret right now is not quitting sooner.”

 

Wonshik follows him out when the taxi drops them off and looks up at Hongbin’s apartment building. He knows Hongbin is ridiculously smart and truly hopes that this will be the best decision for him, that he’ll be happier this way. He's been wanting this for a long time and now he's got it. Wonshik just hopes he doesn't lose his mind again.

 

Hongbin steps up to the lobby but stops, turning on his heel to look at Wonshik. They stare at each other for a moment before Hongbin says, “Do you have anything to do on the weekend?”

 

Wonshik blinks at him, dumbfounded. He doesn’t, not really. No meetings aside from a session to touch base with Hakyeon on some minor projects that he has to sign off on and a possible meeting with his father. All of it isn’t set in stone since it’s the weekend and he tells Hongbin that much. He’s free, for the most part.

 

“Would you like to meet up with the others?” Hongbin asks, his eyes a little brighter and Wonshik almost makes himself sick by how fast he nods.

  
  


***

  
  


Hakyeon hosts because he’s a fantastic host and loves housing parties. 

 

It feels too much like teenage fun when their parents aren’t home but Taekwoon cooks and Sanghyuk annoys him, their first meeting ever. Taekwoon loves him somehow and Sanghyuk is hellbent on getting him to hate him but it doesn’t work. The drunker Taekwoon gets, the more touchy he gets and Hakyeon has to smack his hands away when Taekwoon tries to cuddle Sanghyuk for the fourth time that night.

 

Luckily, Jaehwan, Taekwoon’s boyfriend shows up after his family dinner and Taekwoon gets to cuddle him while everyone eats. Wonshik and Hongbin answer Jaehwan’s questions, laughing when it feels like an interview by the media. Hakyeon waves Jaehwan off, moving between the kitchen and the living room to accommodate everyone until Wonshik wrestles him to the floor to get him to finally sit down.   
  


“But you hated him, right?” Jaehwan asks Hongbin and he laughs into his glass, wine and ice for whatever reason. Wonshik stands up when Hakyeon wheezes underneath his weight.

 

“Wanted me dead,” Wonshik says, dusting himself off. Like he has to bother, Hakyeon’s apartment is immaculate.

 

Hongbin shakes his head, setting his glass down. He doesn’t want to spill it. “I hated you because I was jealous. It was dumb.” Only Hongbin can admit when Hongbin’s wrong but Wonshik raises his eyebrows, tilting his head.

 

“We can let it go now,” he says, picking chips from the plate and dipping them. “You quit, so we’re not competition anymore.”

 

“You never were,” Hakyeon says from the kitchen, returning with some coasters for no reason. “You’re both just stupid and young. Wonshik thought you were admirable and cute and Hongbin wanted to kill you. End of.” 

 

Sanghyuk snorts and Hongbin scowls at Wonshik. “You thought I was cute?” he spits and Wonshik tries to make excuses but Taekwoon throws a coaster at him and throws his hands up, suddenly sober enough to aim.

 

“Tall and pretty!” he says, angry and Wonshik throws the coaster back at him, only just missing his crotch. Jaehwan takes the coasters while Taekwoon whines and complains to Wonshik, mimicking him in a voice that’s even higher than his own and Hongbin laughs at the absurdity of it.

 

“You agreed with me that he was cute,” Taekwoon says, slumping into the chair he’s in. “Don’t deny it now, you idiot, or you make me look stupid. He’s still cute, you’re just fucking… stupid.”

 

Hakyeon sighs, leaning into Sanghyuk’s side and Wonshik picks at the olives on the platter, to which Hongbin smacks his hand. Who the fuck willing eats olives? He glares at Wonshik who just stares back at him with wide eyes, his lip curling jokingly.

 

“That’s gross and you know it,” Hongbin says, sipping his wine. “Olives are fucking disgusting. Don’t try it.”

 

“I wanted the toothpick.”

 

Hongbin stares at him in disbelief. “Ask for one then, what the fuck? You’re so weird.”

 

“Tall and pretty,” Hakyeon mutters to which Wonshik slaps his leg, earning a slap in return. Jaehwan laughs until Wonshik glares at him but a death glare from Hakyeon shuts the CEO up, making him fall on his back.

 

“I didn’t come here to be bullied,” he whines and Hongbin pokes his side.

 

“Don’t be rude, you’re a guest,” he says, sitting with his back straight and Wonshik shoves him to the floor. Hongbin manages to get his foot up and shove Wonshik in the side and that’s what they do until Wonshik grabs his foot and twists it and Hakyeon yells at them to stop or they can walk their asses home.

 

Sanghyuk chuckles when Hongbin sits up straight, picking a toothpick from his hair that Wonshik threw at him. They make eye contact and Sanghyuk smiles as he says, “Wasn’t it easier when you hated him?”

 

“I’m reconsidering,” Hongbin answers cooly, finishing his wine easily even though it’s half full and leaning over the table to not only smack Sanghyuk’s foot off the edge but to grab the strawberries and chocolate dip. Taekwoon eyes his find sadly, pouting but Jaehwan is at his service in a second, taking a strawberry from Hongbin’s punnet and dipping it in before the school teacher can even open his mouth to complain.

 

“Did you know walnut salads are served in the  _ Lee Industries _ building?” Hakyeon says as Hongbin tries to maneuver the strawberry into his mouth without getting the chocolate sauce everywhere. “It’s disgusting.”

 

“And they serve them with wooden forks,” Hongbin adds, shaking his head. “Save the planet, I’m fine with that. But the salads are so  _ wet. _ The fork is basically a sprig of herbs by the end of it.”

 

Wonshik snorts and Hongbin shoves him gently with his shoulder. “What, you never had to watch your weight or something? Walnut salads are a rich man’s poor food.”

 

Wonshik shakes his head and sighs, glancing at him. “It’s a fucking salad and you still hate it.”

 

“I’m a hateful person,” Hongbin mutters, shoving his finger into the chocolate dip instead of another strawberry. He bought this so he intends to finish it even if Taekwoon is looking at him with another disgust to make a thousand mothers proud. “Everyone knows it.”

 

“You’re just a brat,” Wonshik says and Hongbin shrugs, not disagreeing.

 

It’s a nice night with the six of them. Hakyeon falls asleep on the couch and Sanghyuk kicks them all out without much remorse, smirking when Taekwoon whines about it being too early to go home even if he’s falling asleep already.

 

Jaehwan doesn’t hide his yawn as he walks with Taekwoon to the main road to wait for a taxi. Hongbin is mainly trying to refocus his eyes because the wine hit him a little harder than he originally thought. Wonshik scratches his eyebrow and Hongbin only now realises that it’s scarred.

 

“How’d that happen?” he asks, not bothering to watch himself anymore. He’s more drunk than sober and being drunk makes the tension between them go away, even if they did wrestle each other to the ground four hours ago.

 

Wonshik points to his eyebrow and stifles a yawn when Hongbin nods. “In university, I would shave it and then I fell out of bed and hit my head on my bedside table. Didn’t have to shave it after that.”

 

Hongbin can’t help but laugh his ass off at that and he grabs Wonshik’s face to look at the scar, moving his head this way and that way without thinking and snickers in his face when Wonshik pulls away, embarrassed.

 

Jaehwan waves to them and only then does Hongbin notice the taxi in front of them and Taekwoon disappearing into it. They both wave and Wonshik must be more sober than him because he calls out,  _ Give Taekwoon milk or he’ll cry from the hangover! _ Hongbin didn’t even think about the hangover he’s probably going to have but it won’t be as bad as the others he’s had. He can still walk so he’s doing fine for now.

 

“I had plans with my friend,” Hongbin says when Wonshik asks him what he’s going to do for the weekend. He looks at the CEO with wide eyes for no reason before looking away and it shocks Wonshik so much that he snorts, confused. 

 

“What are you doing?” Hongbin asks in return. Wonshik says mindless things, mostly to do with work but he might go into Taekwoon’s work during next week to say hello to his kids and have fun with them. It’s how he spends his break, he tells Hongbin, since Taekwoon loves him enough to let him colour outside the lines with a bunch of four year olds.

 

They walk until Hongbin gets a notification on his phone and he frowns at it, recognising the email but his eyes won’t fucking focus and he squints until he can finally read it out to Wonshik, hating that he didn’t bring his damn glasses. He’s been wearing them full time now and if not wearing them for one night has this effect, his eyes are probably worse than he thought but the wine also doesn’t help his case.

 

“It’s the company,” he says to Wonshik, the CEO pauses a few steps ahead and raises his scarred eyebrow. “They... “ He laughs at his phone, showing it to Wonshik. “They expect to see me at work on Monday.”

 

Wonshik reads it himself and they don’t speak because they don’t need to. Not when Hongbin turns the phone back and Wonshik watches as he deletes the email and turns his phone off again. He slips it back into his pocket and takes a breath, steadying his stance and his mind. 

 

“Don’t become a corporate sellout,” he says to Wonshik who snorts at him, shaking his head. “I’m serious. It’s a death trap.”

 

“I know it too well,” Wonshik replies and that’s all it takes for them to laugh at each other. Hongbin smacks Wonshik’s shoulder, telling him to be quiet but Wonshik just dances away and yells loudly that his slap actually hurt. Some people look at them being complete idiots but Hongbin is still buzzed from the alcohol so he doesn’t have it in him to care. 

 

When they’re finally tired and Wonshik walks Hongbin back to his apartment building, Hongbin decides that if it doesn’t work and makes thing awkward, he can just blame it on him being drunk. When Wonshik tells him goodnight and turns, Hongbin quickly throws his arms around him and hugs him, not unlike friends would.

 

Wonshik startles a little but returns the hold, a little tighter than he should and Hongbin blushes like flustered child and pulls away quickly. Wonshik doesn’t look at him in confusion or laugh in his face; they simply smile at each other, a little embarrassed, but Hongbin turns and squints, telling Wonshik to watch him and slides his feet along the floors of his lobby like he’s ice skating which makes Wonshik wheeze. Maybe he’s a little drunker than he thought but he waves before he gets into the elevator and Wonshik looks pretty in the lights of his building in his fitting clothes.

 

Hongbin leans against the railing of the elevator and smacks his head on the wall at the thought. He’s drunk but he’s not at the same time and he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach which makes him want to crawl into a hole and stay there until they  _ stop _ but there’s not much he can do.

 

When he opens the door to his apartment, he plugs in his phone and goes to bed, leaving today’s problems for the Hongbin tomorrow.

  
  
  


***

  
  


About two months pass and it doesn't get any easier but he's a lot happier.

 

The press suddenly care about everything he's doing and his new formed friendship with Wonshik. His father has left him alone for the most part and Hongbin refuses to slander him in public just for the sake of a good story. He wishes his father well every time when someone asks and doesn't hide his and Wonshik’s relationship. He's proud of it, in a way, proud of how far they've come in such a short time. A few people comment on how much happier he looks, mostly Hakyeon and Gongchan and he smiles at the comments, happy that people can tell.

 

“I’m doing fine,” he answers in one of his first press conferences, people yelling questions at him and he just smiles, award winning and collected, his dimples on full view. “It’s in the past. There's nothing to say besides I hope my father continues to be successful. I hope whoever replaces me can make him proud.”

 

The words leave a bitter taste on his tongue but Hongbin hugs Mina and her team on the way out, thanking them for everything and is sure to save all their numbers in case he needs anything, at the instance.

 

“If you need  _ anything, _ ” Mina urges and Hongbin nods to her, smiling.

 

“I will, I promise.” He nods to the board directors and shakes their hands too. Mina waves when she leaves and Hongbin walks home, on the phone with Wonshik who’s still at work doing nothing in his office.

 

Not having a job is a little weird. He's got too much money than he knows what to do with but without the stress of  _ Lee Industries _ , he's able to work on the game site with Gongchan. Sanghyuk turns down the offers he gets from the coffee chains but the cafe he already works in lets him sell Hakyeon’s tea blend as a take home present. Hongbin still doesn't get free coffee but he does get free marshmallows when he annoys Sanghyuk enough.

 

He’s spending his Saturday night alone for once and decides to text Wonshik because he has nothing else to do and he’s been thinking about things for a while. Things that Wonshik can actually help him with as a fun thing to do. They’ve gotten better with each other and it strangely feels familiar with him, like they’re known each other for a while and Hongbin doesn’t find that too weird… They have known each for a while and without everything on his back with the company, he’s been able to learn a lot more about Wonshik than he ever would have whilst working under his father.

 

Like how Wonshik has a dog named  _ Badass. _ Hongbin won’t lie, he laughed his ass off in Wonshik’s damn  _ face _ but the dog is adorable as hell and suits Wonshik a lot and the CEO adores him dearly. 

 

He has a little sister that he has threatened almost everyone against and almost cried over when she told him she got into an advanced course in her university. Hongbin had been with him and Hakyeon at the time, in a bar and Wonshik hid his face in his hand and whispered to her on the phone while Hongbin awkwardly pet his hair to calm him down because Hakyeon said he likes it.

 

And how Wonshik used to experiment with his hair and now dyes Taekwoon’s hair whenever they can, which Hongbin already knew. Hakyeon has had a few shades of brown in his time but nothing too wild whilst Wonshik used to blonde, red, pink and purple in university and that’s what Hongbin texts him for. Gongchan will be blonde by the end of the week if Hongbin dyes his hair and honestly, he wants that more than his own hair but this is new and he wants to try it.

 

Wonshik shows up to his apartment in the next hour and even though he does dye Hongbin’s hair, he doesn’t seem happy about it. He complains about the bleach but Hongbin shrugs, not phased by the fact that this is  _ extremely damaging for your hair _ .

 

“Are you going to dye it or are you going to complain?” Hongbin says when Wonshik stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, the bleach container in his hand.

 

“You sound like I’m getting paid,” he mutters, parting Hongbin’s hair with the brush and getting on with it. “If this goes shitty, I’m not taking responsibility. That’s on you.”

 

Hongbin snorts, shaking his head minutely and Wonshik snaps at him quickly to stay still or the bleach is going to burn him.

 

It’s not news to anyone that Hongbin rocks blonde but he doesn’t want just  _ blonde _ . Even though Wonshik assures him that he looks incredible, Hongbin shakes his head, towel still around his shoulders and slathers on the pastel blue colour. Wonshik does help him, blending it together and diluting the colour a little so it’s not as vibrant. 

 

“Did you think this was how you’d be spending your Saturday?” Hongbin jokes as he lets Wonshik wash the colour out of his hair, his head over the side of the bathtub. The colour runs out and Hongbin marvels at it, wide eyes taking it all in. He hears Wonshik chuckle.

 

“Not really,” Wonshik says, smiling. The colour comes out good, surprisingly and Hongbin stares at himself in the mirror with new fire even though the blue silver strands are hanging in his eyes, still wet. It looks really good, a little pastel like and Wonshik almost screams when he starts cutting his hair but watches Hongbin do his work, drying his hair and styling it the way he likes it. He’s cut his hair at home before and knows what he’s doing, even if him cutting his hair is making Wonshik have a panic attack in his bathroom but it’s over as soon as it started, Hongbin’s hair freshly cut and coloured and he smiles at Wonshik once he’s finished.

 

“So this is your big fuck you?” Wonshik smiles, happy when Hongbin laughs, cleaning up the hair in the sink as best as he can.

 

“I suppose.” Hongbin looks at himself in the mirror, hair a little fluffy and styled prettily and he smiles, wide and unabashedly. “It’s been three months. I’m not sure if this counts as a fuck you. But I’ve never been able to do something like this.”

 

“You looked good blonde,” Wonshik tells him, picking out the strands in the back that refuse to lay flat. “But this is nice too. It might fade a bit weird but that's the experience.”

 

Hongbin nods and follows him out of the bathroom. It’s an extreme way to let loose but it’s done now and he really likes it, likes it more than he thought he would. Maybe he’d look good with pink hair too?

 

“Do you have anywhere to be?” Hongbin asks cautiously, eyeing Wonshik’s sleeve that now has a glob of blue dye on the cuff. “Or can you stay?” He doesn’t know why he asks; he just doesn’t want Wonshik to leave so suddenly.

 

“Do you want me to?” Wonshik offers, smiling when Hongbin squints at him, suspicious.

 

“If I say yes, you’ll be a bitch about it.”

 

“I won't. Just ask me.” Wonshik smirks when Hongbin groans, throwing his head back. Everything is embarrassing with Wonshik. He feels like an old friend sometimes but then he makes Hongbin’s heart speed up and makes him flustered and then Hongbin is useless.

 

“Can you stay?”

 

Wonshik makes a motion that he  _ didn’t quite catch that _ and Hongbin punches him  _ hard _ in the arm, making him laugh as he rubs it. “Fine! I'll stay. Since you asked so  _ nicely. _ ”

 

Hongbin shrugs and picks up his own phone, turning it on and flicking through it with a small frown but it doesn’t vibrate like it used to, a relief to both of them. Wonshik takes it upon himself to order some food for them because he learned a few days ago that Hongbin can't cook for shit.

 

When they've got Japanese in front of them and Hongbin is scoffing it down like he hasn't eaten in a week, Wonshik smiles at him, a little stupidly. He looks like an idiot in love, if Hongbin has anything to say about it.

 

“You're cute,” he says when Hongbin frowns at him. That comment makes the former CEO scowl at him, shaking his head.

 

“You're dumb,” he retorts, grabbing a good amount of noodles with his chopsticks and eating them obnoxiously, just to prove a point. He’s nothing if not petty.

 

“Doesn't matter how gross you are,” Wonshik smirks, gathering some rice for himself. “You're still cute.”

 

“What happened to hating me?”

 

“I never hated you! That was you!”

 

Hongbin shakes his head again, smiling this time. He sits back, the silence between them comfortable but before Wonshik can shove more rice into his mouth, Hongbin quickly says, “I really was an asshole. I’m sorry.”

 

Wonshik pauses, lowering his chopsticks for a moment. Hongbin leans back towards the table, closer to Wonshik and the CEO smiles at him, unashamed. “It’s forgotten.” He pats Hongbin’s shoulder, ruffling the back of his hair too. “Besides, I still thought you were cool. I really looked up to you.”

 

“But not anymore because I’m an asshole,” Hongbin sniggers, knocking their shoulders together. Even with his cheeks full of food,  _ Wonshik _ still looks cute and Hongbin’s stomach does some flips. There’s new sides to both of them that they each learn at different times but it’s familiar and kind. The more that they discover, the more Hongbin finds it intriguing, endearing.

 

“Yeah, you're the worst person on this earth,” Wonshik says, hissing it in Hongbin’s ear just to make him squirm. “I’m kidding. You're fine. Stop worrying.”

 

“My anxiety is cured,” Hongbin hisses back, pushing him away with a shove of his shoulder. Wonshik falls back laughing and Hongbin lets himself bathe in this for as long as he can. He likes this, the atmosphere of it all. He likes  _ Wonshik _ , not the Kim Wonshik he grew to despise because of his own jealousy. He wanted the freedom that Kim Wonshik had, the space to do whatever he wanted. He wanted Kim Wonshik’s life but now that he’s apart of it, even in the weird way he’s integrated, he’s just glad to be with him.

 

It’s about time that Lee Hongbin started living for himself, started making decisions for himself only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... next chapter ill explain where the fuck i've been lmao


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is surreal,” he says quietly, just for the two of them. He doesn’t mean the tattoos and Wonshik can somehow tell. The whole situation between them is surreal and a lot to adapt to but Hongbin wants to try so long as Wonshik is along for the ride too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter eight! i double updated so if you didn't see chapter seven not a lot of this is going make any sense lol so go back and check if you've read chapter 7!

It’s getting ridiculous.

 

_ Tall and pretty _ .

 

Wonshik needs to shut the fuck  _ up _ .

 

But when he’s not at home, he’s at Hongbin’s apartment and when he’s not at Hongbin’s apartment, he’s out with Hongbin and they don’t go home until they desperately have to. Wonshik doesn’t know when it became for normal for him to fall asleep at Hongbin’s apartment go to work from there. He’s barely ever at his apartment nowadays because his sister is on university break and took his dog back home so Wonshik has had no reason to go home. He lives alone and staying at Hongbin’s is a lot more fun.

 

Hongbin gets more comfortable with him every passing day. When there’s a movie he wants to watch, he rings Wonshik instead of Sanghyuk because Sanghyuk has Hakyeon to see the movie with. He’s animated and fun, a laugh that makes Wonshik’s heart speed up and an attitude that makes him wish Hongbin would watch his language but still makes him smile like a fool because he’s so horribly infatuated with Hongbin, it’s  _ ridiculous. _

 

What started as admiration developed into something more and Wonshik feels like how he did when the girls in university would say he was handsome and kiss his cheeks at parties. He’s embarrassed around Hongbin which doesn’t make sense because he’s a grown man but Hongbin is  _ Hongbin _ and he’s tall and he’s pretty and he’s-

 

Wonshik smacks himself in the face and tries to focus on his work but nothing works because Hongbin texts him whenever he feels like it and it makes Wonshik smile like no one else exists in that moment. Hakyeon has smacked him in the back of the head too many times but Wonshik never learns. He’s kind of dumb when it comes to Hongbin but he won’t apologise for it. He likes it.

 

But Hongbin is still… Hongbin. They’ve been through a lot with each other and Wonshik is far from angry at him but even if he does like Hongbin and can actually admit it, Hongbin is Hongbin. He was once Wonshik’s biggest rival, his competition and Hongbin hated him out of fear of his own insecurities. They’re closer now and Wonshik knew he’d fall from him sooner rather than later because Wonshik always does that but Hongbin… He doesn’t know about him. He won’t push them onto the former CEO, Wonshik knows he’s not a piece a shit and it’s something he prides himself on.

 

He doesn’t say anything to anyone because Taekwoon would probably tell him to get over himself and Jaehwan would probably tell him to confess in some too complicated way. There’s no fucking chance Wonshik is writing a damn song for him, thank you. And Sanghyuk would end up telling Hongbin whilst Hakyeon would probably tell him he already knew and tell him to suck it up. 

 

It doesn’t matter for now. He’s happy just to be in Hongbin’s life, as a friend and someone close to him. An added bonus of being close to Hongbin, he gets to dye his hair or try and convince him to quit smoking but neither of those have happened yet. Hongbin’s hair has faded after six weeks but he’s not looking to dye it for a while, even if his roots are starting to grow in. He looks cute either way and Wonshik’s new favourite thing is to touch his hair, apparently, something that Hongbin has gotten used to because it doesn’t distract him much when he’s at his computer.

 

It’s nice for the most part. They’re able to just… live, and it’s fun. Hongbin can’t cook and neither can Wonshik so the domestic part of their time together is mostly taken out but Wonshik gets up and goes to work in the mornings when he stays over, half awake and walking like a zombie. Hongbin’s lucky he knows how to make coffee because it’s the brews that make him functional when he goes to work. Hongbin is a morning person despite playing video games well into the morning and Wonshik is a night owl through and through.

 

He’s almost late for work on a random Friday but his usual plans of  _ leave Hongbin’s apartment, go to work, actually do work, go home and sleep _ are interrupted because Hongbin invites him to stay over that night too. All at once, Wonshik is awake and blinking at Hongbin, who’s got his glasses on and looking adorable.

 

“It’s Friday,” Hongbin says, handing Wonshik his coffee. “And you’ve never seen some of my favourite movies so I’m forcing you to.”

 

Wonshik blinks again and just nods, not really comprehending anything right now but Hongbin snorts at him and slaps his arm, effectively waking him up for about eight seconds. 

 

“Oh, stop being a baby,” Hongbin says when Wonshik pouts, shoving him out the door with a grin, his dimples showing and Wonshik definitely isn’t too tired to not find that endearing. He gets a face full of Hongbin’s door in seconds and he yawns at it, sipping his coffee and marvelling in how good it tastes. 

 

Hopefully he’s not too dead to the world for tonight because if he recalls correctly, Hongbin loves Star Wars and Wonshik has listened to Taekwoon’s rants about the movies way too many times to not know anything. He’s fine for their plans and even if he wasn’t, he doubts Hongbin would care. He’s going to learn about Star Wars whether or not he likes it.

 

Wonshik smiles into his coffee like a fool, catching himself in the reflection of the elevator and scowling in reply to his own feelings.

  
  


***

 

Hongbin is losing his fucking  _ mind _ .

 

Why did he invite him over? It’s because they’re friends, right? They’re friends. That’s what friends do. But do friends also want to spend an obnoxious amount of time with each other and touch them and call them idiots but in a loving way and-

 

Well, Hongbin does all of that with Sanghyuk but touching Sanghyuk usually results in a brawl and Hongbin is over doing that with Wonshik because they’re friends but Wonshik isn’t  _ Sanghyuk _ . Hongbin doesn’t want to kiss Sanghyuk and frankly, Hongbin hasn’t really ever wanted to kiss  _ anyone _ .

 

So why the fuck does he want to kiss Wonshik?

 

Six months ago, Hongbin hated Wonshik. He’s slowly realising that it wasn’t even hate. It was frustration at himself and he took it out on Wonshik even when the man wasn’t there. He needed someone to blame so blaming the man that everyone loved and supported seems like a logical thing to do eve if it makes no fucking sense to anyone else. It doesn’t even make sense to Hongbin because how on earth could he possibly hate Kim Wonshik?

 

Wonshik owns a dog that is basically his son. He loves his family like no tomorrow and would kill for his friends. He’s protective but not in an overbearing way and Hongbin admires it. He wants that protection and he supposes he’s the same; he doesn’t like losing what he’s worked for and if anything were to happen to Sanghyuk, he’d go mental. But then again, when he sees the tabloids talking about him and Wonshik, his blood boils because they talk about Wonshik like he’s useless. Like he’s some… some  _ toy _ the public can chew on and spit out when they’re done with him but that’s business and that’s politics and it disgusts Hongbin that he was like that once.

 

Wonshik is by far the sweetest guy he’s ever met and teenage Hongbin never got a love story because he didn’t want one. He never got one because he wasn’t  _ allowed _ one and now it’s hitting him like a ton of bricks how hard he would have fallen for Wonshik if they had been friends when he was growing up. It’s hitting him like a ton of bricks how hard he’s falling for him  _ now _ . They have fun and Wonshik lets him do anything he wants, lets him talk about whatever he wants and they get along even if Hongbin doesn’t understand Wonshik’s music terms or if Wonshik doesn’t understand Hongbin’s cheat codes. They listen to each other and laugh when the other gets excited because it’s sweet to see them happy.

 

So why is Hongbin overthinking this?

 

He’s avoiding sending Sanghyuk a text because  _ how did you know you liked Hakyeon? _ totally isn't suspicious and totally comes off as mild curiosity. 

 

Fuck, Hongbin needs to get a fucking life.

 

He listens to  _ hip hop _ because of Wonshik. And he likes it! And Wonshik plays Skyrim with him! Because it’s fun and he's getting better at it. At this point, Hongbin is surprised he hasn't asked Wonshik to marry him because no one on God’s green earth has the patience to watch someone struggle and fail at Skyrim for hours at a time but Hongbin’s cheeks hurt by the end of it because Wonshik makes it  _ fun _ .

 

_ Can I get a grip? _ Hongbin thinks as he yet again zones out of Gongchan explaining new ideas to him over the phone.

 

When he's not at home, he's with Wonshik exploring the city or dyeing his hair or just doing dumb shit. He and Wonshik play Mario Kart because Wonshik sucks at it and Hongbin is thinking of dyeing his hair pink on the suggestion of Wonshik and his new bet with Gongchan.

 

Gongchan loves the idea when he mentions it over the phone in that moment, yelling about their bet again and in just a few days, he got dark red hair and looking as good as he did with his normal hair which is  _ unfair _ . In just a few hours after that, Hongbin’s hair is pink and Wonshik is in the photo with him, one that he posts to Instagram with no shame, the caption  _ with @RAVISHIK who doesn't know how to not get hair dye on my skin _ . Just to get him back, Wonshik spends the next thirty minutes scrubbing Hongbin’s face of any dye to annoy him but help him at the same time.

 

“All done,” he says, letting Hongbin’s hair fall down onto his forehead. “No more whining.”

 

Hongbin sticks his tongue out at him, mocking his words like a child. Wonshik looks nice with longer hair but Hongbin doesn’t say that. “Taekwoon-hyung thought it was funny.”

 

“Hyung thinks anything you say is funny,” Wonshik retorts, throwing the towel they used into the washing basket. It’s pink; they’re lucky they’re smart enough to think about that. “Him and Hakyeon think you're fucking hilarious.”

 

“Maybe I'll make the cut for the will of the old men,” Hongbin jokes and he can tell how much Wonshik doesn't want to laugh at that from the way his cheek twitches. It’s domestic as fuck and Hongbin feels his heart beat faster from the sight.

 

It’s late and Hongbin doesn't feel like playing games right now so they sit on the couch and watch Star Wars like they did a few days ago until Hongbin starts arguing the logic of certain things in the universe. He stands up to demonstrate something but Wonshik pulls him back down and into his arms, not letting him go even when Hongbin tries to get up. It’s something close to a brawl but Wonshik’s arms are really strong and- Hongbin needs a  _ life. _

 

“His voice wouldn't be distorted like that,” Hongbin wheezes against Wonshik’s chest.

 

“Who gives a shit? He's an ass,” Wonshik replies and Hongbin groans, going limp in his grasp. The CEO looks at him in disbelief. “You give up? Just like that?”

 

“You're comfortable,” Hongbin mumbles, sitting up a little. Wonshik sits up with him, Hongbin halfway into his lap and shakes his head at him, smiling.

 

“You're silly.”

 

“You sound like a child,” Hongbin grimaces, throwing his legs over Wonshik’s lap. “Like you're trying to tell the boy you like that he's a dumbass but you don't want him to think you don't like him.”

 

“That's exactly what I’m doing,” Wonshik admits which makes Hongbin flush and fall into the couch, arm thrown over his eyes. He's stupid, he can't say things like that. It confuses Hongbin even more about himself, makes him second guess everything and makes him shake from excitement and worry.

 

“Don't say things like that,” he mutters, his arm doing nothing to hide his face. Wonshik is smiling at him. He knows he is. “You sound dumb.”

 

“Even if it’s true?”

 

Hongbin glares at him from under his arm but lets Wonshik tug him back up to eye level. His hair falls into his eyes and he wants to hide away, duck away from everything like he always does. But Wonshik pushes his hair back, placing Hongbin’s hands on his shoulders so he can hold him around the waist. Hongbin looks at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling very small and he knows where this is going but at the same time, he doesn’t. He doesn’t have a  _ clue _ . He's never felt like this before and he's not quite done hating it in fear of loving it.

 

“Look at me,” Wonshik says softly when Hongbin averts his eyes. “Why are you shy now?”

 

Hongbin gets a little more comfortable by wrapping his arm around Wonshik’s shoulders. He does look at him, a little afraid and Wonshik pulls him closer for comfort, not to force him. “It’s embarrassing,” he says, drawing his legs up. He wants a cigarette, the stress getting to him but Wonshik holds him and helps him to relax. He trusts Wonshik, trusts him with his life which is scary in itself. Hongbin doesn’t even trust  _ Sanghyuk _ with his life and that’s saying a lot. Mostly because Sanghyuk would probably sell him to pay next month’s rent. But Wonshik won’t screw this up.  _ Hongbin _ won't screw this up.

 

Wonshik smiles at him and Hongbin wants to kiss him so badly, it fucking hurts and he just leans his forehead on Wonshik's closing his eyes. It’s closer than he's ever been with someone, ever been with Wonshik himself but Wonshik doesn't force him, he’d never force him.

  
"Can I kiss you?" Wonshik whispers and Hongbin just moves his head, not nodding or shaking but he smiles in return, his eyes still closed.

 

Wonshik smiles too but leans back a little. “I need an answer, Hongbin.”

 

Hongbin looks him in the eye and says  _ yes _ with as much courage as he can muster, flustered that Wonshik would even care enough to ask him twice. He drops his arms from around his shoulders as Wonshik’s hands move up to cup his jaw. He waits for a moment but Hongbin relaxes when he’s finally kissed, Wonshik’s hand on his jaw comforting and he presses his hand to Wonshik’s to keep him there, keep him close and keep Hongbin stable. He trusts Wonshik, he trusts him. Wonshik trusts him.

 

It’s somehow no different to anything else but Hongbin feels like there wasn’t a time when he wasn’t kissing Wonshik. Everything feels normal, normal like there wasn’t a time without Wonshik in his life, as close as they are now.

  
They pull apart only for Wonshik to look into his eyes, searching and making his heart race all over again. Hongbin doesn't see uncertainty there and his heart is a little lighter, just from this moment between them, yet another thing they share together. Wonshik is about to ask him again to kiss him, he can just  _ tell _ so Hongbin pulls him in by his grasp on his shirt and Wonshik controls the kiss, coaxing Hongbin into opening his mouth and letting him in, Wonshik dominating the kiss which is... surprising. Hongbin doesn’t protest, though. It’s nice to feel wanted.

  
Wonshik pulls away after a while, his hand back on Hongbin’s jaw as the former CEO melts into it, his eyes closed and content. "I've been wanting to do that for so long,” Wonshik whispers, kissing him a few times, just closed mouthed and simple, domestic.

  
Hongbin shifts his head up and when he talks, it's against Wonshik's lips. "Really?" he asks because he can't believe that. However many months ago, his opinion of Wonshik changed a lot. He had always been jealous of him, knowing he was something Hongbin could never get close to but now that he has him, he’s overwhelmed by everything that Wonshik has shown him, the time he’s given Hongbin to heal and move on with his life. Wonshik has been by his side, even with the past of Hongbin’s backlash and now he’s  _ here _ , holding Hongbin and kissing him like he deserves it all and for a selfish moment, he thinks he does.

  
"Hongbin, are you kidding me?" Wonshik cups his face and kisses him twice, very softly. "You're fucking gorgeous. And you're smart and easy to talk to which I didn't know before but... now I do. And you're cute."

  
Hongbin cringes but Wonshik kisses him again, his hands in his hair and pulling. Hongbin whines and it's embarrassing but Wonshik smiles into the kiss, shutting him up.   
  


"You're embarrassing," Hongbin whispers when Wonshik finally lets him breathe. “I’m… I’m sorry, again. For everything.”

 

Wonshik watches his hands in Hongbin’s fringe, smoothing down the pink strands and keeping them out of Hongbin’s eyes so he can stare into them, their foreheads together. “I know. I was never hurt by it, really. I think I knew you didn’t mean it.” He smiles at him, sly. “And you like it that I’m embarrassing, though.”

 

“You can’t prove it.” He’s being a brat but Wonshik wraps his arms around his waist and pushes him away only to lie on top of him on the couch, deadweighting himself to make Hongbin wheeze. “You’re- This isn’t proving anything!”

 

Wonshik surges up and kisses him firmly, making Hongbin’s curses muffled against his mouth but he starts to smile when Wonshik kisses all over his face, effectively shutting him up. When he looks down at Hongbin, he pokes him in the cheek before rolling off and standing up.

 

“I can tell you want a cigarette,” Wonshik says, offering his hand for Hongbin to take. “You’ve got that twitch.”

 

Twitch? Hongbin touches his face in confusion but Wonshik just laughs and pulls him to his feet, stepping out onto the balcony. Hongbin follows, dumbfounded and accepts the cigarette he’s offered, curious how Wonshik even knows that he wanted one. He should kick this habit and has cut down a lot on it but it’s hard to quit forever when he’s been smoking in stress since he was nineteen. But Wonshik doesn't mind. His extra packet of cigarettes has moved from Sanghyuk’s back pocket to Wonshik’s.

 

It’s a little shy, the way Wonshik stays next to Hongbin as he smokes at the balcony but it’s comfortable. Wonshik keeps looking at him from the corner of his eyes, so much so that Hongbin knocks their shoulders together and calls him a fool.

 

“We can… Can we go slow?” Even asking it makes Hongbin feel stupid because he knows Wonshik is thinking the same thing. They’re still figuring things out and four months isn't that long. If they don't pace themselves, it will ruin everything but right now, Hongbin is happy. 

 

Wonshik nods to him, pulling away to smooth down Hongbin’s hair. “We can do that. I don't want to… What we have now is nice.”

 

“Comfortable?” Hongbin offers, smiling when Wonshik nods. He's right; Wonshik spends more time with Hongbin than anyone else and stays at his apartment when it gets too late. Seeing him go in the morning makes Hongbin feel something in his chest he didn't know he could feel for someone but Wonshik messages him when he gets to work with whatever emoji he's feeling that day and Hongbin snorts at it.

 

Hongbin burns through another cigarette before they decide to go back inside but they don't anything besides finish the movie. Hongbin lets himself be cuddled because Wonshik is warm and the CEO likes it even if Hongbin is just using him like he's a part of the couch. Wonshik rests his chin on Hongbin’s hair, smiling when Hongbin curses him but doesn't make any move to get him off.

 

Wonshik ends up falling asleep and Hongbin decides that he doesn't mind spending his Saturday like this if it means that Wonshik won't leave. Just because he can, he kisses Wonshik’s cheek because God knows he wouldn't be able to do if he was awake and falls asleep to Wonshik’s horrific snoring because that's how comfortable it is with him. Hongbin can sleep through Wonshik basically vibrating the damn walls with his snoring.

 

Anyone might say that's love.

 

Hongbin would tell them to shove it because they’d be right. But he's not ready for that.

 

And it’s okay. Wonshik trusts him and Hongbin trusts Wonshik. That's enough for them right now.

  
  


***

 

Sunday mornings are always slow.

 

Hongbin wakes up first and is somehow able to untangle himself from Wonshik’s grasp. His back is copping the consequences of sleeping on the couch but not as badly as it normally would if he didn’t sleep with Wonshik underneath him. Wonshik is still asleep, snoring a little quieter than usual and Hongbin makes himself busy by showering, getting changed and making coffee.

 

When Wonshik does wake up, he blinks his eyes open slowly and sits up like a zombie, dazed and little confused. He’s like a dog in the way he sniffs when Hongbin hands him his coffee, his eyes drooping. He yawns before he takes a sip and Hongbin lets him wake up before trying to speak to him. It takes Wonshik a while to actually get his brain functioning after he wakes up, he’s learnt, but the way he frowns after he yawns is cute and Hongbin won’t ignore that.

 

“I’m going to do some work,” Hongbin says quietly and Wonshik nods, slumping back into the couch for a moment as Hongbin takes their cups back to the kitchen. 

 

When he’s there and cleaning out the mugs, he stiffens when he feels Wonshik's arms around his waist. He’s apparently alert enough to notice Hongbin leaving and Hongbin is okay with this, okay with how clingy Wonshik seems to be. He relaxes into his hold, Wonshik placing a misjudged kiss on his shoulder. Hongbin can’t help the laugh at escapes him from that and he turns in Wonshik’s grasp, cupping his cheeks just to squish his face together.

 

Wonshik grunts in protest but doesn’t make any move to stop him. Hongbin smiles as he squishes Wonshik’s face and plays with his cheeks, waking him up. Wonshik leans back enough to get him to stop after a while, blinking a few times to clear his haze and frowning at Hongbin.

 

“Are you finally awake?” Hongbin teases but it’s short lived when Wonshik kisses him to shut him up. His eyes are wide and he almost smacks Wonshik’s arm in response, his cheeks flushing and Wonshik grins like an idiot. 

 

“I’m awake,” Wonshik muses, patting Hongbin’s cheek and slipping away before Hongbin can get him back. But he stands at the kitchen bench, next to Hongbin and keeps his hands to himself. Hongbin has noticed the tattoos on his arms before but he’s never properly looked and Wonshik lets him take his hands and runs his fingers over the ink in wonder. Wonshik is in one of his old shirts, a little baggy but it’s sweet, how he looks like he belongs. 

 

“They’re nice,” Hongbin says, the black of the ink matching it all together. They’re pretty, especially the rose and Wonshik smiles, pulling down the shirt a little to show the words inked under his collarbone. Hongbin tries to hold back the snort and one look from Wonshik silences him with an awkward face but the tattoos itself is done well. It has meaning to Wonshik and Hongbin won’t bully him for that.

 

“This is surreal,” he says quietly, just for the two of them. He doesn’t mean the tattoos and Wonshik can somehow tell. The whole situation between them is surreal and a lot to adapt to but Hongbin wants to try so long as Wonshik is along for the ride too.   
  


"Are you upset?" Wonshik asks, pulling away just so he can look into Hongbin's eyes. He's worried and Hongbin doesn't like that look on him.    
  


"No," he says quickly, kissing Wonshik once now that he has his guts back. "I'm not upset. I'm far from upset. This is disgusting and domestic but... I don't mind. Which is weird. I should, because couples are kind of... you know. But this is-"   
  


"I get it, Bin," Wonshik says, laughing and Hongbin likes him calling him that. It’s familiar and endearing even if he hates the gross pet names of couples. Well, maybe he doesn’t mind all too much if Wonshik is the one saying them. He made Hongbin like hip hop; he could make him like being called sweetheart if he really wanted to. 

 

Wonshik frowns suddenly before looking at him again in concern. "Are you... We don't have to talk or anything, right?"   
  


Hongbin snorts at him, grinning. "Are you asking if I'm gay?"   
  


Wonshik flushes and Hongbin pulls his cheeks to get him shut up. He shakes his head, pushing Wonshik's chest lightly. He’s strong and Hongbin would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.   
  


"I'm good if you're good,” he almost whispers, his eyes on his hands on Wonshik’s chest before he looks up to Wonshik’s smile and Hongbin feels stupid because he's a little in love with that look, despite how much he hates the domestic side of it. He lets Wonshik kiss him again mostly because he doesn’t want to initiate it lest he ruin the moment but it’s easy with Wonshik; it’s calm and wonderful and the butterflies won’t stop but Hongbin doesn’t want them too. Kissing Wonshik is a something he didn’t know he could have but now that he’s got it, he’s getting addicted.

 

It’s a lazy Sunday and when Wonshik finally showers at noon, he’s back in Hongbin’s baggy clothes and looking so beautiful, it pisses Hongbin off a little but Wonshik kisses him once in his chair at his desk before settling down next to him, watching him play whatever’s there and doing voices for the characters when their dialogue shows up.

 

Wonshik ends up translating half a game for him because it’s in English and after a while, they crack it simultaneously and Wonshik offers for them to go out for a late lunch. They don’t call it a date, they don’t mention it at all but Hongbin decides just before the elevator doors open on the ground floor to kiss Wonshik once and walks out with a grin while Wonshik stumbles behind him, completely lost.

 

Wonshik does manage to catch up and when he’s finally next to Hongbin, the former CEO looks at him, rising his eyebrows and judges him when Wonshik does an awful job of slipping his hand into Hongbin’s. He wrestles with his grasp until he manages to have Wonshik’s arm over his shoulder and that’s how it is until Hongbin shoves him away in a fit of laughter, grasping at Wonshik’s jacket to keep him close even in his haze.

 

When they finally sit down, reminiscent of the first time they ever hung out after that awful party, Hongbin can’t help but mutter, “You’re stupid,” in a scoff that he definitely doesn’t mean.

 

Wonshik grins at him, handsome and lovely as always. “You like it,” he says, playing with Hongbin’s pink fringe to settle it better on his forehead.

 

Hongbin definitely does and it’s a little scary but he’s okay. He’ll continue to get better and better and so will Wonshik. They’re in this together. They’re unconventional as hell and a little too stupid with each other to properly call each other their boyfriend but that’s the joy of it. It’s a learning experience and it’s about time that Hongbin had someone who understands as much as him.

 

He’s okay moving forward if Wonshik is by is his side. He’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed that ^^
> 
> an explanation: i... will admit some things. after chapter six, i convinced myself i absolutely hated this fic. i almost deleted chapter six because i felt like there was so much wrong with it but i decided to keep it up because i never went back and changed anything in my document. i decided to see where i could go from there and this was my original plan for the fic anyways. it's a learning experience and it took me a while to come back to this fic but hi hello how are you
> 
> (i noticed that i tend to only get to the romance around chapters 7/8/9 in my long fics lol am i cursed?)


	9. chapter nine

“So, job hunting. What are your skills?”

 

Wonshik is on his couch behind him, his glasses on as he looks through his emails on his phone. They’ve been talking for the past few days about jobs since Hongbin is now officially unemployed. He’ll survive, considering being a standing CEO for a number of years gave him a massive salary that he never spent but it’s still important to look for something, even if it’s just to keep him occupied.

 

His father can’t touch any of his accounts since Hongbin was smart and planned for the worst with  _ Lee Industries _ . His accounts are separate and he’s been cut off from the business account but that doesn't particularly matter. He still has his years worth of salary. But to find a job? What could he do?

 

Hongbin pauses his game, frowning. He really doesn't know besides  _ business _ . He's good at playing games if that counts for anything but becoming a Twitch streamer like Gongchan doesn’t sound too appealing to him right now. But it finally clicks in his mind and he turns to Wonshik with wide eyes. “My gaming company.”

 

Wonshik stares at him in confusion before his eyes widen too and he smiles. “That's in your name! Not  _ Lee Industries _ , right? So, you and your friend completely own it?”

 

“Yeah, technically,” Hongbin says, smiling too. “It’s in my name but when I was listed as CEO of  _ Lee Industries. _ Lee Hongbin officially owns the site though. It’s pretty much an online website where we give anyone the chance to put their game online to be demoed or bought. It gives smaller game designers a chance to be recognised and have their work put onto the market. Especially if they don't have their own website or information.” He brings up the site that was mostly a work in progress but he’ll be able to launch it soon enough. He was going to launch it with the help of Gongchan and since he left his job, he’s been working non-stop on it. Gongchan has gotten it good publicity considering his platform on Twitch already as a streamer.

 

“That's a great idea, Hongbin,” Wonshik says, turning his chair so that they're facing each other. He kisses him once and just smiles, the pride in his eyes evident. “Just you and Gongchan? Is that his name?”

 

“Gong Chansik,” Hongbin chuckles. “He's my friend from university. Originally, I was just going to act as a sponsor because it wouldn’t be good for my image but I got really involved and it’s… Now, it’s a really big dream of ours. He’s got the game design and animation degree and I’ve got the business. We’re partners in this, always equal.”

 

“How would you profit from it?” Wonshik asks, watching the screen as Hongbin whizzes through the website. He’s heard Hongbin talk about the site before and even read up on it before Hongbin left his job but hearing it come from Hongbin must be interesting because he’s watching every single move he moves. “Do the developers just pay for a space on the site? Like, paying rent or something?”

 

“Yes!” Hongbin moves through the website, showing Wonshik how someone would “present” a game to him and Gongchan to review. It’s similar to how Hongbin would present his projects when he had to in a meeting and Wonshik understands that really well. If all goes through, Hongbin and Gongchan will review the game and play the demo if it’s provided, either together or by themselves. If it’s well developed and runs well, they’ll put it on the site for however long the creators want to and can afford. If Hongbin and Gongchan  _ really _ like the game, it will permanently be on their favourites list, a personal profile for each of them to showcase their personal tastes and the games that they play together. People can create profiles and share games that they like too, so long as they’re on the site.

 

Wonshik watches over his shoulder, his hand running up and down Hongbin’s spine and when Hongbin grins up at him, his eyes light up. “This is really incredible, Bin. You’ve been working hard on this all this time.”

 

“Almost two years now,” Hongbin admits. “We didn't want to launch it with no funding or platform, so we’ve been working on it and Gongchan’s been funding it with me because he gets money from his own job as well as Twitch.”

 

Wonshik smiles at him, thumbing his cheekbone. “You’ve talked a lot about him but have any of your friends actually met Gongchan?” he muses, quirking a perfect eyebrow.

 

“Sanghyuk has,” Hongbin replies, defensive. He turns back to his computer to pull up a server he shares with Gongchan. “He's a real person. I'll message him right now.”

 

As he types, Wonshik’s eyes are fixed on the screen in interest like he doesn’t understand anything that’s being said. Hongbin is lucky Gongchan is online right now because he’d look like a fool if he just messaged a random server and got no reply.

  
  


_ BEANBEAN _ : hey my boyfriend doesn't think ur real but i also showed him the website

 

_ BEANBEAN:  _ he rly likes it :)

  
  


_ GONGCHAN _ : omg… the nation’s richest power couple…

 

_ GONGCHAN:  _ why do ppl never think im real!! what do you tell them?? sanghyuk thought i was ur internet friend this is BULL

 

_ GONGCHAN:  _ wait is ur bf that wonshik dude?

 

_ GONGCHAN:  _ if so! hey ur assistant is hot can u introduce me?

  
  


“He's seen Hakyeon in the media a lot,” Hongbin says when Wonshik reels back with a frown, his mouth hanging open. “You and him. He’s talked about how hot you are too, if it makes you feel any better.”

 

“It doesn’t, but thanks.” Wonshik grabs his keyboard and grins as he types.

 

_ BEANBEAN:  _ what about wonshik?

  
  


_ GONGCHAN:  _ nice try dude ! kongie never uses question marks so im not saying anything. also he would probs murder me for calling his bf hot i think?

 

_ GONGCHAN:  _ wait what's ur opinion on metal gear solid

  
  


“What the fuck is that?” Wonshik breathes, completely confused.

 

“It’s his favourite game series ever.” Hongbin launches into a not so brief description of the series but that just confuses Wonshik more so he just types his best answer.

  
  


_ BEANBEAN:  _ it sounds very interesting

  
  


_ GONGCHAN:  _ kong just told you everything didn't he…

 

_ GONGCHAN:  _ u can never find a real friend these days…

  
  


_ BEANBEAN:  _ stfu i literally saw u last week

  
  


_ GONGCHAN:  _ TO GO TO INTERNET CAFE

 

_ GONGCHAN:  _ F

  
  


“That's Gongchan,” Hongbin says as he mutes the server because there is no chance in hell that Gongchan is finished with his rant about Metal Gear Solid. Considering that game has that many sequels, Hongbin doesn’t want to let him run his mouth if he can help it. “You might meet him soon. If you want to come to the launch party?”

 

Wonshik kisses him once, just a peck but it makes Hongbin’s heart speed up. “I’d love to. I said I’d support you, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but having CEO Kim Wonshik of  _ Kim Incorporated _ at a gaming website launch party seems a little weird for your secret hip hop image.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Wonshik whispers, kissing him again when Hongbin tries to defend himself.

  
  


***

 

When Hakyeon passes out on Wonshik’s couch, he usually calls Sanghyuk to come and get him. Or he grabs a blanket and lays him down. But this time, he wakes Hakyeon up, scaring him and earning a punch to the chest in return.

 

“God, you fucking idiot,” Hakyeon snaps, pulling the blanket around himself in distaste, scowling at Wonshik. “What time is it? I could sue you for overworking me.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Wonshik laughs, rubbing his chest where Hakyeon punched him. “But I need you to listen to something.”

 

“Can’t you call Taekwoon?” Hakyeon whines but stands anyway. Wonshik has been working on songs non-stop recently with some of his crew and even Taekwoon has lent him his vocals but Wonshik has had to fill in some gaps. He feels bad because Hakyeon has been picking up his slack at the company but he hasn’t complained once about the change. 

 

Hakyeon sits down in lap before Wonshik can ask him about anything at work and fiddles with his computer, slamming his fingers on the spacebar and playing the song as he leans into Wonshik’s chest, still scowling. He’s tired and Wonshik shouldn’t have woken him up but he needs feedback that’s not  _ it’s good _ from Taekwoon or a random keysmash from Hongbin.

 

Hakyeon nods along to the beat, to the changing lyrics and the tones of Taekwoon’s voice, as well as Wonshik’s. There’s random samples that Wonshik has edited into sounds to fit it all and Hakyeon hums when it’s finished, leaning forward.

 

“Start with Taekwoon and then come in after.” Hakyeon finds the audio easily and switching them, playing it back for Wonshik and his eyes widen at how much better it sounds. Hakyeon points out some other things and they end up running through some other tracks together, Hakyeon making minute changes and fixing some other things with the tracks but it works out well.

 

Taekwoon is only on one track and Hakyeon praises Wonshik’s own singing voice, smiling when he babbles on about why he made the song. Hakyeon puts his arm around Wonshik’s shoulders so he can reach the keyboard with Hakyeon still in his lap as they work together.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Hakyeon asks after a while, leaning himself completely against Wonshik as he replays the tracks and decides what’s best out of his and Hakyeon’s changes. “You want to do this?”

 

Wonshik licks his lips, looking down at his hands. “It’s… It was a hobby but then I went to school for it and it’s-” He looks up at Hakyeon, worried. “I didn’t want to let anyone down. You saw how I was back then, too.”

 

Hakyeon purses his lips, glancing from Wonshik to the computer screen. “I made you go to your father so you wouldn’t be starving and suffering in a tiny apartment with no income. You had a dream and it wasn’t working and I didn’t want to see you waste away.” He sighs, tucking Wonshik’s hair behind his ear. “But you’re better now and I know… I know the company isn’t what you want.”

 

Wonshik wraps his arms around Hakyeon, tugging his head under his chin. It’s moments like these where Wonshik feels like he’s nineteen again and lying on the floor of his shitty apartment whilst Hakyeon stares down at him, telling him what to do in the kindest way he can muster. If it wasn’t for Hakyeon, Wonshik doesn’t know what he’d be doing right now but after all these years, he’s finally… okay.

 

He’s stable, his career is getting into gear and he’s comfortable right now. With all the things that have transpired in the last few months, especially the fact that his so called arch-nemesis is now his boyfriend, Wonshik feels content with it all. Everything has finally blown over; he’s comfortable, Hongbin is no longer horrifically overworked and even Hakyeon is seeming brighter despite Wonshik handing most of the work over to him.

 

Because that’s what he always wanted and Wonshik isn’t bitter in the slightest about that. He and his father both know that if not Wonshik, Hakyeon deserves to run the company. Hakyeon should have been the one in charge throughout everything and Wonshik can’t help but theorise that if Hakyeon was the CEO of  _ Kim Incorporated _ , his feud with Hongbin would never have happened. But it would have been Wonshik meeting Sanghyuk for their morning coffee instead and that thought is one he’d rather not dwell on since Sanghyuk is the first man that Wonshik has ever been excited for Hakyeon to date.

 

“Would you take over?” he asks Hakyeon in a whisper, looking up at him. “If I resigned?”

 

Hakyeon licks his lips, carding his fingers through the back of Wonshik’s hair. “If it’s what you want-”

 

“No, I’m asking you. Would you be the standing CEO for  _ Kim Incorporated _ if I officially resigned?” Hakyeon hesitates but it’s only because he isn’t sure if it will offend Wonshik. He pinches Hakyeon’s side, waiting for an answer and gets a neck chop in response.

 

“I would. I was going to before your father gave you the job.”

 

“I know,” Wonshik confesses, laying Hakyeon’s worries to rest. “You should have.”

 

“I’ll take over if it’s what you want. If you want to leave, I’ll take it over for you.” Hakyeon chuckles when Wonshik pulls him closer, his head under Hakyeon’s chin again, sighing into the quiet atmosphere they’ve built around each other.

 

Hakyeon has been doing his job for years and whilst Wonshik is grateful for him, will always be grateful for someone like Hakyeon to pick him up and dust him off when he needs it, he’s okay for now. And if he wants to keep being okay, he needs to leave  _ Kim Incorporated _ . He won’t leave on bad terms and he has a feeling that his father has seen this coming. Everyone, the company, his family, Hakyeon and the media, they all know he’s not meant for this job. Wonshik has never bothered to hide his preferred hobbies and while it’s not exactly the  _ best _ image to put out into the public, it’s not like it affects anyone directly. Wonshik has never had a scandal and even if he were to have one, he’d do anything and everything in his power to disassociate it with his father’s company.

 

It’s a big step to take but Wonshik is twenty-six and needs to move on. He needs to kickstart his real life which is something separate to the company he’s grown to know and love.

 

“I’ll support you,” Hakyeon whispers into his hair and Wonshik smiles, laughing once into his chest. Hakyeon was never his assistant; he’s always been his best friend.

  
  


***

 

Wonshik snorts to himself when he steps into the hall they’ve rented for the launch party of Hongbin and Gongchan’s company.

 

“Make it higher,” Hongbin says, not noticing Wonshik stepping into the hall.

 

Gongchan grunts, heaving a groan like holding the banner is the worst thing he’s ever had to do. “Try it with your small hands and see how far it gets you.” He twists himself to try and lift the banner of their company logo and name, the other side tied perfectly because they’ve already been through this once, judging by the other side being tied up. They’re alone for now but people will be filing in to check off things like the catering team that belongs to Sanghyuk’s work.

 

“Lift it higher,” Hongbin says, frowning up at the banner. Gongchan curses at him as he stretches his arm as far as he can possibly do but it’s still not high enough. Hongbin tells him to actually move up the damn ladder instead of half assing it to which Gongchan grins at him and drops the banner, thanking Hongbin sweetly when he passes back to him.

 

“I’m so glad you’re rich,” Gongchan says, actually doing what he’s been told and he ties the banner with a show stopping grin over his shoulder when Hongbin sighs.

 

“You’re glad I still put up with you,” Hongbin says, raising an eyebrow at Gongchan when he’s on the ground again, looking up at the banner with him. They stand in silence for a moment, just staring before it clicks, Wonshik frowning at the banner, too. It’s crooked.

 

“It’s not straight,” Hongbin mutters and punches Gongchan when his friend laughs, dancing away from him. “Dude, this represents our company! Make it straight!”

 

“Please tell me you realise what the hell is coming out of your mouth,” Gongchan snorts, climbing up the ladder again. He glances over his shoulder and spots Wonshik but doesn’t reveal anything. “I confess my love for you every stream and you’re dating CEO Kim Wonshik of  _ Kim Incorporated _ and you want me to make something  _ straight _ ?”

 

“Just make the fucking banner straight, you goblin,” Hongbin hisses, crossing his arms. Wonshik touches his hips from behind, startling him into a yelp and Hongbin almost punches him in the chest in response, his eyes wide as he takes a deep breath. It’s not often that Wonshik is able to scare him but this is usually the reaction he gets.

 

“When did you get here?” he says, not bothering to hide his frustration in being snuck up on but he does let Wonshik hold him a little too close for friends but not close enough for boyfriends. 

 

“Not too long ago. You didn’t embarrass yourself much,” Wonshik grins, grunting when Hongbin does actually punch him this time. But the former CEO frowns, smoothing his hand down Wonshik’s casual clothes, confused.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

 

Wonshik shakes his head, confusing him further but he smiles softly. “I resigned.”

 

Hongbin’s eyes widen almost comically and he searches Wonshik’s face, shaking his head minutely, horribly confused. He looks scared and Wonshik doesn’t blame him after dropping that bombshell on him. “Wonshik, you didn’t-”

 

Wonshik shakes his head quickly, offering a smile to help reassure. “It was on good terms, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

“No, I know you wouldn’t, but-” He looks down at his hands on Wonshik’s chest, blinking rapidly. “Wonshik, why would you do that? You didn’t tell me, either.”

 

Hongbin isn’t angry but Wonshik is quick to diffuse the situation before it gets any bigger between them. “I spoke with Hakyeon. My father knew from the start that I wouldn’t be in the company for a while and after everything that happened, I realised I didn’t want it anymore. Hakyeon was always better suited and I… I figured now would be a better time than any to get things moving.”

 

“With your music?” Hongbin shakes a little in his grasp, slowing calming himself down. Once again, Wonshik doesn’t blame him for assuming the worst. “Was- Was your father angry?”

 

“He knew I wasn't going to stay.” Wonshik smiles softly at Hongbin dropping his gaze, pulling him slowly towards him and Hongbin lets himself be held for once, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck and keeping him close.

 

“I want to work on myself,” Wonshik whispers, Hongbin chuckling into his shoulder. “You helped me to do that.”

 

“By hating you for three years?”

 

Wonshik smacks his shoulder, drawing away from the hold to kiss Hongbin once, surprising him. “By doing all this,” he says as he gestures to the setup. Gongchan is on his phone at the top of the ladder, minding his business and when Wonshik whistles, he looks up like a puppy.

 

“Are you the boss or is it Hongbin?” Wonshik asks, earning a punch in the arm from Hongbin and a laugh from Gongchan. “It’s an honest question!”

 

“Depends who you ask,” they both say, shocked before Gongchan coos and Hongbin rolls his eyes. Wonshik can see why they're best friends; there's only a select few people that can rile Hongbin up and get away with it.

 

“Hongbin,” Gongchan says before smiling like a kid in the candy shop. “Can we have a cake? Like a big wedding cake?”

 

“If you can get it sorted in two days, then sure.”

 

Wonshik smiles, an idea sparking in his head. Hongbin frowns at him, his classic judgemental frown but doesn’t ask why he’s got the look on his face.

 

When the catering team shows up, Gongchan heads home since he worked a night shift (somehow, he looks flawless despite not sleeping for almost twenty one hours). Hongbin sets up with the team since the party will be tomorrow night and he wants everything in place besides the food so he doesn't have to worry. 

 

When it’s all finished and Hongbin’s phone is blowing up from Gongchan streaming, they simply head home. Wonshik drives because Hongbin hates it and it’s easier that way. When they’re inside, shoes off and jackets hung up, Wonshik takes Hongbin before he can go anywhere, pulling him close and blinking down at him when the former CEO grunts as he’s pulled.

 

“What is it?” Hongbin’s voice is quiet and only now do they both realise Wonshik is shaking. “Wonshik, what’s wrong?”

 

Wonshik shakes his head, trying to find the words he wants to respond with but they’re not coming. He’s not scared or nervous, he’s simply… anticipating the new beginning he’s just opened and he doesn’t know what’s to come. He tells Hongbin that much, easing into his grasp when Hongbin places his hands on Wonshik’s face, shushing him when his words start to jumble together, kissing him once when he pauses in his sentences.

 

“You’re worried?” he prompts softly, leaning his forehead against Wonshik’s but that’s not entirely it. “You did something big today. It’s sinking in. What do you want to do tonight?”

 

Wonshik takes a breath, sharp. He doesn’t really know but he just wants to… forget. He doesn’t want any distractions or any news from his company. He just wants to lie down and forget. He doesn’t need to tell Hongbin this because he knows before he can even open his mouth and takes him to his bedroom, away from Wonshik’s computers and recording equipment, away from anything. 

 

His attention is on Wonshik and Wonshik only. Hongbin sits against the pillows of his bed and lets Wonshik fits himself between his legs, against his chest. It’s nothing more than that, small and chaste kisses shared between them as Wonshik’s nerves calm and his sense are filled with only Hongbin, Hongbin,  _ Hongbin _ .

 

It’s only when Wonshik finally lets up, both of their lips kiss swollen and red, that he smiles down at him, taking a deep breath as Hongbin blinks slowly up at him, calm and his eyes twinkling in the low light of the bedside light.

 

“You’re okay,” Hongbin says, surprising Wonshik with his words. It’s been Wonshik that’s be reassuring Hongbin for the past few weeks, reminding him of how far he’s come when they’re alone and it all piles up on Hongbin but he’s thriving now and it’s Wonshik’s time to do it for himself as well. To finally live like he wanted to when he was seventeen and out of high school.

 

“I’m okay.” Wonshik’s voice is quiet and Hongbin smiles at him, handsome and Wonshik feels so, so in love with him. It’s scary how they came to be, how much they feel for each other. It still scares Wonshik to think of the past, how fearful he was for Hongbin’s career and him as a person. The rage he felt the night Hongbin left his father still haunts him sometimes but it’s all in the past now.

 

Hongbin hums, tilting his head and Wonshik sighs when he pushes his hair back, threading his fingers through it. They’re okay and Hongbin has him. He has Hongbin. Nothing else matters in this moment and all Wonshik wants is to be with him tonight to forget.

 

“I want to stay with you,” Wonshik says, opening his eyes to Hongbin’s soft gaze and the former CEO nods once, leaning down to kiss him just as gentle. 

 

When Hongbin speaks again, it’s against Wonshik’s lips, like he wants him to know, to  _ feel _ the promise. “Then stay with me.”

 

That’s all the confirmation Wonshik needs.

  
  


***

 

“Hongbin, don’t you walk out that door.”

 

Hongbin groans, turning on his heel to Wonshik who’s fixing his suit cuffs in the living room of his apartment. He raises an eyebrow at Hongbin to which he grunts in response like a child, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You did everything yesterday,” Wonshik says, straightening his sleeves. “You’ll have nothing to do if you leave now.”

 

He does have a point; Hongbin did everything that he had to do for the launch party yesterday so he wouldn’t have to run around and fix things today. He made sure everyone knew what time to get there, what to wear, who to bring and what to do. The catering team has been there all day making final preparations so that Hongbin doesn’t have to because everyone knows that he’s a disaster in the kitchen.

 

But he’s itching to go, to move around and organise things. Wonshik took him grocery shopping today for no other reason than Hongbin would not shut up about there being no food in his apartment despite checking countless times and pulling out packet of things he didn’t even know he had. Wonshik made him protein balls just to keep their hands busy but once they were done, Hongbin ate them, sat down and then stood up again. He tried to play a story game but he couldn’t sit still, not even when Wonshik held him down in his lap and forced him to try and focus. They fucking played  _ Runescape _ together and Hongbin couldn’t focus.

 

“I want to leave,” he whines but Wonshik just looks at him before sitting down so he can put his shoes on. He’s taking an awful fucking long time but eventually, Hongbin stomps over and slumps into the couch, not bothering to care about creasing his suit.

 

“I didn’t know I was dating a hyperactive child in a grown man’s body. Do you have a return policy?”

 

Hongbin rolls his eyes, pinching Wonshik in the side for good measure since he’s not looking at him. “Your thirty days already expired, you ass.”

 

Wonshik squirms a little, his shoes on finally and he grabs Hongbin before he can stand up again and start pacing. They wrestle with each other for a few moments; Hongbin failing miserably since he’s no match for Wonshik’s strength or the position he’s in. He gives up and sighs, taking what he wants from Wonshik’s warmth and hoping it will keep him sane for a little while. It usually does.

 

“Did you invite your sisters?” Wonshik asks softly, whispering into Hongbin’s hair.

 

Hongbin nods, smiling at the simple thought. His mother figured it would be best if she didn’t attend considering Hongbin and his father aren’t on the best of terms. They both need a lot more time but according to his mother, they’re both proud of him. Since his eldest sister is a graphic design artist and she made the logo of Gongchan’s Twitch as well as the one for their company, she has every right to attend. Hongbin is glad to have family coming after everything with his father. He’s still loved by them and he’s grateful that they want to give him the time of day to celebrate his success with him.

 

Hongbin shifts in Wonshik’s grasp, propping himself up and Wonshik keeps his hand on his nape to kiss him once, smiling when Hongbin scoffs at him. His eyes search for a moment as Hongbin’s heart speeds up, just a little.

 

Wonshik’s voice is no more than a whisper when he speaks. “Are you nervous?” 

 

Hongbin makes a face and decides it’s better to kiss Wonshik than to reply. If you had told Hongbin a year ago that’d he not only leave his father’s company but be dating Kim Wonshik, he would have spat in your face and called you an idiot. But now that he has it, now that he’s free and in Wonshik’s arms like he belongs there, he finds he doesn’t seem to mind loving Wonshik. It should scare him and by all means, it does, but when it comes to Wonshik, Hongbin was the one that was making it all difficult. Now, it’s easy to just forget about things for a while if all he has to do is fall asleep next to Wonshik. He wouldn’t trade anything for anything and Wonshik is right there with him. They always meet each other halfway, something Hongbin is grateful for.

 

Hongbin must look like he’s got something on his mind because Wonshik frowns at him, smiling in confusion. “What is it? You look really emotional.”

 

“It’s stupid,” Hongbin says, tucking his face into Wonshik’s neck. He shifts a little to give Hongbin more space. They’re both full grown men and cuddling on the couch leaves more room for error than anything else.

 

“Is it?” Wonshik buries his fingers in Hongbin’s hair, stroking and playing with the soft strands. It makes Hongbin sigh and that alone is something Wonshik uses against him to coax things out of him. Having his hair played with somehow makes Hongbin completely boneless and Wonshik uses it to his advantage in the worst of times like now. He’s the only reason Hongbin falls asleep after sex; Wonshik  _ makes _ him fall asleep and then complains about it.

 

“I’m just thinking about things,” Hongbin manages, his cheeks heating up but he hums at the light scratching on his scalp. “About you. It’s nothing.”

 

“If it’s about me, then I’d like to know.”

 

Hongbin doesn’t reply for a moment, weighing his options. Is this the right time? Should he be the one to say it? He thinks he owes- No, he doesn’t owe Wonshik anything and he needs to remember that. But he does want to tell him what he’s been thinking, how he’s been feeling towards him, even if it might not be the best timing. If Wonshik isn’t ready, then he doesn’t have to be but Hongbin needs to tell him sooner rather than later so he can stop second guessing himself.

 

“I’ll tell you tonight,” Hongbin says instead, suddenly wary. “It’s nothing, like I said. So, I’ll tell you later.”

 

Wonshik makes an unsure sound before sighing, not happy with the answer he received but he doesn’t push it. He knows that if Hongbin wants to tell him something, he will. It’s just a matter of when Hongbin is comfortable enough to say it to him rather than fear of confessing.

 

What’s good is that Wonshik is able to keep Hongbin still for a little while until they both decide they should leave. Hakyeon agreed to meet them early and Taekwoon and Jaehwan were able to get things covered at work so that they could have a free weekend. Sanghyuk set up with the catering team late today too so he’s there to greet them with Gongchan when they arrive.

 

“Guests will be here soon,” comes a voice and Hongbin is beyond surprised to find Mina announcing that to him when he steps in. He stares like a fool at her for a moment before hugging her, his eyes still wide and she laughs at him as she shakes Wonshik’s hand to say hello.

 

“Gongchan invited me,” is all she says and when Gongchan comes over to greet them too, he gets a slap in the arm. It causes more problems than it solves but Hongbin is too overwhelmed with joy to be in a bad mood. 

 

“What do people say at launch parties?” Gongchan asks when he pulls Hongbin ins for an embrace that borders on a little too long for a casual hug. “Happy launch party?”

 

“They say, ‘I’m so proud of you’,” Hongbin answers, trying to squeeze Gongchan so he can cease his suit. He’s a child like that but he’s quiet sure Gongchan is doing the exact same thing.

 

“I’m so proud of us, then,” Gongchan laughs, pulling away just to squish Hongbin’s cheeks before he can protest. “Well done to your sister too for the logo. A lot of people are online for support, too.”

 

Hongbin smiles and it feels like that’s all he can do. Everything is moving through him right now, all the emotions he hadn’t felt yet about this launch and he almost feels sick with it. He was anxious but proud and now that it’s all here, he’s losing his mind a little bit but Sanghyuk is the next one to come up to him, instantly sensing his mood and just cuddles him like they always do when either of them are fighting something they don’t want to explicitly voice.

 

“Congratulations,” is all he says and Hongbin laughs at him, letting him talk about all the food the catering team has prepared and what’s on offer for tonight. It’s over as quickly as it started because Sanghyuk can tell Hongbin is barely listening and Hakyeon comes through the door with his phone to his ear, holding the doors open so they don’t swing around as someone pushes a cake through.

 

Hongbin sees Wonshik smiling at the display from across the hall and he slides up next to him slyly despite no one being around. “Is this a wedding?” he asks softly, smiling when Wonshik does.

 

“Gongchan wanted a cake,” Wonshik answers, grinning to himself. Hongbin pinches his cheek, screwing up his face in a weird sort of coo as Wonshik whines. His cheeks don’t look that big but when Hongbin pinches and pulls them, it’s almost too funny to see Wonshik whine like a puppy and hold onto Hongbin’s hips until he stops.

 

They pull away when Gongchan starts to test the microphone with Hakyeon and everything swings into motion pretty quickly. Some of Gongchan’s Twitch friends show up and they effectively set up the livestream for later that night when the website will launch. There’s been a countdown online for many months and with it, a video of Hongbin and Gongchan will go up to explain things as well as a link to the website and all the work they’ve put into it.

 

They give speeches, Hakyeon cries a little bit from his seat and Sanghyuk almost gets into a fight with Taekwoon because he drank too quickly and Sanghyuk told him to be quiet when all he wanted was someone’s hand to hold (Jaehwan attended to that very quickly).

 

Hongbin sits down after the final speech he has to make, letting everyone do the countdown for the website launch. It’s a little like New Year’s Eve with the celebration and Gongchan already cut into the cake because it’s their party and they can do what they want. If they wanted cake before dinner than they’re going to get it.

 

Hongbin leans over to Wonshik when the countdown has a minute to go. “You know that thing I said I would tell you tonight?” he says, just loud enough for Wonshik to hear. He’s grateful it’s a small party only with friends so he can do this. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk keep stealing kisses when they think no one can see and Jaehwan pouts when Taekwoon’s hand isn’t on his knee.

 

“Yeah?” Wonshik answers, frowning a little. Hongbin almost laughs because he played it off as unimportant earlier that night but it’s making his stomach twist in knots. He’s thought this through but then again, he barely has but fuck it. He’s been through a lot these past months and he wants to say it because he knows no matter how many different angles he looks at it from, it’s still going to be true.

 

“It was important.” Hongbin shifts to the edge of his seat, leaning in because only Wonshik gets to hear this. It’s only them, just the two of them and the party feels like it stops for a moment even though Hongbin can hear everyone shouting out the numbers for the final thirty seconds.

 

Wonshik turns to him, suddenly worried. He takes Hongbin’s hand quickly and God, his hands are warm. “What was it?”

 

“I love you.” Hongbin basically blurts it out, his hand shaking in Wonshik’s and he feels sick as he watches Wonshik’s expression change. Concern, to shock to surprise and Hongbin hears  _ three, two, one- _ before he’s kissed and he can’t help but smile against Wonshik’s lips, against everything they’ve been through. They came out on top and this proves it. Hongbin is better with Wonshik and they’re both witnessing each other changing in some kind of fairytale way. It makes Hongbin wants to cringe and screw up his hands but he doesn’t mind it too much when Wonshik kisses him like he’s drowning, like Hongbin is the only air he’s ever breathed and tells him he loves him too.

 

“And you made that sound unimportant,” Wonshik manages to hiss, his forehead against Hongbin’s and it only makes him smile.

 

“Happy launch party?” Hongbin tries, raising his eyebrows and he laughs when Wonshik rolls his eyes and leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's... over.
> 
> i'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to end im just hmm. i love this fic and there are things i could have changed in it but we're always learning, aren't we? 
> 
> thank you so much for coming on this journey with me, i turly appreciate it. this fic has taken a lot from me but it has given me so much love in return and i am glad that people have enjoyed it so far. i hope this leaves a place in your heart like it does for me.
> 
> thank you again and happy reading. much love <3


End file.
